


Wonderland

by SecretNerdPrincess



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 79,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretNerdPrincess/pseuds/SecretNerdPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie meets the Tenth Doctor. Set after the 4th book, Dead to the World, and the second season of Doctor Who. After spending a week and falling in love with, amnesiac Eric Northman, Sookie is left confused and unsure of how she really feels. When a blue police box appears in her backyard and a skinny maniac starts rambling about time and space, Sookie takes a chance. The Doctor and Sookie take a trip through time and space to discover the truth about a certain Viking vampire who she might sorta kinda maybe love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Down the Rabbit Hole  
_Sookie_

Leaning back in the porch swing, I let the cold January breeze blow across my skin. It was too cool to be outside, but the house held the memory of the short time Eric had spent here with me hiding out from Marnie the psycho witch. She'd cursed him with amnesia and I had sheltered and fallen in love with him during that time. He wasn't the Eric that I had come to know. He had been sweet and kind, almost human for a time. But now he was back to being Sheriff of Area Five, playing in the vampire pool, and ruling his small kingdom from his vampire bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia. Before his memory had been restored, he promised to bring me to his side, to share everything with me, and in general, love me like I wanted him to be able to, but I knew better. He might have meant it in his altered state, but the fangbanger panty dropper would never believe he had fallen in love with me. It was all about the S.E.X. that he couldn't remember. I was sure of it.

Which explains why I sat out here in the cold wrapped in a blanket and wearing the cranberry coat he'd bought me, I didn't want to face the fact that I was terrified to tell him the truth. I didn't want to admit that I was terrified of falling in love with the real Eric, the vampire who was most definitely not my Eric. So, I avoided the house and cleaning out the room that had been carved out just below my closet where Eric had been staying. The only thing I had done in the last few days was take the check for fifty thousand dollars Eric had written me for hiding him to the bank. I wouldn't even have done that except keeping any uncashed check around was just a bad idea.

My thoughts were playing dodgeball in my brain when they were frozen by the rise and fall of a whirring, whooshing sound echoing from the backyard. It sounded almost like the scrape of a snow shovel against pavement, a sound I rarely heard in this neck of the country. I unwound the blanket from my body and untucked my legs, stretching them quickly before jumping to my feet to see just what was making that crazy noise. Rounding the back corner of the house, I saw a blue phone booth sitting in the middle of my grandmother's garden.

"What on God's green earth?" I wondered aloud. Just then, a messy brown-haired man in a brown pinstriped suit and Converse sneakers poked his head out.

"This isn't New York. Why can I never find New York when I want to?" He wore a look of utter confusion as his head swiveled taking in the trees and yard. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a long cylindrical something or other that looked like it might be a kindergartener's thick first pencil. It made a brief buzzing sound and lit up as he waved it wildly around the yard. Finally, he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Um, hello sir. Can I help you? You seem slightly confused." He stepped out of his box and reached into his pocket again, pulling out a pair of rectangular glasses and perching them on the end of his nose.

"You're a blonde." He stated as his frenetic movements took on a more subdued tone.

"Well yes, since the day I was born. But what are you doing in my grandmother's roses?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance. I was southern and it wouldn't do to be anything less than completely polite.

"Ah. Right. Roses…" His face took on a faraway look before he continued. "Right. Sorry about that. I'll just be going then." Before he could move, the door behind him slammed shut. "Well now, that's strange. She's never done that before."

"She who sir? And who are you?" I wondered briefly if I had fallen down a rabbit hole without noticing, as things just kept getting stranger.

"She. The TARDIS. And I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you…"

"Sookie." I completed for him.

"Sookie. Strange name." He squinted at me and waved his magic wand or whatever it was in my direction. "Human. Well mostly human. Approximate age, 25. And it's January 22, 2007, interesting."

"Whoa there nelly. I'm totally human and Doctor Who?"

"Yes exactly."

"That wasn't an answer." I was getting frustrated and beginning to wonder if this man was completely insane. Or maybe I was. How many people see random blue phone booths that materialize in their backyard? "Who are you? What is a tardis and why is there a phone booth in my grandmother's roses?"

"I'm The Doctor, just The Doctor. And the police box," he enunciated for my benefit, "is my TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I must have looked utterly lost. "She's um..she is my…well…she's my spaceship. Sorry about the roses." He petted the side of his…uh…spaceship as if apologizing.

Gah! I hadn't even tried to use my telepathy since I was so flabbergasted by the events unfolding before me. I took a few steps closer to him and tried to read his mind, which was like trying to read a foreign language without a dictionary. The only thing I could make out was 'reminds me a little of Rose'. I kept trying, but most of what I heard made absolutely no sense to me. _Spacetime continuum, reverse the polarity, Raxacoricofallapatorius_...totally confusing babble.

Alright, moving on.

"Who? How? What?" He waved his wand at me again; man, I was getting sick of that. "Telepathic…ah…well that explains it. And definitely only mostly human, sorry to inform you." He got close to me buzzing all around.

"Would you please put that thing away? I'm human, definitely human, no mostly about it."

"That's my sonic screwdriver and wrong, you're only mostly human." More buzzing and waving of his sonic screwdriver, whatever that was. "You're part…hmmm…fairy? Could that be right?” He squinted at his sonic screwdriver, twisting and turning his hand as if trying to unravel a mystery. He finally flicked it away and focused back on her. “Anyway. I was supposed to be going to see Elvis in New York, but I failed again. Seems the TARDIS wanted me here for some reason. So let's start with the basics. Where am I?"

"You're in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I'm a fairy huh? Interesting."

"Yes, you are, but never mind that." He waved his hand to indicate we were moving on. "Louisiana, huh. Never been there before. You haven't seen Elvis have you?"

"Well he was here a few days ago, but he's gone now. And you really ought to know he doesn't like to be called by that name. He goes by Bubba since he was turned."

"Turned. Like he was a rotisserie? And you know Elvis? I must admit Sookie, you aren't making much sense here."

"Look who's talking! I can't even get a proper name out of you. And turned, like since he became a vampire."

"Elvis is a vampire? Well that would explain a lot. So there are vampires in this world. What was he doing here?" The madman with a box asked me.

"For goodness sake, his name is Bubba. He was here helping me protect a friend of mine. Speaking of, there's lots more than vampires here and they will all help protect me if you try any funny business." I tried to copy Eric's threatening eyebrow raise though I'm not sure I entirely succeeded.

"So a world where the supernatural isn't in hiding. Fascinating. Utterly fascinating. So now, why do you think she brought me here?"

"She who? Are you keeping a woman captive in that box of yours?" I moved closer towards the blue box.

"She, my TARDIS, keep up Sookie."

"Rude."

"Yes, I've noticed that about myself. Now what about you? Tell me what's been going on in your life that might have attracted me here."

I really didn't want to talk about it, but maybe he would leave soon and I could get back to my self-pity party. "Well let's see. About a year ago, vampires announced themselves to the world when a Japanese company invented a blood substitute for them. I'm a telepath, and most recently I've been housing a thousand year old Viking vampire who was cursed by a witch with amnesia, but we got that all straightened out."

"A Viking vampire? Oh this is someone I must meet." His face broke out in a crooked grin as he looked around as if he expected Eric to jump out of the bushes in broad daylight.

"First it's daylight so no, not meeting him right now. Second, he's not here anymore and I'm not real anxious to call him up to come and meet a madman." I backed away worrying that this was yet another threat that would end with me getting beaten up. I'd made that New Year's Eve resolution for a reason even if it hadn't worked out so well so far this year.

"That's unfortunate. Why wouldn't you want to see him? It seems that he would have a wealth of stories to tell. Older than me too which is hard to do." He seemed honestly confused.

"It's complicated. We were involved when he had amnesia, but now we're not."

"So what's his story?" The madman asked an interested gleam in his eye.

"I don't know much beyond he was a Viking, now he's a handsome, yet insufferably arrogant, overly protective vampire."

He raised an eyebrow at my description, which made my heart pang for Eric. "Handsome _and_ arrogant. Sounds like me! Now I definitely want to meet him."

"Not gonna happen buddy. You just stay the heck away from Eric." I stepped closer to The Doctor getting ready to threaten him if he even looked askance in Eric's direction.

"So she's overly protective herself it seems of this man she doesn't want to see."

Harumph. "Am not." I realized I was very obviously trying to cover something up so I continued on. "Alright, so yes, I might be slightly overprotective of him. Doesn't mean anything."

"I beg to differ. It means there's more to the story than your telling me. I tried to send someone I cared for away once, she came back of her own free will, then I lost her anyway. Now I'd give anything to get her back, but it's not possible. So why don't you explain why you're holding back. I promise it won't end well."

"Rose?" He nodded sadly. I pulled out two lawn chairs gesturing that he should take one. Though I didn't know why I felt like I could trust him, I did and started pouring my heart out to this stranger. "See I was dating this vampire named Bill who introduced me to Eric who is his Sheriff, vampires here have a very feudal society, who took a shine to me. He flirts and manipulates and has the confidence of twenty men, but I never trusted him even though he made it clear that he wanted me. That is until he lost his memory and I found him on the side of the road one night. I took him in and protected him from the witches who cursed him. Long story short he promised me the world and proclaimed his love for me. Then he got his memory back, but didn't remember our time together. Now that he's back to being the old Eric, I won't risk loving him. That's a short walk off of heartbreak pier. Besides, he just wants to use me."

The Doctor leaned forward his elbows perched on his knees and his chin tucked into his thin hands. "Are you sure of that?"

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that he only wants to use you. Doesn't sound like you're giving your vampire a fair shake. A thousand years old and he loses his memory only for you to find him? Here in the middle of nowhere? Seems like a bit more than coincidence in my book, well in my book there is no coincidence, but never mind that. Did you ever think there might be a bigger reason for all of this? Did you even give him the opportunity to try and understand?"

"Well, no, but I know…"

"Pish posh," he interrupted. "What if who he was with you is who he really is? Did you ever think of that?" I shook my head. "What if you could?"

"Could what?"

"Know the real him? The person he's been for a thousand years? Would you take that opportunity? Or squander it on suppositions and insecurities?"

I considered it. Would I like to know who Eric had been before I met him? Would it change my mind? "I never thought about it."

The Doctor stood quickly and started pacing. "She knows a thousand year old Viking vampire and she never thought about knowing him. What a waste, maybe I shouldn't even bother. Hmmm…just get back in the TARDIS and go try and find Elvis, the real Elvis mind you not the vampire Elvis."

"You're rambling Doctor…" I began.

"Well I suppose I am. Happens that way sometimes you see." His hands ran through his hair making it stick up at odd angles.

"What does it matter? It's not like I can go back in time and live a thousand years beside him."

"Well no, not a thousand years, that would take way too long; even I don't have that kind of time. But say you could see parts of his life as he lived them? Would you want to?" He stopped his frantic pacing and just stared at me. "The TARDIS travels through time _and_ space you see."

Wow, that was seriously mind-blowing. "Then yes, absolutely."

"Do you have anything that might have his DNA on it?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'd have to calibrate the TARDIS to seek out his time-stream which, since I don't know him and you don't know his history, would be easier say if you had something of him."

"I've got a sweatshirt that he wore while he was staying with me, would that work?"

"We'll find out. Get it and meet me in the TARDIS." He dashed off before I could say anything else like…uh how in the heck were we both gonna fit in that box? But I did as I was told, locking up the house behind me, since I had no idea when I'd return. Crap. I had to work. Well I'd just have to let this Doctor know that I needed to be back in two days.

I made my way out into the backyard and knocked on the thin blue door before entering. What I saw blew my mind more than any combination of supernatural creatures ever could. I jumped back outside quickly and poked my head back in.

"Come in come in, don't let all the bugs in, terrible to get out once they get into the wiring and now there's a dangerous situation, bugs gnawing on the bits and bobbles."

I closed the door and walked into what must be the control room that looked like it might be alive with its center tubing, with what appeared to be some kind of pump that might very well breathe for the spaceship. "It's bigger on the inside."

He grinned wildly at me. "Why yes, yes it is. You wouldn't believe that no matter how many times they say that it never gets old. Now the sweatshirt." I handed it to him and he began searching it until he found a stray hair that Eric had left behind. He hit a button and some kind of a drawer slid out into which he put Eric's hair and then he began maniacally hitting buttons. "Now where shall we start?"

"At the beginning? I began wondering if Eric's amnesia self might have been his human personality before you know, he spent a thousand years as a vampire. But I need to be back in two days. That isn't a problem is it?"

The Doctor swiveled a screen around to inspect. "Absolutely not, absolutely not. Now let me see…ahhhhh yes. Here we are. Born in 974 AD in Gettlinge on the island of Oland in Sweden, I don't suppose you want to know him as a baby so let's aim for 994."

He grabbed a bunch of levers, pulling and pushing with both his hands and his feet, making me wonder if I'd made a mistake by coming with him. He really did seem insane. The TARDIS made that whirring, whooshing, shovel sound again and I had to grab onto the console to keep from being thrown to the floor. It lasted only a minute before we became still.

"Okay first things first, you need to change."

"What's wrong with my blue jeans and t-shirt."

"Besides the fact that it'll be centuries before denim is invented?" Ah, well that made sense. "Now go through that doorway, take your third left, up the spiral staircase, past the swimming pool, through the library and then it's your second door on the right. Find something with leather and fur."

I shrugged my shoulders, deciding to just go with it, after all, chances are we'd still be in my backyard and I'd really only lose a pair of jeans and an old University of Louisiana t-shirt. I followed his directions and found myself in a wardrobe as big as my house. It took me awhile, but I dressed as close to what I imagined a Viking woman ought to look, a kind of suede laced up dress, a fur-ish kind of wrap, and some soft-soled boots, and headed back down to the control room. He was still in the same brown suit.

"What about you? Aren't you going to change?"

"I'm the Doctor. I don't change, I just blend in wherever I go."

Okay, going with the flow here, "So how am I going to understand anything that's being said?"

"The TARDIS matrix: she's sort of hooked into your brain now and she'll translate any language anywhere and anytime."

I felt around my head searching for some kind of wire port like in the Matrix, but everything seemed to be the same as it was before I went flying off into time with a madman in a box.

He laughed at me. "No, no. It's kind of like your telepathy. In your head. No wires necessary." He circled around me taking in my costume. "You look authentic enough although you smell rather like strawberries, it'll have to do. Are you ready?" He held out his hand to me.

I really was beginning to think I had fallen down the rabbit hole. "So outside that door is Viking era Sweden and pre-vampire Eric?"

"Yup." He wiggled the fingers of his outstretched hand. "Now, would you like to see this Eric of yours or shall I take you back to Bon Temps?"

"No, I'm ready. Let's go." I slipped my hand in to his long waggling fingers and we walked out the door onto a beach next to the Baltic Sea. I nearly fainted.

 


	2. The Feast of Sgirblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie meets the Tenth Doctor. Set after the 4th book, Dead to the World, and the second season of Doctor Who. After spending a week, and falling in love, with amnesiac Eric Northman, Sookie is left confused and unsure of how she really feels. When a blue police box appears in her backyard and a skinny maniac starts rambling about time and space, Sookie takes a chance. The Doctor and Sookie take a trip through time and space to discover the truth about a certain Viking vampire who she might sorta kinda maybe love.
> 
> Beta: Realjena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice two separate spellings for Eric's name. The way we know it and then the traditional Swedish spelling: Eiríkr. When Sookie or the Doctor talk to him it will be spelled our way, but when anyone from his time period does it will be written traditionally.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Feast of Sigrblot  
_Sookie_

I stepped out of the TARDIS onto a deserted beach. Looking around, the landscape astounded me. This was a land before the Industrial Revolution. The air smelled of a crisp clean scent unlike anything I'd ever encountered before. There was the aroma of wildflowers, pine, and the salt of the seawater. The tall pale yellow grass rippled softly in the cool breeze as it grew out of the sand dune that rose slightly to a plain dotted with stunted trees with gnarled branches. I lifted my eyes to the sky and thought that it couldn't be real. The blue that spanned the horizon nearly knocked me over. It was azure at its pinnacle and cerulean where it touched the sea. It was a thousand shades that I couldn't name. Overwhelmed, I stumbled back trying to shake the dizziness from my head.

"No smog, no chemicals, no jet trails marring the color. No cars, no highways, no exhaust fumes. Nothing to muck it all up. Incredible, isn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't think that word does justice to this world." There was nothing to break up the beauty.

He let me stand there for several minutes while I attempted to take it all in. "So are you going to stand there gobsmacked or would you like to go see your Viking?"

I gathered my wits. "Eric," I breathed out. I couldn't believe I was about to meet Eric, as he was when he was human. I started walking before I knew I was moving.

His long brown woolen coat billowing out behind him, the Doctor simply smiled his enigmatic grin, shoved his hands in his pockets, and hurried to catch up. We had walked for a while when I smelled a campfire. I knew I was getting closer to him and a feeling of anticipation rushed over me.

They crossed into a field peppered with thousands of wildflowers. Off to the left I noticed standing stones that formed an oval with a large stone at its apex and a larger rectangular one that sat just outside the oval. At the base of the head stone the ground was burnt indicating that a fire had been there. Dry, wilted flowers lay scattered around the center and the grass was pressed down as if the site had been recently used. Wandering over, I felt the magic of the place as I pressed my hand to the stone at the pinnacle. It vibrated beneath my palm.

"What is this place?" I asked intrigued. "There's something about it."

"It's a Viking stone ship graveyard. It is a burial ground and the stones form a symbolic ship that sends the dead into the afterlife with everything they might need."

"It seems like there has been a funeral lately," I remarked sitting in the center of the grouping.

The Doctor's eyes held sadness. "Yes, life was very difficult during this time and in this land. There is no modern medicine. No antibiotics or any of the marvels that your time has come to take for granted. There wasn't much to do when people fell ill except pray to Odin."

"It's like I can feel the spirits here, like magic inhabits the stones themselves."

"It is more likely a combination of energies. The human body is made up of…"

I cut him off. "Shush Doctor." He huffed at me, but stopped his overly scientific explanation. I fell silent offering a prayer for the departed soul. When I opened my eyes again the Doctor was staring at me as if captivated.

"What? Have I grown a second head?" Good lord the man could stare.

"No, it's just not often that anyone shushes me. Or ever. Has anyone ever shushed me?" His eyes glazed over like he was flipping through a mental Rolodex of memories. "No, I don't think so. You intrigue me Sookie Stackhouse."

"You aren't the first to say that. I suppose when you live with vampires, werewolves, witches, and psychos you tend to lose some of your inhibitions."

He considered. "I imagine that is so," he responded, the wonder evident in his voice.

I laughed at his shock. I was about to tell him that scientific technobabble didn't impress me when I noticed a man walking towards us. Standing quickly, I dusted myself off, and walked out of the circle of stones. If this was a graveyard, I didn't want to seem disrespectful. The man strode across the field, tall and proud, his blond hair golden in the mid-afternoon sun. When he got closer, I knew my face had taken on a look of wonder. The Doctor seemed about to ask me what I saw.

I answered his unspoken question. "It's him," I barely whispered so in awe of his presence. He whipped around and his face broke out in a wide grin.

The Doctor started across the field while I stayed rooted in place. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor and this is…" He glanced behind and noticed that I hadn't moved. He waved me over, breaking my trance. "This is my cousin Sookie." I laughed that he had made me his cousin, but then again a man and a woman traveling alone would probably be frowned upon. I realized I had the chance to listen to his thoughts for the first time and couldn't resist. _So beautiful, like the Goddess Freya come to walk the Earth._ I sighed and my heartbeat sped up. I decided to quickly put back up my mental blocks. I wanted to experience this world without the aid of my telepathy, if I could resist. With romantic thoughts like the one I'd heard, it would be difficult. Still, there was no danger so it wasn't imperative to use my gift and I could always change my mind again later.

I made my way over to him not wanting to miss a minute of the time I could spend with Eric. My eyes roamed over him, glorious in the sunshine. It occurred to me that it was the first time I had ever seen him in the daytime. I memorized every detail of the way he looked in that moment. His cheekbones and jaw line still seemed to be carved from granite, his lips utterly kissable, and his shoulders broad and glistening in the light from a slight sweat that covered him, yet there was a softness that emanated from within. He hadn't yet been hardened by a thousand years of survival. Sadness seemed to surround him though, and I yearned to wrap my arms around his waist and comfort him. I realized that I'd been just staring at him and my eyes skittered to the side.

"Greetings, I am Eiríkr Eldr Sigrsæli, son of the Victorious King. What brings you to these lands?" It was odd hearing him speak English despite the fact that I knew the TARDIS was translating for us. His voice was deep and rich with a thick accent that made me want to melt right then and there.

Did his eyes seem bluer in the sunshine I wondered silently? I was unable to speak and was glad of the Doctor's gift of gab.

"My cousin was visiting with my family after her husband died last fall. I am escorting her back to her family in Alby."

A flicker of understanding passed across Eric's features. "You still have very far to travel then. You must come back to my home, visit and join us for the beginning of the feast of Sigrblot, and tomorrow you may begin your journey again." He seemed to be checking me out though I couldn't be sure if that was just wishful thinking on my part. I really wanted him to like me for some reason despite the fact that the Doctor and I couldn't stay long.

"Splendid," the Doctor exclaimed. He whispered to me that the feast was in celebration of the beginning of the growing season.

Eric smiled, not his vampire smile that meant you had displeased him, or his flirtatious smirk that meant he was imagining you naked, but an actual smile that bathed you in warmth and made you want to linger there. "Give me a moment and I will accompany you, I come to pay my respects." I glanced back over my shoulder to the standing stones. So there had been a funeral there recently and somehow it had affected Eric.

When he had stepped away, I whispered to the Doctor, "A widow? You made me a widow?"

"Sookie, we needed a cover story and since women in this day and age marry in their early teens, it seemed for the best. You would rather I had made you unmarried? That would have raised questions I feel certain that you would not want to answer." He raised an inquisitive eyebrow in my direction.

What was it with handsome men and their eyebrows, I asked myself. Of course, I realized that he was right. "Okay. I see your point."

Having had his moment of peace, Eric rejoined us. "Shall we?"

He gestured that we should follow him and I couldn't help but sneak a look at his butt. It really was fantastic and the belt that was slung low over his hips, holding a long knife in place, only accented it more and drew my eyes downward to his long muscled legs that were only partially concealed by a coarse brown fabric tunic. Then it occurred to me what he wouldn't be wearing underneath and when Eric looked back over his shoulder at me, I blushed fiercely having been caught ogling his incredible physique. His lips turned up in a teasing grin and I rushed to walk beside the Doctor trying not to stare, or at least not be caught staring again.

It wasn't long before we came upon a long wooden house with women who I assumed were preparing for the feast while the children played at their feet. They stopped what they were doing when they saw us approach and three little children came running up to Eric. The women gathered together chattering to each other at the appearance of two strangers.

"Da!" Three young voices chorused as they ran over to greet Eric. None of them could be older than five and the little girl reached her arms up to her father in a silent plea for him to pick her up. Eric was a father and it made him all the more handsome. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and I kept trying to sneak glances when I didn't think he was looking.

He hugged his beautiful blonde daughter tightly, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck. "Linnaea, my precious girl." He snuggled her against his chest and kissed her on the forehead before moving her to his hip and ruffling the blonde mop of hair of one of his sons who hid slightly behind his legs while the other stood on his other side, proud and trying to be taller next to his father. I scanned the chattering women wondering which one was Eric's wife. I'd never considered that he might have had a family before he was turned. He had always seemed so solitary to me.

My train of thought was interrupted by one of his children. "I'm Eiríkr, and I'm the oldest. It's my job to protect my brother and sister. Who are you?" He eyed the Doctor and I with a child's imitated suspicion.

I knelt down to speak to him on his level, easing his worry. "I'm Sookie and this is my cousin the Doctor. We are traveling and your father invited us to join you for the celebration this evening." His face eased a bit into a more childlike curiosity. "So you are Eiríkr and you're the oldest. Would you like to introduce me to your family?"

He nodded seriously. Pointing to his father's arms he said, "That's my little sister Linnie." She beamed down at me her tiny head resting against her father's shoulder. "And that's my little brother Alex," he said as he went to throw his arm around his brother and bring him forward.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all." A shadow fell over me and I stood ending up face to face with an older woman with grey hair held back by a leather tie and a terrifying look in her eye.

"That's my grandmamma. She just looks scary." Little Eiríkr said without fear sidling up to her and slipping his hand into hers. "Would you like to come and watch me fight? I am going to be as strong and brave as my Da when I grow up." My Eric gazed down with the pride evident in his eyes.

Eric took over for his son and introduced us. "This is the Doctor and his cousin Sookie, they will be joining us this evening. Doctor, Sookie, this is my mother Dahlia."

The old woman eyed me up and down, but before I could reply she beckoned me saying, "You are too skinny. Come. You must be tired from walking. We will feed you and you can sit for a while and rest." She grasped my hand and began tugging me along.

I laughed thinking that she was just like my Gran's friends, always trying to feed me. "Well it looks like I will have to watch you fight a little later." I smiled genuinely at the child who looked like a tiny copy of his father. I felt a pang of sadness knowing that he would never see his children grow up since Eric looked identical to the man I knew, but I buried the thought. I didn't want to ruin this visit with things I couldn't change.

The Doctor warned me that it was very important that I not reveal anything that might affect his future. I argued with him for a bit about it, but once he pointed out that I could royally screw up the timeline and potentially never end up knowing Eric at all, I quickly agreed. I looked back at the Doctor who indicated that I should go with the woman. I figured he wanted to get to know Eric and it was only fitting that I should spend time with the women despite how much I didn't want to leave human Eric's side. The Doctor waved as I was dragged along and I smiled as Eric's eyes followed me.

I finally stopped looking over my shoulder at him when I almost tripped and simply let Dahlia bring me into the circle of women. She introduced me around and sat me on a wooden bench around an outdoor fire. Over the fire roasted some kind of an animal that might have been a sheep. The women surrounded me, their preparations forgotten. Eric's mother hurried into the longhouse behind me and came back out bearing a worn wooden bowl filled with a brown stew that didn't look the least bit appetizing, but smelled fantastic, a thick crusty piece of bread, and a wooden mug filled with some kind of sweetened drink I imagined was mead though I had never tried any before. The women bombarded me with questions, most of which I couldn't answer. I picked out the ones that I could using the story that the Doctor had concocted for us. They pressed me for details about my husband and life in my village, but I was luckily saved from too much talking when Dahlia shooed them away to continue the cooking for the evening. Eric had informed us that all of the neighboring farmers would come with their families to partake of the food and friendship. It had been a long hard winter.

"You find my son attractive." Dahlia's gaze captured mine and I wasn't sure how to respond. How did women act in this time period? "Do not deny it, I can see by the way you look at him. He is handsome, no?"

I swallowed a mouthful of stew that had gone tasteless in my mouth. My eyes found Eric standing off to the side while the Doctor talked his ear off. I felt a thump in my heart and my breath hitched when he seemed to know I was looking at him and his eyes met mine. All I could do was nod to the woman and smile.

"He is a brave warrior, a good and noble man. He would be with the other men now if not for the loss of his wife, Aude."

The funeral at the standing stones must have been for his wife. "How sad. Did he love her very much?"

"She was his brother's wife, when he died it was Eiríkr's responsibility to marry her. He cared for her, as he should, but now he will marry a young woman from a neighboring village. She is very beautiful and will give him many more sons. The alliance will be good for his father the King."

I knew what she was doing; letting me know that Eric was already spoken for and I was not to interfere. Little did she know that there was no way I could marry Eric even if I wanted it. As interesting as this trip through his life would be, I did not intend to give up hot baths or microwave popcorn.

Instead of confronting her, I nodded and changed the subject. "Tell me about him."

She looked shocked that I had given in so easily, but she began to tell me stories of him. "He was a handful as a child, always running off and getting into trouble. I was forever chasing after him. As he grew older, he became more solitary. He would walk to the shore, just standing, staring at the water as the waves lapped his bare feet. He was anxious to grow into a man, to take to the sea like his father and elder brother. He practiced with his sword from the time he was strong enough to hold it. Many women desired him, but being honorable he stood by his duty to his family."

"He was always gentle with his sister and protected her fiercely. When they were younger, she would sit with her head in his lap and he would tell her stories of a beautiful princess who would have everything her heart desired. She, he insisted, would marry for love. He advocated for her with his father when she wanted to marry a handsome farmer from nearby that she met at the Midsummer's festival. Nothing made him happier than to give his sister to a man who obviously loved her, no matter how poor he was. They are very happy and have a large family. At heart, my son is a romantic, but it is not for him. He knows what is required to inherit his father's kingdom." She sighed as if it made her sad that he could not find a love that he desired, but in her words, I heard Eric’s pragmatism. To her love must seem like a frivolous emotion.

Suddenly she laughed heartily, a contagious sound. "I remember when he was around his tenth year and he watched as his father and brother left again for the sea. He was determined that he would show that he was a man and could provide for his family. He left to wander and was gone for a day and night. It wasn't unusual for him to take off, but I had started to worry that something had befell him until he walked back into the village, mud-caked and drenched to the bone. He had three of the tiniest fish you ever saw and came back proclaiming that he had provided us a feast. I would have laughed at him if he had not been so serious. I praised him and roasted the three little fish over a fire with potatoes, onions, and cabbage. He told everyone the story and how it made him a man."

I laughed along with her and hearing us, the Doctor and Eric ambled over.

"Mother, what is so funny? You aren't telling stories again are you?" He was blushing. My big strong Viking was blushing.

"She was telling me what a great provider you were when you were growing up," I informed him. I couldn't help it; I burst into laughter again.

"Oh mother," he chided her, embarrassed.

"What Eiríkr? I didn't tell her that as a child you refused to wear clothing and would run streaking around the village." She winked at me. She might not want me to marry her son, but since we had evidently cleared up that little problem, she seemed to like me well enough.

He turned his back to us, picking up a long stick and stirring the fire. "A man provides for his family, mother," he replied without heat. I could hear the smile in his voice even though he was facing away from us. "He takes care of those that are his. Isn't that right Doctor?"

"Oh right! Absolutely. That is the way it should be." He sat next to me, stretching his trouser clad legs out in front of him, and threw his arm casually around my shoulder. "Eric here has been telling me of his adventures. Of the sea and the dangers of that he faces. Even since he's stayed here while the rest are off having grand adventures, he's told me about the attacks that only occur at night. Isn't that right Eric?" I realized that there must be vampires in the area and I wondered how soon he would be turned.

He seemed proud of his ability to protect his family, but at the same time, he chastised the Doctor. "Do not worry the women. I can take care of my own; they have no need to fear."

I wanted him to turn around and look at me again. "Oh I have no doubt that you are one of the fiercest warriors this land has ever seen. The women here have nothing to fear, do they?"

He spun around, his eyes blazing with intensity, and though I could see he was flattered, he denied himself my praise. "No, my father is the most ferocious warrior. That is why they call him Eiríkr the Victorious. He has never lost a battle and all in the land fear him. One day I hope to be as great as him."

"Oh of that there is no doubt." The Doctor said smiling slyly at me. I nudged him with my elbow in the ribs. "Would you mind showing us around Eric? I must admit I'm curious to see the rest of your lands."

"I would be honored to unless Sookie would rather rest while you and I walk?" He turned his stunning blues eyes once again to lock with mine.

"Oh no," I responded quickly taking the hand he offered me. As interesting as his mother was, I didn't travel back in time to talk to her. "Do you think the children would like to join us?"

He called the kids and they bounded over to join us on our walk. Eric showed us all of the neighboring homesteads and the different fields. He told us of his childhood spent wandering around the beautiful land that surrounded them. The boys raced ahead while Linnie slipped her small hand in mine and walked by my side, stopping every so often to pick flowers. I caught Eric sneaking glimpses at the two of us, and it brought a joy to my soul. Despite the differences, he was the man I knew from my time. I was shocked that I could see the vampire in the man he was and the man in the vampire he became. He bragged about his sons and how they would be noble warriors when they grew up and how he would teach little Eiríkr to wield a sword soon. He had already carved him a wooden one, which I noticed that his oldest boy was carrying even now. He wore it strapped around his waist just like Eric did his own and when he became bored with chasing his younger brother he fell in step with his father, imitating his stride.

Late in the afternoon, Alex clambered up on the Doctor who swung him onto his back and told the most ridiculous stories about the places he had seen. His verbal barrage and funny way of speaking entertained them, and we were back at the longhouse before I noticed that our walk was at an end. He pulled little Eiríkr, who could barely keep his eyes open, down off his shoulders and handed him to one of the women, who gestured that I should bring the sleeping Linnaea into the house. We laid them out on the beds where they snuggled down under the grey woolen blankets.

"I'm Arwen," the pretty, curvy, brunette said quietly as we slipped back outside. I noticed that her build was very similar to my own, as were many of the other women I had seen.

"Sookie. I'm pleased to meet you."

She hesitated a bit and I wondered what she wanted to say. I waited patiently for her to begin, but I wasn't prepared for what she told me. "He hasn't smiled since his wife's death. He is happier today than since it happened. You have given him back a spark of life."

I didn't know what to say to that. Eric had always had such a joy de vivre, so I couldn't imagine him not having that. True he didn't smile much, but I thought that was due more to the Sheriff side of him needing to maintain control and order.

"Has it been hard on him?" I asked as delicately as I could.

"She died bearing his child and there was nothing he could do. He is such a protective warrior that I think it hurt him that he could not protect her from that."

"Then it is good that he will marry again soon. Eric should not carry that kind of sadness." She glanced at me confused and I realized that I had talked of him as if I knew him. I did, of course, but I couldn't let her know that. "I mean a man should not be alone. He should have a woman to care for him."

She smiled and agreed. "Ah yes, that is true, but he does not love her. She is his father and mother's choice for him. A selfish child, she will not soothe his heart. She thinks only of being on his arm when Eiríkr takes over as King."

I felt a sharp stab of jealousy. Not that I wanted him to be alone, but I wanted him to be with someone who would recognize him for the love he could give. For a split second, I considered the idea that I could stay in the past with him, bearing his children, but then I remembered that he would at some point be killed and turned into a vampire. My heart broke thinking of what his future held and the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop it. The Eric that I had spent the afternoon with deserved to be happy. He was a good man and a loving father.

"I think you should stay here," she said, breaking me out of my contemplations. "You have no husband and I see the way you look at him."

"How I wish I could Arwen, but I don't belong here." It made me sad to say, but it was the truth.

"Why? He would be a good husband to you. He is strong and a brave warrior. You're not too old could yet give him many fine children. I saw you with them today. You would be a good mother." She looked at me confused.

He reminded me so much of Eric when he had amnesia and I wished…well as my Gran would say, if wishes were horses. "It's complicated. I need to return to my family. It's where I belong." Truthfully the only family I had left was Jason, but then there was Tara and Sam, my life in Bon Temps and the Eric I knew back in my time: the highhanded and utterly sexy man who frustrated me to no end. I couldn't leave him behind, even if I didn't know what was going on between the two of us. "It's complicated," I sighed again.

She nodded sadly and we both walked out to join the growing group of people who had gathered for the feast. A long wooden table was laid with all sorts of fish and vegetables, potatoes and meat, and decorated with wildflowers that must have been picked from the surrounding fields. The sun was just setting and I caught sight of Eric standing separate and watching over everyone. He pulled himself out of his solitude and mingled among the happy throng that ate and drank, talked and laughed with abandon. He joined in, but still seemed to hold himself apart. The Doctor and I were bombarded with questions about our lives and where we were from, which I mostly told the truth, minus you know, the whole being from a thousand years in the future part. But I told them of my Gran and my friends, of my brother and how much trouble he always seemed able to get into. Several times I caught Eric looking in my direction and I wondered if I should let down my shields and listen, but decided not to. He only talked to me a few times throughout the night, needing to see to the enjoyment of his guests, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it might. I was simply happy to be able to experience even this small glimpse of his life.

Later in the night, everyone sat down around the fire and started telling stories. It was amazing to listen to the adventures they dreamt up in this time before TV, books, and radio. Eric paced around behind everyone as if nervously debating with himself; it was endearing seeing this unsure side of him. After what felt to me like forever, he finally seemed to come to a decision, and slipped down to sit next to me on the ground, placing his hand next to mine. I felt like a teenage girl on a first date. I did let my shields slip for just an instant then and heard him wonder, _"Does she like me?"_ I smiled, unused to this shy Eric. A warm feeling grew in my belly sitting beside him bathed in firelight. Slowly his fingers moved so that they were entwined with mine and I felt a burst of joy ripple through me. His thumb traced circles on my palm sending shivers to the core of me. I listened enraptured when Eric leaned forward and joined in the storytelling.

His voice was captivating as he told of Thor and his mighty hammer, Mjollnir, and his battle against the Midgard Serpent that he will defeat on the day of Ragnarok, the end of the Cosmos. I knew a little of the story from high school, but it was fascinating hearing it told among people who believed in the myth. Those gathered around the fire listened enraptured. He took my hand again when he finished and I let my held fall to his shoulder as we sat together listening as another voice took over. The Doctor seemed just as enchanted by everything that was happening and even joined in with wild tales of Time Lords and a magnificent battle against their greatest foe. I noticed the crowd beginning to thin, couples slipping off into the night, families taking their children home to tuck them in to dream of wild gods and thunder.

Eric bent over, whispering in my ear, and asking shyly, "Would you walk with me Sookie? There is a place that I would like to show you."

I turned to face him and knew that there was nothing I wanted more in this world than to walk by his side, hand in hand under an ancient moon.


	3. Under an Ancient Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N We start in the present tense and then move back to ancient Sweden. 
> 
> Warning: Lemons (naughtiness)
> 
> Beta: Realjena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Eric_

I stared at the walls of my office, utterly motionless, but really trying to figure out why I felt so off. The witch problem had been taken care of, my memory restored except for the days I spent with Sookie, and Fangtasia was beginning to get back to normal. I'd talked to Pam earlier in the night and had her start looking for a new bartender and waitress to replace Chow and Ginger who had died during the witch war. Now the only thing I had to do was get Sookie to reveal what had gone on between the two of us when I had stayed with her. I knew we'd been intimate, but I wanted to know how we'd gotten there. How had it happened? What had I done that caused her to let down her guard long enough to let me in? I could feel that she cared because of our increased though uncompleted bond.

I paused mid mental rant. The blood bond. I hadn't noticed its absence at first; it had been so faint before and I was unused to its increased connection to Sookie, but it wasn't there at all. Not faint, not wavering, just gone. I sped out of my chair so fast it crashed into the wall behind me creating a massive dent that would have to be repaired. Out the door in less than fifteen seconds, I screamed through the air towards Sookie's. The wind burned, but I was too worried to notice.

I kept searching the bond: how had it disappeared while I was dead for the day? Wouldn't I have felt it if something happened to her? It didn't make sense unless…but I wouldn't think of that. There was no explanation as to how I had fallen in love with her and I didn't care. I couldn't imagine a world without her even though the emotions roiling around in me were stronger than before I lost my memory. I told her recently that I didn't like having feelings and I meant it. But now that I had felt them, I wanted them. My ability to feel had been changing since the night Sookie walked into the Fangtasia all innocence, sass, and sunshine. I didn't enjoy the uncertainty of these newfound emotions, but they were there and they were mine.

Where the fuck was she? I screeched to a halt in her backyard, creating a gouge ten feet long. My head whipped around smelling something unknown that I couldn't identify. The house was dark and when I ran to the front, her car was still sitting in her new driveway. I collided with the front door, splintering it into shards, and began searching for any sign that she had been taken. There was nothing. Her house looked the same as it ever had.

I ripped my phone out of my back pocket. "Pam, get someone over to Sookie's house to fix her front door."

"You do realize its nine o'clock at night, right? What's happened to her now?" Pam's sarcasm usually entertained me.

"Pam, I don't care what it costs. Get someone out here NOW. Sookie's gone. I'm heading to the shifter's bar to look for her." I hung up, shoved the phone back in my pocket, and took off.

I stormed into Merlotte's and she wasn't there, but the shifter was. "Merlotte, have you seen Sookie tonight?" I somehow managed not to scream at him.

"Eric," Sam responded coolly. "If Sookie hasn't told you were she is, then I certainly won't either." It took every ounce of a thousand years of willpower not to throttle the life from him right then and there.

"Tell her to call me if you see her," I spat at him. Surging from the parking lot, I circled over the town trying to get a sense of where she might be, but the bond was blank. Heading back to Shreveport, I tried to think through my apprehension that something had happened to her. Feeding would help me to think clearly. Then I would rip apart the entire state of Louisiana until I found her.

_Sookie_

Eric waited for my answer, his face a bevy of uncertainty. "Absolutely. I just need to tell the Doctor that I'm going for a walk." If something happened while we were away from the group, I wanted someone to come looking for us.

He squeezed my hand. "I'll meet you behind the longhouse."

I headed over to the Doctor and sat beside him on the wooden bench. I waited a few minutes and then leaned in whispering that I would be with Eric.

He eyed me warily. "Remember Sookie, you can't say anything to him, not even on accident. It could have huge ramifications."

"I know Doctor, I promise. I'm not going to risk future Eric for human Eric, but this is literally a once in a lifetime opportunity to know him as he was."

His smile was sad, but he bumped his shoulder against mine, nudging me in the direction Eric had gone. I kissed his cheek quickly and headed off to locate the man I had traversed a thousand years to find. Eric was leaning against the back of the house, arms folded, one leg crossed over the other, looking as sexy as ever in a pose I knew well. He pushed himself upright and came towards me a look of excitement dancing across his features.

"I worried you wouldn't come. I assure you that I only have the most honorable of intentions." His nervously slipped his hand into mine and I almost laughed at loud. No matter how honorable my Eric was, he definitely had naughty intentions.

I reached up with my free hand to cup his face. "I trust you," I replied, and realized I meant it. Not just for this Eric, but for my Eric as well. Ever since the night we met, he had been protecting me. I had been fighting this knowledge because of his naughty intentions, but even so he never wavered from his honorable nature. My insecurity kept me from truly seeing him. Yes, he carried darkness with him, but he wasn't evil. It was as his mother had said: he was a good and noble man.

His face lit up and we began walking under the shine of a full moon. We headed into a thick wooded area and Eric held the branches of the trees we walked through aside so that they wouldn't smack me as we wound our way deeper into the forest. The moonlight filtered down through the branches, dappling the crunching leaves beneath our feet, tiny animals scurrying away from the slight noises we made against the underbrush.

"Tell me about your family Sookie. I caught pieces of your stories earlier, but I wish to hear the whole."

"Well, besides the Doctor, it's just me and my big brother now. Our parents drowned in a flood when I was real young and then my Gran," my voice broke a little, but I went on, "my Gran died a little while ago."

"You were close to her?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, she raised me and Jason after our parents died so losing her was hard." I brushed away a tear that escaped and took a deep breath. "She was amazing."

"What happened? You make it sound as if it was unexpected." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"She was murdered one night while I was out."

A flicker of anger crossed his face. "Your brother avenged her death." He made it a statement rather than a question.

I hesitated, unsure of how to explain it without giving anything away. "Well, no. Some thought he was responsible, but I figured out who it was. He almost killed me too, but I fought back and made sure he was taken care of."

He face showed a look of pride. "So you are a warrior too then?"

A small laugh escaped me. "I never thought about it that way, but I guess you could say that." It wasn't quite the truth, but it was probably as close as I could get without revealing anything. We both fell silent letting the sounds of the night envelop us.

"It's not much farther," he said, ducking beneath an overhanging branch. I could hear running water somewhere not too far away.

True to his word we only walked for a little while longer before he moved ahead of me to part a couple of overgrown bushes. Stepping though, I felt like I had been transported into a fairy wonderland. A small stream burbled down a series of large boulders and was surrounded by trees and bushes that concealed it from the outside world on either side of the bank. About ten feet away a huge fallen tree covered in moss lay across the stream, enclosing the space and creating a sense of privacy. A small grassy area sat behind the bushes we had just walked through and the only unblocked space came from above. Moonlight streamed down from the starlit sky bathing this wonderland in a muted light. I slipped off my soft leather boots and walked over to dip my bare feet in the stream. The water was cool, but the air warm enough that I adjusted quickly. Eric pulled off his boots as well, setting his sword and knife to the side, and sat down beside me, taking my hand and winding his fingers around mine.

"This place is amazing Eric, I feel like we've stepped into a land where fairies and sprites dance across the ripples in the water."

"I've never brought anyone here. It is where I come when being my father's son becomes too much for me. It seems there is always someone who needs something in the village and I know that it is my duty to see to them, but sometimes I need the silence I find here."

I tilted my head up to look at him and saw a peace in his face that I'd never seen in my Eric's. But the sentiment he expressed, I could imagine falling from his lips. I wondered if my Eric had a place he retreated to when being Sheriff became too much. He turned his face to gaze down at me and his fingers reached up to trace from my cheek down to my chin and across my parted lips. Shivers raced across my skin and I found it hard to breathe. He pulled back as if afraid and my skin missed the warmth of his touch. I let my body collapse backward and lay looking up at the stars. There were so many here. The Milky Way streaked across the sky creating an arc around the moon. Eric leaned down onto his side, his head propped up on his bent arm.

"Can I ask you something Eric?"

"Of course, anything."

"Have you ever been in love? I mean, your mother told me about what you did for your sister, getting your father to allow her to marry for love, but it made me wonder if…well if there was a girl that you cared for, maybe when you were younger?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately, no. Women have desired me because of my status, but never for myself." The tips of his fingers traced absent trails across my collarbone. "I cared for Aude, my wife, and she for me, but I would not name it love." He paused and then asked, "Did you love your husband?"

I thought about it. There had been no marriage, but Bill was the only relationship that I had experienced. "I did, at first, but…" My voice trailed off and I turned my face away so he could not see my tears. He moved his hand up to gently pull my chin back towards him and wiped the tears that had fallen.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to make you sad." Lines creased between his eyebrows and I reached up to smooth away the imminent frown.

"It is not your fault." I paused considering how to continue. "I am simply happy to be here with you now."

"There is something about you Sookie. Something that awakens my soul like no women before you has been able to do. I find that I am reluctant to let you leave tomorrow. I wish to keep you by my side."

I pulled my feet out of the water, tucking my legs up and leaning onto my hand to stare into those blue eyes that it would be so easy to lose myself in. I listened to his thoughts, which told me he was serious. He wanted me to stay with him, wanted to keep me as the treasure he'd found. He wasn't lying: he truly meant every word he spoke to me. I raised my shields back up wanting to leave his secrets untouched. For once, I didn't feel the need to pry.

"If I could stay, I would Eric."

His hand moved to my shoulder, slid down my arm taking my hand, which he raised and pressed to his chest. "Then you shall live on in the beat of my heart and I shall wait every day for your return."

I let my hand linger on the heartbeat I'd never felt before. "Please, you can't wait for me. I'll never be able to return," I begged him. I didn't know how long he had left, but I knew I didn't want him to miss his chance for a woman to spend his life with simply because I could not stay.

He tried to pull away, but I held his hand captive in mine. "You are promised to another?" He asked softly.

What could I tell him? How could I explain without hurting him? "I have my own duties back home. I can't abandon those that depend on me. There are people who are waiting for me to return."

I searched his face hoping to see understanding. His eyes closed tenderly, his face upturned. "Please look at me Eric. I really wish I could stay with you, but all I can offer is tonight." His endless blue eyes stared into mine and as I said the words, I knew they were true. I would have stayed with him forever if fate had not already determined his path, but tonight, tonight I would treasure the love he offered me. My love for him began in another century, with a different version of the same man, but it made no difference to me. I loved him. This Eric, my Eric, they were one and the same, I realized that now.

"I understand…" He broke off and sat up suddenly. Grabbing his sword in one hand and his knife in the other, he was on his feet in seconds. I let down my shields searching for the danger and I found it. There was a void lurking unseen in the woods beyond the fallen tree and across the stream. We couldn't run, I knew better than that. But could Eric fight a vampire and survive or would tonight be the last night of his human life?

"Sookie, run!" He tried to shove me behind him.

"No way. I'm not leaving you. Give me your knife."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sookie…"

"No. Don't Sookie me, give me the knife." He looked as if he was going to argue, but I didn't let him. "I need to be able to protect myself."

He nodded and handed it to me. He turned to face me and opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Instead, he grabbed my waist and brought his lips crashing down to meet mine in a fierce and passionate kiss. I reached up grabbing his long blonde hair and my lips parted to allow his tongue to tangle with mine. It only lasted only a moment before we both snapped back into a fighting stance.

There was a rustling somewhere close by. The vampire vaulted from behind the fallen tree and rushed us. Eric swung his sword in a long arc, slicing across the bare and pale chest of our attacker. His hair was dark and matted and he charged again, this time going for me. I slashed out at him and he grabbed my wrist, try to twist the knife out of my grip, and going for my throat. I wrested my hand from him and stabbed, leaving the handle protruding from his gut, and he threw me off. The momentum tossed me into the bushes that thankfully broke my fall. I scrabbled trying to find a piece of wood that could be used as a stake, but I found nothing but twigs within reach. The vampire pulled out the knife and stalked towards me, going for the easy kill, and I realized he must be a young one. No vampire who had lived any length of time would have turned his back on the man who surged up behind him. Eric brought his sword across the vampire’s neck and decapitated him, covering my body in exploded blood and gore.

Eric dropped his sword, pulling me up, and frantically searching my body for injury. "Are you okay?" He ran his hands over me as if in reassurance that I was still with him.

"I'm fine Eric." His wild eyes betrayed any belief that I was telling the truth and I repeated myself. "Truly, I'm okay. I promise. Just covered in blood. Not my own," I quickly added.

He crushed me to his chest, his hand winding through my hair. I could hear his heart thumping with leftover adrenalin. "Thank Odin, I thought I was going to lose you. The attacks by these creatures are becoming more frequent."

I held onto him just as tightly. "I'm just glad you survived," I whispered, knowing that one night soon that wouldn't be the case. My body shivered for what awaited him.

His grip eased. "Shhh now. We're fine. Come, let's get you cleaned up." He released me, taking my hand instead and led me to the stream where I dipped into the cool water gratefully.

He slipped into the stream in front of me. He came closer and his arm slipped around, cradling my back, and lowering my body so that my hair flowed out behind me, washing the blood clean. His cupped hand ran rivulets across my forehead and cheeks and his fingers gently wiped away the blood that had splattered there. I lifted my arms and began to wash the blood from his muscled limbs that glistened in the moonlight. Once we were both clean, we stood bodies entwined, just looking at each other. He reached up, tucking a stray hair behind my ear and bent down to kiss me. His lips were warm and soft and I let my body relax into his. A breeze brushed passed us. I shivered in his arms and he pulled me from the water and onto the grassy bank, lying down on the ground beside me.

"When I first saw you I thought you were a goddess come to life. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon."

"There is no man who could ever compare to you," I responded as my body warmed to both his words and the trail of his fingertips down the hollow of my throat.

He brought his lips to mine again and I pulled his body to follow so that I could feel the rippled lines of his chest against me. His hands shadowed a path down over the curve of my waist to my hip, and down to my bare thighs. A moan escaped my mouth and my hands ran down his sculpted back until they reached the curve of his perfect ass and brought him closer to me. I could feel the hard length of him pressing into the part that desired him most. His hand slipped under the tunic teasing the inside of my thigh, his fingers playing just to the edge and back down. Every circle he traced strayed closer to the center of me, but just out of reach.

I needed him to sink his long fingers inside me, to feel what he did to me. Nibbling down my neck to my shoulders while his hand progressed slowly up, my hips moving of their own accord, he teased me. His fingertips fluttering over the heat of me, and he removed his hands and his lips to pull up my tunic, lifting it over my head and tossing it aside. I did the same for him and we were both naked and bared to one another. I reached up, tracing the hard planes of his chest and he finally slipped one finger inside me. His body was so warm, where I was used to the cool feeling of him as a vampire. I let my tongue trace the outline of his muscles, spreading my legs for him, and ran my hands down to his gracious plenty, enjoying how hard he was as his hips moved his length in the circle of my fingers.

His mouth bent to close over one of my nipples, his tongue licking, teeth nibbling as our bodies made known their needs. My other hand clutched at his back as our breathing became heavier, our moans mingling with the rapid beating of our hearts, in time with our bodies.

"I need you," he gasped in between the strokes of his exploring fingers.

"Oh Eric yes, please, oh I want you inside me now." He removed his hand and pushing up, locked his arms on either side of my body so that he was watching as I guided the hard length of him between my thighs. He slid into me only slightly, then pulled back and slipped inside me again, further this time. In and out, going a little farther each time, teasing until neither of us could take anymore and he plunged deep inside me and we both cried out, our blended pleas echoing into the night.

His mouth collided with mine and our hips ground against each other, trying to drive deeper, always deeper. He turned us over so that I was riding him, his hands gripping, running from my hips to my breasts and back again. He lifted himself so that he chest pressed against my breasts. His hand wove up into my hair, forcing my head back and kissing down the length of my neck, his body urging mine to take what it would, my own giving him everything, taking in every glorious inch of him. My fingernails raked across his back and he bit and nipped and licked and kissed me passionately making my body his for eternity. He flipped us back over and rocked into me, harder and harder, until we both came screaming our pleasure to the ancient moon. His body collapsed onto mine, shuddering, our hearts thundering, lungs gasping, and our bodies covered in the sweat of our lovemaking.

We were silent as we regained our breath and he toyed with my hair. "I do not think I can let you go without making you mine."

"I think you just did," I giggled to him and played with the fine blonde hairs that lightly covered his chest.

He sat up and looked down at me intensely. "No, that is not what I mean. I want you for my wife."

I closed my eyes and sighed sadly. "Eric, I can't stay, I told you."

"I know, my love, but it changes nothing. I want to make you my wife, here, now, just between us, so that when I do my duty for my family, I have something of my own hidden away in my heart."

I sat up as well, tucking my legs under me so that I was almost kneeling in front of him. "What are you saying?"

"Sookie, will you handfast with me, here in my secret place, under the light of the full moon blazing above us." I searched his eyes and knew that I wanted this as much as he did. I wanted to be his wife if only in the quiet spaces where no one would ever know.

"Yes I will." I knew that doing this here would make things more complicated when I returned to my own time, but I would allow no regrets.

He reached up and pulled the leather thong from his hair and I nearly gasped when I realized that it was almost identical to the one he wore in my own time. He took my smaller hand in his and wrapped it three times around, binding us together. We were both still naked and I didn't care.

"I Eric, pledge myself to you Sookie from now until the end of time. May our souls find each other in every lifetime we are granted." He gazed down at me, love evident in his eyes.

"I Sookie, pledge myself to you Eric from now until the end of time. May our souls find each other in every lifetime we are granted." I knew, for me, that there was no going back. I had given myself to him.

Emotion swelled in me as he brought his lips to mine. Our hands wrapped into the strands of our unbound hair and only the moon witnessed our joining.

 


	4. Until We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N You will notice that towards the end there is a Swedish phrase that has been left untranslated. That is intentional. I promise you will find out in the future what Eric says to Sookie, but I ask for your patience in letting that be revealed in due time. I will not leave you hanging on that thread, I promise.
> 
> As per usual: Thanks for reading! Enjoy!
> 
> Beta: realjena
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Until We Meet Again  
 _Sookie_

I woke up surrounded by the early morning sunshine and wrapped in a very naked Viking. I stayed frozen in position because I wanted to memorize everything about this moment. It would never happen again. I would never again wake up bathed in sunbeams next to a sleeping Eric. His face was serene. There were no frustrated lines marring the space between his eyebrows though tiny crinkles radiated out from his eyes as he squinted in his sleep against the breaking day. His blond lashes reflecting the light that shone down on the two of them. I dared to raise my hand to linger on his relaxed shoulder, following the line of his arm that lay thrown over my hip. I traced over his eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose, and fluttering over his lips that were slightly parted, a tiny smile playing along the corners of his mouth. His eyelids flickered open and I lost myself in their fathomless blue ocean.

"Good morning my wife." He reached up and caressed my cheek. My eyes closed and I leaned into his touch.

"Waking up next to you certainly makes it a good morning." I took his hand in mine, forming a heart shape between our chests. Tiny kisses butterflied from his lips to my knuckles and warmed me to the tips of my toes, which scrunched up in response, rubbing against his calf. "And how did you sleep my husband?"

"Better than I have in many a year, but your beautiful face was enough to assure that." He kissed the tip of my nose and then my lips, then my neck to my shoulders to the line of my collarbone and dipping down into the valley of my breasts, which led to another feverish coupling, creating love out of joining.

My heart felt as if it was tethered to his. I didn't want to get up, neither of us did, but the future must go forward. We couldn't stay cocooned in our own private world forever, no matter how tempting the prospect was. Eric dressed me, his fingers lingering as the fabric fell over my curves. I did the same for him, strapping his belt over his hips, my eyes devouring his masculinity as he fitted his sword and knife firmly into place.

He once again held aside the bushes so that I could walk though, shattering the spell that had been woven around us. We walked back as we had come, hand in hand. I tried to pull mine back from his when we approached, worrying that somehow our attachment would hurt his position, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Eric, I don't want to cause you any trouble," I pleaded with him.

He stopped us from moving forward. "Hush, you are my wife even if I can't shout it for all to hear and I will not let you go any sooner than I must. Unless you worry for your reputation?" His face took on a look of sad understanding. This time it was his turn to try and slip his fingers from my grasp, which tightened in response.

"I have nothing to worry about since I will have to leave and won't be able to come back. I am proud to know you as my husband and I will stand next to you as long as I can." His hand reached up cupping my chin and kissing me tenderly. I was used to his hurricane kisses, leaving behind my wrecked and heaving body. This was a whisper that stole my breath, no less intense, yet it was as if his love twisted down inside me and took root.

The village was just waking, fires being stoked into life, children yawning into tiny, cupped palms, and mothers' tired limbs stretching into usefulness. Eric settled me at one of the wooden benches and went about the business of the morning. Little Eiríkr, Alex, and Linnie stumbled out from the longhouse and sat down around me. Eric's little girl snuggled herself onto my lap, a thumb in her mouth, eyes barely open. Eric came over and handed them all some bread, a wedge of cheese, and wooden cup of buttermilk, which they consumed in sleepy silence, and then did the same for me. Dahlia came out and kissed the children and her son good morning giving me a suspicious glance. She looked over her shoulder at Eric who shot her a warning look that told her to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Harumph," she muttered and went about her morning rituals.

Other than the interaction with Eric's mother, no one gave us a second glance. While some women ground corn into flour to make bread, others gathered eggs from the chickens, and the rest cleaned up after last night's feast. Dahlia sent the children off to do their chores and I helped the village women clean up asking questions about where things went. A beautiful tall woman named Astrid collected the bowls and mugs into a basket and I offered to help her take them to the river for washing. I saw Eric smile as I fitted myself into the life around me. I kept my eyes open for the Doctor, but I still hadn't seen him yet.

Astrid and I chatted about her family and her husband. It reminded me of when my Gran's friend would gather in the kitchen when I was younger. This life, lived a thousand years ago, so similar to the reality I understood. There were differences like a nutty homemade soap instead of dishwashing liquid and a campfire rather than a gas range. It felt familiar and strange at the same time, but I fell into the rhythm of the day easily. We finished up with the dishes and headed back. Finally, I caught sight of the Doctor, seated Indian style at Eric's feet, and listening intently. Eric was gesturing wildly, his face animated, and I realized that he must be telling a story.

"I thought that I was destined for Valhalla. We were outnumbered, but we are warriors and would not give in to the English until either they or we were dead. Odin was on our side that day."

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating. Sookie, you would not believe the stories that Eric here has been telling me. Not that I usually go in for the violence thing, but hearing about the battles? Hypnotizing. It's a wonder he's lasted this long with the fighting that he's seen, but there's more Sookie, so much more. He's been telling me about their expeditions as well. Exploration! Imagine it, seeing a land that no one has ever stepped foot on before." The Doctor's eyes were alight with childlike joy.

I smiled indulgently at the Doctor. There was something so innocent in his excitement, but his eyes expressed a much different story. Ancient memories assailed him and yet somehow he was able to keep his unbridled enthusiasm. I sat down next to him and listened as he and Eric told stories to each other and if I didn't know better I would have thought they were trying to one-up each other, but they really were just that excited to be sharing. I shook my head in surprise, never having imagined that Eric could be like this. He was captivating.

The children joined us after their early morning chores were finished, eager to be a part of the stories that were being passed down from one generation to the next right in front of me. Living history breathing out in the present tense.

The Doctor leaned over to me at one point and asked if I minded if we stayed another day. "Are you kidding me? Absofreakinglutely."

The look on Eric's face told me that the TARDIS had been unable to translate the mash-up of my words, but he understood enough to know that we wouldn't be leaving today. His face broke out in a wide grin and he pulled me to my feet, wrapping his arms around me and spinning us until we were both dizzy. He set me back on my feet and gave me a good sound kissing that had me swooning. I was fairly certain it wasn't princely behavior, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I had another day with Eric.

The three of us spent the afternoon with many of the others from the village in the fields helping to plant the crops for the coming season. Even the Doctor got his hands dirty. I felt, well, I felt useful in a way that was new to me. I never understood how my grandmother could love gardening so much, but out here, sowing the seeds that would help the village survive for another year? It was the creation and survival of life. I was filthy by the end of the afternoon and it was wonderful. At one point it occurred to me that Eric, as the King's son, probably wasn't required to work in the fields, so I asked him about it.

"You are right, I could simply allow the villagers to work the fields, but I prefer to lead differently than most. I want my people to know that I am willing to do anything that they do. I am normally away at sea so I do not have the opportunity to help with the planting, but since I am here, I thought to join them." He bent down so that he was eye level with me. "Besides, how could I resist a chance to enjoy the vision of you sweaty and on your knees?"

I laughed, thinking it was totally something that my Eric would say. "Eric you shock me," I mockingly teased him. I covered another few seeds in dirt and shimmied forward. "Though I must say the feeling is mutual." I dropped a few more seeds into the ground.

He came towards me, covering my hands with his. "I happen to know a place where we can get cleaned up after we finish here." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I shivered.

"Is that so?" I teased, allowing his fingers to stroke my hands beneath his.

"It is." He stood and walked away to break more ground ahead of me and I tried to shake off the longing that rippled through my body. I gazed at him, covered in sweat and utterly striking in the mid-afternoon sun. Sighing I went back to what I was doing, humming off-tune and completely happy.

Once we finished for the day he sent the children back with his mother, grabbed my hand, and we ran off towards our secret wooded alcove. Once hidden, we tore off our clothes and jumped into the stream. It was perfect as we splashed and wrestled and kissed and enjoyed our stolen afternoon.

"Eric!" I squealed as he picked me up and tossed me. My arms went wild as I plunged beneath the surface and came back up sputtering. "Oh. That is it. You are in for it now."

I surged forward, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and trying to pull him under. It didn't work. He might not have vampire strength, but he was still well over six feet tall and made of nothing but muscle. He dipped one arm under the water, scooping me up, and pretending he was going to throw me again. I increased my grip on him, my legs scissoring, and splashing water in glittering arcs that dazzled in the sun. Smiling down at me, he brought his lips to mine, and released my legs, which I promptly wrapped around his waist. We stayed in the water and when our passion overtook us, he slipped easily inside of me, making love as the water flowed around us.

Afterwards, we pulled ourselves onto the bank and collapsed satisfied in each other's embrace. He ran his fingers through the wet tangles of my hair and when he finished, I settled myself behind him so that I could braid his hair like I had done for him in my own time. I knew how much he would like it since his future self already expressed the sentiment. It was interesting to me that future Eric didn't remember meeting me, since all of this occurred in his past, but then my brain got a little confused thinking about it so I simply settled myself into his lap and let his hands roam absently over my body as we talked.

I was curious though about one thing. I had done enough reading to know that Viking men usually had beards. It had always confused me as to why he was clean-shaven. Don't get me wrong, I loved it and couldn't imagine Eric all scraggly faced, but still. "Eric, can I ask you something?"

"Of course my love."

"Well, I don't want to offend you or anything." He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "But I was wondering why you don't have a beard? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want, you know, if it's offensive or something, I was just curious."

The laugh that exploded out of him startled me. "Do you not think me a man without one Sookie?" I shook my head vehemently to assure him that there was not even remotely an option. "I'm just teasing you. When I decided not to go to sea for the season I shaved it off. The wind is quite brisk on the water, but here on land, I am unused to the warmth on my face. I know that I am a man and any woman who might doubt that would be sorely mistaken. Must I remind you of my virility?" With a quickness I was on my back and pressed into the earth, my body trapped beneath his.

"Ahh no, I have no doubts on that subject," a subject which was definitely making itself known, "but if you'd like to show me again, just to make sure I've learned that particular lesson, I promise to play close attention."

He spent the rest of the afternoon teaching me.

When we had finished with each other, it was time to head back, unfortunately. I could spend the rest of my life naked laying in the woods with Eric, but reality intruded. When we arrived back in the center of things, the village was bustling around getting ready for the evening. As soon as she saw me, Dahlia called me over to help with the evening meal. Though the dishes we prepared were unknown to me, I enjoyed cooking and set to work happily on every task I was assigned. I watched as Eric practiced swordplay with his oldest son, while Alex sat off to the side, his attention riveted by his father and older brother. Linnie came over and asked me if she could help and since she was too little, I simply allowed her to sit next to me while I told her stories of growing up with my grandmother.

The Doctor and I, as well as Eric and his family, sat around the fire as we had the night before except that we were a much smaller group. The others had retired to their family's living spaces, and although I had loved the camaraderie of evening before, I reveled in the chance to watch the interactions between Eric and his children. I listened mesmerized as he told the story of Beowulf and Grendel, a story he had picked up in his travels. It made me think of my Gran again and her Descendants of the Glorious Dead meetings. She would be in heaven hearing the stories firsthand that Eric told as if they were the latest Hollywood blockbuster.

When their eyes started to flutter closed, Eric and I took the children in and settled them into bed. I was just kissing Linnie on the forehead when her little hand reached up, tugging me down onto the edge of her small bed.

"Tell me a story please Sookie?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Of course darling. Let's see. Would you like a story about a beautiful princess?" Her angelic golden-haired head bobbed up and down. "Once upon a time there was a girl whose momma and daddy died when she was very young. Afterwards she had to live with her wicked stepmother and two stepsisters," I had to trust that the TARDIS would translate well enough since I wasn't sure if the idea of stepfamilies had been invented yet. I snuck a peek over my shoulder and Eric was sitting on the bed with the two boys listening to the story as well.

"Was she very beautiful?" Linnie asked.

"Yes she was, more beautiful than anyone had ever seen."

"Like me?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yes, although I think that you might be just a little bit prettier than her. But her stepmother and stepsisters were jealous of how pretty she was and treated her like a servant, making her clean everything, and sleep among the ashes in front of the fire. But then the handsome Prince decided to throw a big party and he invited all the ladies in the kingdom. Cinderella worked very hard to make her dress the prettiest that anyone had ever seen, but her stepsisters were jealous and ripped it to pieces." Her eyes widened as I continued the story, telling her about Cinderella's fairy godmother made everything better and how she had finally found her Prince Charming who loved her very _very_ much. Her eyes tried desperately to stay awake until the very end. "He didn't care that she was poor and he brought her to the castle and married her so that in the end she became a Princess and they lived happily ever after."

Her tiny hand reached up and patted my cheek. "Thank you Sookie," she said as she leaned up and gave me a little peck on the cheek before her eyelids became too heavy for her keep open any longer and she snuggled down into sleep. I pulled the covers up under her chin and turned to head back out to the campfire and Eric was standing right behind me.

"That was a very beautiful story Sookie. Most women won't have the chance to marry the man of their dreams, but I have always sworn that, whether rich or poor, my Linnaea would marry for love. I will see to it."

I sighed, thinking of how that would never happen, but I forced myself to smile up at him as his wound his arms around me. "That's because you are a good father. I can tell how much you love your children. They are very lucky."

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine; taking my hand and leading me back to the fire. The Doctor had disappeared again and I worried briefly for his safety. Vampires could be dangerous, even for nine hundred year old Time Lords, but I figured if even half of the stories he'd told over the last few days were true he would be able to defend himself. Dahlia had fallen asleep; her head lolling to the side and Eric went and gently nudged her shoulder to wake her. She stumbled into the longhouse, leaving us alone. The firelight flickered across his face and I silently thanked the universe for giving me this chance to get to know Eric as a human.

We sat there for hours, listening to the crackling fire and the settling of the cinders. I curled up under his arm, my fingers running lightly over every inch of his skin. He tried to memorize by touch every strand of my hair. We couldn't plan for a future together, so we spoke of the past. He told me of his older brother, Sören, and how he used to follow him when he trained with his father just waiting for the day he was old enough to join them. It was why he never left Alex behind. I spoke of Jason and how he always protected me from the cruelty of the other children. Eventually silence fell between us, words incapable of filling a lifetime we would never have. We made love next to a dying fire in the small hours when the sun had just begun to peak over the horizon and fell asleep only when we could stay awake no longer.

Only a few hours had passed when I opened my eyes and found myself, one last time, in the arms of my Viking who was not yet a vampire. He was already awake, gazing down on me, and as I stretched in the circle of his body, he whispered that the Doctor had already been here and was waiting by the stones for us. Eric asked if I wanted him to wake the children to say goodbye.

"Let them sleep." I answered simply. "There is no reason to leave them with sadness, but please give them my love. And thank everyone for their hospitality."

We walked as slowly as we could, retracing the footsteps we had taken only two days ago. I needed more time with him, but I realized that we would always need more time. Where there is love there is never a good time for goodbye. We stopped to kiss several times along the way, both reluctant for our time to end. When we finally reached the standing stones the Doctor shook Eric's hand and thanked him for his hospitality. He told me he would wait for me just over the ridge and out of sight. It was time. I knew I would see him again, but it didn't make it any easier.

Eric cupped my face in his two large hands, his blue eyes electric, full of love and heartbreak. "Sookie, my wife, my only love, I will miss you until we meet again and when I see you I will know you by your smile. I will pray to Odin for your safe return to those that need you, but I will wish every day that our lives were our own. When I sleep I will dream of a life where there is no need for parting, where I see our children grow to adulthood, and when I die I will seek out your soul for it is the other half of mine."

He reached down and slipped something into my hand and I opened my palm to see a simple silver ring made of three interwoven bands. I slipped it over my finger and noticed that he wore one that matched my own. Tears streamed down my face and his thumbs reached up to wipe away the streaks they left behind.

"Eric, I will not say goodbye to you because I know we will meet in another time and another place and when that happens I will fall in love with you all over again. No matter how many lifetimes separate us, no matter what we have to go through, I will make you remember that you are my husband. I love you Eric with everything that I am."

"I could never forget you," he whispered and clutched me to his body. His hands raked up into my hair, forcing my tear-filled eyes to meet his own. "Du är mitt hjärtas önskan." I didn't know why the TARDIS didn't translate his words, but it didn't matter.

The sun broke the horizon as he brought his lips to mine and the rest of the world melted away. The kiss was tender at first, barely a sighing touch. My arms lifted and my fingers tangled in his long blond hair, the kiss growing urgent, the sweep of his tongue, the nibble of my teeth, our mingled breath as we tried to pack a lifetime of kisses into one last fleeting moment. When our lips finally parted he bent his forehead to meet mine, tears falling now from both of our eyes. I reached up taking his hands in mine and clutching them between our chests.

We would not say goodbye and so we simply whispered, "I love you."

I brought my lips to his one last time, a fleeting instant, then turned and walked towards the Doctor. When I reached the edge of the ridge, I turned back and Eric was still standing there bathed in the sun, one hand on his sword, the other over his heart, and I knew it was a memory I would never forget.


	5. The Wonderfulle Yeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N So, we're leaving Sweden and heading to medieval Scotland, yippee! Couple of things...The title of this chapter is a reference to England in 1603, just a tidbit of information for ya. This chapter takes place a week after Queen Elizabeth's death and before King James officially takes the throne in London. (hence why the title refers to England when it takes place in Scotland) Also I can't write in dialects, still working on that, so I didn't want to make it all wonky, but I think you'll forgive me since there's a nice little Eric present in here for you all. Mac, who we meet later in the chapter, is one of Eric's allies from my other story Dead on Arrival. We're going to get a bit of his backstory in the next couple chapters. He's based on a real person, by the by, but he wasn't a vampire in real life, in case you were wondering.
> 
> Beta: realjena
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Wonderfulle Yeare  
 _Sookie_

I continued my path back to the Doctor who was waiting for me just over the ridge. As we met, he slipped his slender fingers in mine and we trudged towards the TARDIS that sat on the edge of the sea. A melancholy had settled over the two of us and for once neither of us felt like talking. I wasn't sure if it was the Doctor sensing my mood or if something else was bothering him, but I was thankful. I didn't want to try and make small talk. It didn't matter that I would see Eric again, it was the simple fact that with every step I took, I was leaving him behind to face certain death. I knew that he would survive, but there was a thousand years of loneliness ahead of him. That's not to say that I thought he wouldn't have moments of happiness, but I'd never gotten the feeling he had ever been in love before we met. Eric loved being a vampire, there was no doubt of that, but, in my mind, a thousand years is a long time to spend without love. I leaned my head against the Doctor's shoulder and took comfort from his presence.

We stepped into the TARDIS and he tossed his, what had turned out to be unnecessary, coat over the railing that led up the incline to the main control area. It jostled against a jean jacket that slid down onto the floor and I heard his sharp intake of breath. Quickly stooping to pick it up, I laid the jacket carefully back in the same spot, knowing somehow that the placement of it was important to him.

 _Need to let her go, she's gone_ , I picked up from his brain, and quickly backed out of his thoughts. I knew he was thinking about Rose, but still didn't know what had happened between them, and I wouldn't ask. When and if he was ready to talk about her, he would. Walking up to join him as he stared at a monitor that displayed a language I couldn't understand, I wondered where we were going next.

Before I could ask the Doctor, he started talking mid-thought, "never been wrong before, she usually knows what she's doing. Maybe it's too much…never should have brought…thought she would…but then I promised, but is a promise enough?" He seemed to make a decision then. "Rose, I'm taking you home."

I was confused, but only for a second. "Um, Doctor. I'm Sookie."

"Oh right, right. So sorry. Same difference though. I'm taking you home where you belong."

"Why?" I asked wondering what had brought about this change of heart.

He looked at me with anciently sad eyes. "It's too much, I thought this would be good for you, but I can tell you're upset and I think it would be better if I just took you back to Bon Temps." His gaze skittered away, his fingers fumbling with the controls.

"No." I said quiet, but sure, and laying my hand over his to still it. "I'm not ready to go. Yes, it's difficult, but that doesn't mean it isn't worth it. I'm sad now, but it had nothing to do with the fact that I saw Eric. It's because," I got a bit choked up; I couldn't help it. "It's because I know what's waiting for Eric and I wanted to do something about." I held up a hand when he looked to interrupt. "I know, I know. Butterflies in Asia and all that jazz, but it doesn't mean I didn't _want_ to do something. You don't have to worry that I'm going to affect the future."

His eyebrows furrowed as he searched my expression. "Are you sure Sookie? I mean there are bound to be other things you're going to want to change. The last time someone tried to thwart the future there were these pterodactyl type birds that were trying to rip apart time, people starting disappearing. It wasn't pretty. In general, things go wonky when people travel with me. Chances are good that you'll get into some kind of trouble and I'll have to rescue you."

"Eh. Must be Tuesday." He gave me a confused look. "Sorry, sorry, Buffy reference. Listen I'm getting pretty good at saving myself and truthfully, I seem to find myself in danger on a daily basis back home, so, you know, not really a reason to send me home."

"Well if you're sure." I nodded emphatically.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, I wouldn't pass it up for all the tea in China." I beamed at him.

"Why in the world would you want all the tea in China Sookie? I swear sometimes you make no sense whatsoever."

"Pot meet kettle." He glanced around as if looking for the tea. I laughed. "Oh never mind, it's not important. So where to next Doctor?"

He started playing the console like a psychotic concert pianist. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'm leaving that up to you. I chose last time; you choose this time. You've got his timeline in front of you, what looks interesting to you?" I would've peeked over his shoulder, but I wouldn't have understood anything I saw anyway. Ditto with trying to read his brain. I'd noticed only his really emotional thoughts came through clearly enough for me to understand them. Otherwise, it was like trying to read Stephen Hawking. I chuckled to myself when I remembered the time I had decided to try to read _A Brief History of Time_ , which was supposed to be his most easily understood book. I'd fallen asleep five pages in. Maybe I'd try again after this adventure. Hopefully traveling through time would make it easier to understand.

The Doctor was too busy fiddling with the dials to pay any attention to my mental digression. "Nothing much happened in those centuries, lots of killing, castle building. Ack! No let's avoid those centuries. No reason to spread the plague all over time. Hmmmm. Ahhhhh! That'll do very nicely. Yes. But she'll need to change again. I'll have to help her. Lots of clothes then. It's just too bad he wasn't in London. Imagine it! I would so enjoy meeting Shakespeare, but alas, nothing to be done about that. Can't force the vampire to be where he's not." He kicked a handle with his foot and the whirring whooshing sound surrounded me as I gripped the nearest solid object so I could avoid being thrown around and breaking an ankle or my neck.

"So…where are we headed?" I asked when the TARDIS settled down again.

"It's a surprise! Now, we need to head up and have you change clothes again. Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me through the winding halls and into the warehouse sized space that a Broadway costume designer would kill for. He ducked his head in and out of piles and closets and dressers and steamer trunks: looking for God knows what. Clothing started flying at my head.

"Chemise." Toss. Catch. "Corset." Toss. Catch. "Gown." Toss. Catch. "Hickamajoober. Thingamabob." Toss toss. Catch catch. By the time he finished my arms were piled high with clothing I only barely understood. "Chemise first. Then the oval rolly thing. Then the gown. Then give me a call and I'll help you tighten your corset."

Okay then. I did as asked and it was a beautiful, if annoyingly layered. Yellows, greens, and silver swirled over an antique white in intricate patterns giving me the look of a court royal. As a country girl the fanciest dress I'd ever worn was to my senior prom. Well there was the dress I wore to Hair of the Dog down in Jackson, but that wasn't really fancy. Chic, but not fancy, and it had ended the night bloodstained and with a gaping hole from where I'd been staked. Hopefully that wouldn't happen tonight. The Doctor came around and tightened my corset.

"Good Lord. How did women breathe in these?" I asked trying to take very tiny breaths.

"They didn't." He came up and wrapped a rainbow-shaped stiff lace thing around my neck, attached it to the swooping oval neckline of the gown. He twirled his index finger indicating that he wanted me to spin so that he could admire his handiwork. "Looks good. Now, here's a picture, do something similar with your hair, pick out some shoes, and we'll be on our way."

"Aye aye Captain!" I chuckled and saluted him, which he just shook his head at. I was thinking how ridiculous it was that the Doctor wanted me to work from a small black and white photocopy of an ancient painting, but I still headed off to find a mirror, there had to be one in this place, and I found a dressing table with combs and headbands and all sorts of accoutrements. I braided my hair as fancily as I knew how, adding some iridescent combs made out of shell to dress it up a bit. I found a pair of beautifully embroidered silver pumps hiding behind a pair of seventies era disco platform boots. I checked myself in the mirror and I looked like a princess. So excited to see where I was headed this time, I practically ran back down to the control room where the Doctor stood, once again, in the same brown pinstripe suit and white Chucks.

"So Doctor, what do you think? Do I pass inspection for wherever and whenever we're about to be?"

He looked me up and down. "Absolutely stunning Sookie! You clean up nicely I must say." He cocked his elbow for me to slip my hand into and the long sleeve of my gown draped over his arm. "Ready?"

"You have no idea," I responded, the excitement evident in my voice.

"Good. Outside those doors is Edinburgh, Scotland in 1603 and I'm taking you to meet a King." He grinned crookedly apparently as eager as I was to be heading out into the unknown. From the look on his face I doubted it ever got old, all the traveling. I'd barely been anywhere, only to Texas really, and here I was about to step into medieval Scotland. So flipping cool. "Now, try not to draw attention to yourself and whatever you do, don't wander off," he added as an afterthought.

"Deal."

He pushed open the doors and we stepped out onto a slightly damp cobblestone street. I was assaulted by smells that were none too pleasant, but after a bit, they settled into the background and I could simply enjoy my surroundings. The night was falling softly around us and I couldn't help my head from swiveling like a tourist. The houses seemed miniature sized to me and the light refracted off the soot that coated the outside layer of the windows. The Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS behind us and for some reason it looked to belong there. Not out of place at all like you might imagine a 20th century phone box to be, no one looked twice at her. At me, however, it was totally different. I was walking down the street all lively colors and bustling life, whereas everyone that I encountered lived a life of browns and grays, dirt smudged and melancholy. Eyes shot in my direction as if they knew I was heading to meet a king. There was jealousy and sadness in the same breath. Those that I passed were smiling, but their clothes told a different story, a harder story, a story of work and disappointment and death.

The Doctor pointed out the shops to me: an apothecary, a bookseller, a fabric store. They were small and barely lit, but thankfully night had not yet fallen so I got a chance to see the people as they closed up for the night, going about the business of the end of their day. Again, it was familiar and yet ever so strange to me. We passed a bustling pub where boisterous voices echoed bouncing off the streets. If I hadn't been so anxious to see Eric I would have asked the Doctor if we could stop for a drink, but I didn't want to get sidetracked. I did peek in the door where I saw a drunk grab the waitress' butt and proposition her and thought that some things really just don't change.

When we approached the Castle, _holy crap I was going to a real freaking castle,_ it was nothing like I'd imagined. No grey stone spires or gargoyles. No tattered bloody flags or bodies on pikes. Thick craggy green outcroppings surrounded the castle that sat atop what seemed like a mountain to me. Layers and layers of wall seemed to hold up a series of manor houses that looked small in comparison. I'd expected, well I don't know, a fairytale castle that glittered in the sunset? Magic, sparkles, and a fairy godmother waiting to turn my rags to silk? But I wasn't wearing rags. I was wearing the most beautiful gown I could ever imagine. I had no idea why the Doctor had a 17th century dress stashed way in his wardrobe, but I felt like a princess, which was probably good if I was going to meet a King.

Speaking of, "Hey Doctor?" I asked and he looked at me waiting for me to expound on my question. "How are we going to get into the castle? I mean, I imagine, it is invitation only. It's not like we can pay our admission price, take pictures, and buy postcards to send home to the family."

"Don't worry about that Sookie, I have it covered. I always have it covered. But we do need a cover story. I don't think you should be Sookie this time around. It might start to affect the timeline now that we're into Eric's vampire years. He'll remember things much more easily now. Who would you like to be? And please don't pick a historical figure. It would be difficult to expunge that from the books. I mean imagine if you decided to show up as Queen Elizabeth? She just died. Next thing you know, Elizabeth will be like Elvis, showing up at the latest Shakespeare play, there'll be sightings everywhere.

I thought about it. I needed a name that sounded medieval without bringing attention to myself. I thought of my grandmother. "Can I be Princess Adeline?"

"Hmmmm. That should work. I've never known an Adeline before. Now where should you be from?" We continued to step closer and closer to the castle. "Can't be from America, there are no princesses there. Can't be from too close by since people would expect to see you again. Morocco? You're tan enough, but you're blonde. Ahhhh, I have it. Bordeaux." He considered. "Yes. I think that will work. You will be Princess Adeline of Bordeaux. But Sookie, please don't accept any marriage proposals tonight. You've already gotten married once on this trip and I think that is definitely enough.

"I've met the man of my dreams, Doctor, and I have no need to marry anyone else. So Princess Adeline of Bordeaux. What happens when I can't speak French?"

"Won't be a problem. Your accent is exotic enough that people will assume that it's French." He noticed the look of panic on my face. "Don't worry Sookie, the TARDIS will take care of it. Whomever you are speaking to will simply hear the language they are expecting to hear. Don't fret. It'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so…"

"I do. And trust me, I'm never wrong."

"So you say."

"So say we all."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Not a Battlestar Galactica fan eh Sookie? So I have a pop culture reference up on you," the Doctor gloated. "Never mind. It's just one of the few television programs I actually cared to watch."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" I asked the sarcasm thick on my tongue.

"Why yes. Yes I am."

Just then I noticed that we had entered the plateau before the arched entrance to the castle. Commoners, as I imagined they were, gathered around and it was kind of a like a red carpet in Hollywood. The only thing missing were paparazzi with cameras and microphones stuck in our faces, but the grapevine was probably out of control in this time period. By morning, everyone in Edinburgh would know everyone who stepped foot in the castle tonight and what they wore. So not so different after all.

"Are you ready Princess Adeline?" The Doctor asked barely able to keep from fidgeting.

I tugged him towards the high stone archway that would lead to walkway to the interior of the castle. I could see torches lit, winding up to the castle proper that warmly lit up the night. I could hear music filtering down from the heights and I got a little more excited, even if I didn't think it was possible for that to happen.

We approached the archway. When the guards asked for the invitation, the Doctor flipped open a leather type case kind of thing like he was a police officer flashing his badge. I glanced at the blank piece of paper and was curious, though I waited until we passed the guards to ask any questions.

"Doctor. There was nothing written on that paper that you just held up. What's up with that?"

The Doctor looked shocked for a moment and then realization dawned on his face. "Ahhhh, yes, telepathic. I should've realized it wouldn't work on you. It's what we Time Lords call psychic paper. In other words, whoever reads it sees whatever they want to see, or whatever I want them to see. Those guards saw an invitation from King James himself to the Prince and Princess of Bordeaux to attend his informal coronation party tonight."

"What? King James? Like THE King James? The hey 'I wrote my own version of the Bible' King James?" I asked astounded.

"He didn't write it himself Sookie, he paid others to write it for him, but to answer your question, yes, that King James. It is March 31st, 1603. Queen Elizabeth has just died, God Save the Queen, and James was declared King in London last week. He won't have his official coronation ceremony for a couple of months, but this is his first celebration after all the hubbub."

I was thinking about what I knew of history as we ascended a curved staircase that led to an outdoor area right before entering the party proper. I'd done some reading so I knew that there was some controversy regarding James' mother Mary, Queen of Scots, who was beheaded, although I remembered that it had taken three strikes for the executioner to get it right. Or so said the history books anyway. I shivered and thought what an intense time period the Doctor had brought me to, but I had no time left to worry as we were about to enter the court proper. Taking a deep breath, I was about to be presented to Scotland as Princess Adeline of Bordeaux, France. Holy heck. If only my grandmother could see me now.

I stepped into a room lit by what must be a hundred thousand candles and torches and a humongous fireplace that dwarfed me. The floor was black, white, and grey mosaic and the people that I saw were dress in all sorts of finery, in every color, their minds assaulted mine and I shut down my mental blocks as quickly as I thought of it. I wanted to enjoy this evening and not have a migraine five minutes after entering.

"The Prince and Princess of Bordeaux France," a servant in deep forest green livery proclaimed to the assembled masses. I followed the Doctor's lead, holding my head high and acting as if I were an actual princess, not just playing one on this magical mystery tour. We circled around the room and the Doctor grabbed me a glass of red wine, which I clutched in my hand, trying to sip not gulp it down. We nodded and curtsied and made the appropriate introductions and were received well. I thanked the Lord for my southern manners because otherwise I would have been shaking in my very stylish, I checked what the rest of the women were wearing of course, outfit.

My eyes scanned the room feverishly for the man that I had come to see. The Doctor tugged at my arm several times to bring me back to the conversation at hand. It wouldn't do for me to be rude. The Doctor caught sight of the King and wrangled us towards him to be introduced. It seemed that the Doctor had absolutely no compunctions against introducing us. He swept us around the room talking to any and everyone who made eye contact. Well, he was a Time Lord so I guess it probably came with the territory, but as we approached the King I had to admit that I dragged my feet a bit. I was sure that what the Doctor was about to do was not proper in the least, but he didn't seem to care. Not one bit.

Before I could even blink, we were standing before the King. A ginger haired man, none too pretty, draped in a red velvet cloak and breeches. At least I that's what I was calling them. I had no idea what the exact terminology for the clothing was and that was the least of my worries just then.

"Enchanté Mademoiselle." I guess the TARDIS didn't think I needed that translated, which, of course, I didn't.

I withheld the urge to giggle and curtsied again. "Thank you your Majesty. It is an honor to meet you."

 _Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap._ That's really all I had the presence of mind to think. I should've read his mind. I mean, really, who else would've had a chance to read King James' mind, but I didn't, because, you know, I was in the middle of being introduced to a flipping King. So I guess I could be forgiven. The Doctor and I were just turning away when I caught sight of Eric and I was extremely lucky not to faint immediately. It was exactly like how romance novels describe love at first sight. Everyone else in the room faded into nothingness, the music was silenced, the lights dimmed, and it was simply the two of us standing in space. His eyes were as blue as I already knew they were, but I couldn't stop staring. How could I? Eric was in a kilt. An honest to God Scottish kilt and damn if he didn't look good. I tried to breathe, I really did, but it was a hopeless cause.

My feet were taking steps towards him, but I had no memory of telling them to move. As I got closer, I could see the red and green plaid of the swath of cloth that swept over a loose fitting white shirt from his shoulders down and wrapped around his waist. It was too much. I felt certain I was going to lose it. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that this was a fantasy of mine. I'm a red-blooded American woman and kilts were just sexy, it was the truth. His bare legs beckoned my touch and I was certain that Eric was going commando under there. I had no idea why he was in a kilt and I didn't care. He was moving towards me in the same kind of haze and if the Doctor hadn't had a firm grip on my arm I'm sure I would have run and flung myself into Eric's arms. I had to remind myself that he didn't know me.

I shook myself of my reverie as we approached each other and luckily the Doctor remembered his voice, because mine resided somewhere between my thighs. His long blonde hair was in several braids and when he bowed in greeting, they swung around his face, drawing attention to his chiseled cheekbones. His eyes sparkled as the Doctor introduced us and I made a quick curtsey, remembering my manners finally.

He introduced the man standing next to him who I had not noticed at all. He was also a big man; scraggly faced with long, also braided, dark brown hair. He had a thick brogue, which the TARDIS was kind enough to translate for me, was all muscle, but with a kind face. I felt like we could be friends. "Princess Adeline, Doctor, this is Laird Alasdair MacGregor." I checked his mind and registered a void, meaning he was also a vampire. The night just got more and more interesting.

I curtsied again. "It is a pleasure to meet you Laird." I wondered if that was how I was supposed to address him. The romance novels always did, but those were, you know, fiction, and written in the 20th century.

His deep baritone voice broke into a hearty laugh. "Call me Mac. Everyone that I like does, besides we're in court and those of us wildlings who were privileged enough to be invited are supposed to act like good English gentlemen when we're here. He wouldn't have invited us if he hadn't been holding this event in Scotland. We're barbarians apparently. Not to mention, I'm fair certain that our clan is about to be outlawed. I'm here with Eric simply to rub it in the new King's face. If he's going to insult my clan, I'll do him no favors in the meantime. Isn't that so Eric?"

"Oh yes Mac. The Scots are a proud people. The King thinks to take them down easily, but we know better, don't we?"

That sounded like the Eric I knew, never one to go down without a fight. We made small talk for a while until people started dancing. I loved to dance, but this was an entirely different basket of cats, so when Eric held his hand out to me, I hesitated.

"These dances are very different from those I know Eric, I'm very sorry but I must decline." I desperately wanted to dance with him, but I didn't want to look like a fool.

"Nonsense. Follow me, I'm very good."

Well wasn't that just the understatement of the year, but instead of arguing I let him lead me out onto the dance floor. We bowed to one another and then I followed the best I could. Luckily I had natural talent when it came to dancing so I didn't step on his feet or anything completely embarrassing. Honestly, it was kinda like line dancing, but hoity toity. I didn't do so bad and actually had a lot of fun. Mostly I enjoyed being in Eric's arms. He swept me around the dance floor as if I was the princess he believed me to be and it was absolutely glorious.


	6. I Could Have Danced All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hi Folkses! I hope your labor day is going well. A note about this chapter. Mac's history is based on real history, albeit told from the MacGregor's point of view, but if you'd like more info do a search for the Battle of Glen Fruin. Much of the basis is taken from history, the story that Mac tells is indeed based on the history, but it deviates after Sookie starts using her telepathy. 
> 
> All in all, I love dipping my toes in the history pool, so I hope you enjoy, even if things go a little sideways for our heroine.
> 
> As per usual, thanks for reading!
> 
> Mad Lovely,   
> Secret Nerd Princess
> 
> Beta: realjena
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I Could Have Danced All Night  
_Eric_

I tore into my office as if Pam wouldn't enjoy redecorating it with my money. I attacked what sat atop the desk first: paperwork, computer, calendar, pens, stapler, and mail were swept crashing to the floor. The desk itself followed immediately afterwards, flipping end over end as it smashed to a stop hitting the black leather sofa. Black lacquered filing cabinet, followed by the floor lamp, the bookshelves holding our employee files, the mini-fridge stocked with True Blood that was tossed into the adjacent wall shattering the plaster to bits and breaking two of the studs in the process. All of it in pieces and I didn't care. I was consumed with rage and I had nothing to fight. No one to kill or torture or maim. Just an empty aching feeling where the bond with Sookie used to reside. I ripped the flat screen off the wall and hurled it against the metal shelving containing the liquor, which wobbled and fell, and exploding shards of brown, clear, and blue glass flew in every direction, several propelled into my body, I felt none of it.

I knew the bar would empty out quickly with my destruction and I could only hope that Pam had the wherewithal to get them out before I turned my anger on them. I had come here to feed, but the brunette fangbanger I had chosen, moaned with exaggeration hoping to entice me to fuck her and had the temerity to call me baby. It was not what I wanted her for, I only wanted her blood and I came near to shredding her despite my normal control. Luckily, I'd had enough conscious thought left to scream at her to get out. I had no idea why I was feeling this way. Yes, realizing I loved Sookie was huge for me, but I shouldn't be reacting in this manner. I couldn't even remember the time we spent together, so why was I here tearing apart my office unable to rid myself of the venom that coursed through my body?

When there was nothing left to break I stood in the center of the wreckage just as livid as I was five minutes before. I was at a loss for what to do next or how to handle the emotions that were now wreaking havoc on my body. I sat down heavily on the couch, which was the only piece left untouched during my frenzy, mostly because it wouldn't have done any good. Short of tossing it through a wall, the piece was too well made and wouldn't splinter into tiny pieces, and I didn't want to have to have a wall rebuilt.

Pam strode into what was left of the room. "Eric?" She asked tentatively and prepared to duck. "May I ask what the hell is going on in here? You've scared off everyone including the staff and you know how I hate to clean up after the vermin."

"Sookie's missing."

"So you said on the phone. I'm not sure why this calls for the wholesale annihilation of the office." She was still standing on the edge of the debris field unwilling to risk her stilettos.

I sigh unnecessarily. "Neither am I. I just know something's wrong and that I need to find her. I don't know how or why, but something broke inside of me when I realized tonight that she was missing. The bond is gone, simply vanished without a trace, just like her." My head fell heavily into my hands and frantically scrubbed at my already disheveled hair. "I have no idea what's going on. I shouldn't be this screwed up over one human woman."

"Maybe you just need to fuck her out of your system. I'm sure I could find you a blonde…" She never finished her sentence because in an instant I had her throttled, her body shoved a foot into the wall to the left of the door.

"I love her Pam and no amount of pussy will make me forget her, so either shut your trap or get the fuck away from me."

She held up her hands in a gesture of surrender and I released my hold on her. She brushed bits of plaster out of her hair and off her black lace outfit, now accessorized with gaping, ragged holes. I flopped back down onto the couch. I needed to think clearly and attacking Pam would not help.

"Call everyone. Divide the state and have them start searching at once. I don't care what it costs, I want her found."

She crossed over to me and perched on the edge of the couch. Gently she said, "Eric if the bond is gone, have you considered…" she left the phrase hanging in the air, as unwilling to say the words as I was to hear them.

"I won't accept that. Not until I find proof. Now, make the phone calls…please."

It must have been the please that did it. In her face flickered understanding.

Her hand lingered on my shoulder for a moment before she stood and said, "Don't worry, one way or the other, we'll find her. I promise."

With that, she walked out, leaving me alone with my ruin.

 

_Sookie_

Edinburgh, Scotland 1603

The black, white, and grey mosaic floor swirled spiraling around me. The sconces on the wall blurred into one long flame and I never let my gaze falter from the oceanic blue of Eric's eyes. I loved dancing with him, the strength of his grip on my waist, the proud line of his shoulders, the kilt. Lord have mercy, the kilt that gave me glimpses of his thighs as we spun around the dance floor. I had no idea how well he could dance, but now that I did, it was my new favorite thing. When I returned to my proper time, I would make Eric take me dancing, proper dancing.

I never wanted to leave Eric's arms, but the corset wouldn't allow it. I needed to sit down every so often to take tiny gasps of air. The good thing was that he never left my side except to grab me glasses of water and wine. If I were Elizabeth Bennett, I'd say he was doting on me, but I was still a few centuries and a country off for that, so I restrained myself from calling him Mr. Darcy. I was also a good girl and restrained my hands as well. A few times, they wanted to wander and I had to sit on them, but I had plenty of practice not touching Eric in the future, which was just an odd sentence to think.

"Princess, your face is priceless. What I wouldn't give to know what thoughts are scrolling across your mind."

Considering there was no way I could tell him, I stayed silent, letting him draw his own conclusions from the teasing smile that played across my lips.

Seeing that I wasn't going to answer him, he changed tactics. "Would you care to join me for a stroll on the terrace?"

His outstretched hand beckoned me and I slipped my warmer one in his, the long sleeves of my dress covering most of it, happy for every single moment in his presence. He guided me into the cool night air, which actually felt good with the layers of heavy clothing that swayed around my hips. I lifted my face to stare up into the sky, once again amazed by the sheer amount of stars. I doubted that there was anywhere in the world I actually resided in where so many could be seen. Maybe Antarctica.

"You gaze at the stars as if you have never seen them before." Eric stared at me intently.

I shook myself of the shivers that were racing up and down my spine and settling in my belly at the deep rumble of his voice. "No, they are just beautiful and I enjoy admiring them."

"The stars have nothing on you Princess Adeline. I find myself taken by you and I know not why. Something about you calls to me."

I blushed to the roots of my hair and furiously considered the situation. Could it be that he remembers? I would have to play it cool, while simultaneously keeping a firm hold on my urge to drag him into a darkened corner. It seemed that no matter what version of Eric I met, I would always be at the mercy of his charm.

"Is that so?" I responded coyly. "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

A flicker of discontent passed over his features. "There have been women in the past, I will not deny that, but of ladies…" His voice trailed off and a searching expression took over. "I do not remember ever being so taken by someone."

"I see," I said quietly, knowing there was a growing list of questions I would ask my Eric when I returned to my proper time. "So tell me, what brings you to Scotland, Mr. Northman?"

"How do you know I am not from this place?" He asked suspicious.

"Your accent, silly man." I knew he wasn't from here because I knew his history, but that was neither here nor there.

He chuckled. "You have a keen ear."

"Well you sound different than Mac, it's as simple as that."

"So I am not the only man here who has piqued your interest tonight?" He appeared as if my words had wounded him.

Laying a hand over his arm as we leaned on the railing of the terrace, I replied, "Not at all, there are many men who intrigue me," I paused to see him squirm. Having the upper hand was not something I was used to with Eric. "You are the only one I care to know better though," I assured him.

His devastating smile broke out, which drew my attention once again to his ice blue eyes, visible even in firelight, which danced with mischief. He took my hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the knuckles of my right hand softly.

"You have not answered my question Mr. Northman." I responded playfully.

"Please, call me Eric."

There was that warm fluttering in my belly again threatening my not so ironclad hold on my desire. "Eric, please answer the question." See there...I was talking not finding us a room. Resisting, that's what I was doing, not imagining anything involving a lifted kilt.

He gestured to a bench that allowed us to watch the dancing couples through the open doors. "The Scottish cause intrigues me. They are a proud and noble people, strong in their beliefs and when challenged they fight for those beliefs."

"You say people, not men specifically." I asked enjoying this bit of insight into Eric.

"Their women are just as determined and have the ability to defend that which is theirs. The Scottish people, specifically those from the Highlands, are a sturdy lot. They would have to be to survive living where they do."

I could see why Eric admired them and told him so and just then the Doctor and Mac joined us.

The Doctor, having heard the end of our conversation and never one to let a question pass, asked, "Speaking of the Scottish, which we were not, but they were…Mac, you spoke of the possibility of your clan being outlawed. May I ask what has happened to bring this about? I find myself curious considering since it seems that this is an extreme reaction."

"It is not fit discussion for a lass Doctor, perhaps we should adjourn to a more private place and leave the two of them to their discussion?" Mac glanced sidelong at me evidently worried about my delicate female constitution.

I gave the Doctor a look that spoke volumes, namely the fact that if he walked one step away from me that there would be hell to pay.

He raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Oh don't worry about her Mac, I find that she is quite unusual in her ability to understand things that women of her position would usually faint at. She has an uncommon interest in history."

The look on Eric's face told me that he was pleased, but not surprised, with this development.

Mac looked dubious, but he began his story anyway. "Did you notice the man who followed us out here?" He nudged his head in the direction of a tall, dark-haired, broad shouldered man in blue and green plaid who stood off to the side trying not to appear as if he were eavesdropping, but I knew better. We all nodded. "That is the Laird of Clan Colquhoun. A few months back two of my men were traveling through the countryside and he refused them food and shelter, which is a grave insult in the Highlands, Princess," He explained in an aside to me. "The men eventually found haven for the evening near Loch Lomond in an abandoned hut and killed one of Colquhoun's sheep for sustenance. When Colquhoun discovered this the next day, he had them captured and executed though they offered payment for their theft. We retaliated in the Highland manner by raiding and redistributing the animals, which we took in recompense. Two of his men were killed in the raid and he went before the King, parading several fake widows of men we did not kill and the King took their part without finding out the truth of the situation."

He went on to tell us how the King gave the Clan Colquhoun the right of Fire and Sword, which Eric was kind enough to explain meant that they could kill the MacGregors on sight without worry of a Royal backlash. He explained that he had devised a plan to put the condemnation of the King to rights and attacked the much larger Colquhoun force at the Battle of Glen Fruin, killing many men. I wondered silently how many of the Clan MacGregor were vampires, which would explain how the smaller force could win against a much larger one, but I refocused my attention on the conversation. It was another question to add to the ones I would ask my Eric. There was definitely no way I could ask this Eric about it. I wasn't supposed to know about him, let alone vampires.

"It is how these things are done in the Highlands and the Colquhouns were embarrassed by their loss to my clan whose men numbered several hundred less than his. The King is still involving himself in our affairs and we simply wait for the sword to fall."

"But if you have truth on your side…" I started and began listening in on the enemy clan Chief's thoughts. I could tell that The Colquhoun could sense that Mac was speaking of him and his thoughts reflected that. Noticing his interest, Mac and Eric steered us back into the party. Surrounded by the gathering of people, I thought that we would be safe, but Laird Colquhoun followed us in and walked right up to the group.

"Spreading your foul lies again MacGregor?" The enemy clan Chief asked caustically. "And in the presence of the King no less. Have you no shame?"

"It would be better if you would walk away now Colquhoun if you do not wish to be embarrassed yet again. I have nothing to lose here, whereas you, on the other hand, have much to lose. You wouldn't want the truth to be revealed in front of those you wish to ingratiate yourself with, would you? I don't believe the King would be very happy to know that you spoke falsely to him." Mac and Eric were both vibrating with anger and only barely restraining the violence of which I knew they were capable.

"The King will not believe your false tales of my clan, MacGregor, and it would only harm what little honor you have left."

At that Mac started towards him and Eric settled a cool hand over his forearm to subdue him.

I decided, what would end up being very foolishly on my part, to intercede. "Gentlemen, is this any way to act around a lady? I am ashamed and embarrassed by your behavior."

"Who gave you leave to speak? You are a woman and it would do to remember your place." Eric bristled at the way he spoke to me, but being from the 21st century, I was unused to holding my tongue.

The Doctor put his hand on my shoulder in warning, but I shook it off and took a step forward, letting down my mental shields, and channeling a bit of Eric's highhanded demeanor. "I am a Princess and have honor, and because of this I will speak as I wish. I wonder if the King would like to hear how you paid off your fake widows with promises of wealth and MacGregor lands? How you threatened their families if they did not go along with your plan? There was a child, was there not, a girl who's neck you held a knife to, and only upon threatening the death of her only child would her mother join your dishonest cause. And then there were also the students that you had slaughtered and had their deaths blamed on the Clan MacGregor. Would he be pleased at your deception, I wonder?" Unbeknownst to me, my voice had risen and Eric, the Doctor, and Mac took up positions surrounding me. At the finish of my statement, I saw the Doctor drop his head, shaking it fiercely.

His slender fingers reached for my wrist. "Princess, I believe that it is time for us to leave." Eric and Mac were going for swords that they were not wearing since they were in the presence of the King. Because of the declaration against the Clan the celebration was the only thing keeping the King from having them killed and the only reason they were allowed in his presence this evening at all. And I was about to go and make things worse, though I didn't know it yet.

Colquhoun got to me first, tugging me so that my body was flush against his. "How do you know these things Princess?" His voice hissed out.

Still not realizing how much real trouble I was in, I continued. "I know a great many things, sir, including what started this whole feud." I didn't have to see them to know that three pairs of eyebrows rose at my statement. Despite the fact that I could hear the Doctor behind me begging me to keep quiet, and arrogantly thinking I was helping, I opened my mouth and sealed my fate. "Laird MacGregor, Colquhoun here believes that one of your men," I squinted my eyes as I tried to pry the name from his brain, "Duncan, slept with his wife."

Laird Colquhoun shoved me away from his body, but kept an iron grip on my wrist. I tried to free myself, but froze when he yelled, "Witch!"

"Wait! What?" Oh fuck, what had I done? "No, that's not…I'm not…"

Colquhoun began dragging me forward and Eric tried to pull me back, but the crowd interfered as they parted for us to walk through and closed immediately behind us. I whipped my head around to find Eric, the Doctor, and Mac, to see them trying to shove through the crowd to get to me. I wished that Eric could use his vamp powers to pull me free and fly me out of here, but that would cause a whole other level of problems. I was just going to have to figure a way out of this. The Doctor would surely be able to jibber jabber his way into King James' good graces, right? What's the worst that could happen?

I was thrown to the floor in front of the throne containing King James. I braced myself with my hands to break my fall and stared at the beautiful mosaic floor that I had admired earlier in the evening before everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. Dusting myself off, I made myself stand and face the King. Thankfully, my men soon circled around me in protection, though I wasn't sure what they could do frankly. Surely, Colquhoun wouldn't reveal the truth I had thrown in his face. It would out him as a liar to the King. There was no way they'd believe I was a witch right? I was a telepath, besides I had dealt with witches and I knew for sure I wasn't one.

"Your Majesty," Colquhoun began, "this woman is a witch and I bring her before you for judgment."

"I cannot believe that one so beautiful is a witch, Alasdair, have you any proof?" The King asked, way more entertained than I was at that moment.

"She read my mind your Majesty and knew things that I have never revealed to another living soul."

"Is that so?" The King asked suspiciously. "What is it that she revealed then?"

"With all due respect, I would prefer not to speak of it as it is a private matter."

Colquhoun looked askance at me and I thought that because he wouldn't speak of specifics that I was in the clear, but the King just commanded him to come and whisper it in his ear. I watched as James' face took on a look of fear and anger. Oh crap. Hadn't I read somewhere long ago that James was big on the anti-witch brigade? I remembered brushing it off at the time, because, you know, witch-hunts, so several centuries ago.

The Doctor stepped forward coming up flush with me. "Your Majesty, it seems there has been some misunderstanding. This woman is not a witch, but I would be happy to remove her from your sight and country immediately." He didn't look hopeful, but he had to try.

"Do you think, Doctor, that I cannot make judgments for myself?"

"No, of course not your Majesty." The Doctor bowed his head in deference to the King, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that this portion of my adventure was not going to end well.

"I am unhappy to see that such a beautiful woman is caught up with such rogues such as the two who stand behind her and they are lucky I'm not killing them where they stand." He nodded his head towards Eric and Mac, who bristled at the King's condemnation. "But I am feeling kind and will let her speak." He turned his cold eyes to me. "Are you a witch Princess?"

"No your Majesty," I said, dipping into the best curtsey that I could manage. Was it too much to hope that he would simply believe me?

Apparently not, since the King replied. "Then how were you aware of the information you used against Laird Colquhoun?"

Double crap. What could I say? I didn't know anyone besides the three men standing around me so I couldn't even make up a story about someone else telling me. I was stuck telling the truth and praying to God and any number of saints that he would let it go. It was a party after all. Maybe his kind mood would extend to letting me go. Maybe he didn't want to start an international incident since I was supposed to be a Princess from France. I was living on maybe time.

I cleared my throat, terrified, but standing tall. "I am a telepath your Majesty."

The Doctor's shoulders fell, Eric and Mac stood mouths gaping in surprise while the rest of the court erupted in shouting. I wasn't one for swearing, but all I could think was _fuckity fuck fuck fuck_. What had I done? James held up a hand to silence the room and with the other gestured for the guards to surround me, which they did, quicker than I thought possible, which meant only one thing, vampires. Several more four-letter words slipped through my brain as the King made his proclamation.

"From this woman's own mouth she is an admitted witch. I proclaim that, like all of her other ill-conceived sisters, tomorrow evening she shall burned at the stake until dead."

Eric, Mac, and the Doctor tried to get to me, but it was too late. Before I knew what had happened, the King's vampires were dragging me away and through a concealed door behind the throne. I was kicking and clawing and screaming for Eric and the Doctor, despite the fact that I knew it was a hopeless cause. The guards' vice-like grips only tightened further, leaving what I was sure would be fierce bruises tomorrow all over my arms. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Why could I not just enjoy Eric's kilted presence in my life? No, I had to go defending their honor when they were more than capable of defending it themselves. Stupid 21st century belief system. Now tomorrow night I was going to die: in a century with no electricity or microwave popcorn. Without ever telling my Eric how much I had only recently realized he meant to me.

I gave up my struggling and was hauled, feet dangling behind me, through the halls of the castle. I would have loved to look at the paintings or the tapestries that were passing me by, but I found that I could only stare at the passing floor and cry. I searched my brain, at least, trying to figure a way out of this, but nothing was coming to mind. The guards opened a rusted iron door with an ancient skeleton key and a waft of fetid air blew into my face. My beautiful dress was dragged through the filth and slime that coated the stairs as we descended into a dungeon. I may never have seen one before, but seeing it now, I knew every horrible image I had every conjured up when imagining what they looked like wasn't even close to the nightmare that assaulted my senses.

There was grime everywhere and all I could smell was excrement, urine, and unwashed bodies. Hoarse screams of the other prisoners echoed bouncing around, attacking my ears and filling my soul with a deeper level of dread. There were no windows and the only light came from dim torches that lined the grunge caked walls infrequently, filling the air with a choking smoke. They stopped in front of a thankfully empty cell and another key was used, opening the cage with a rusty screech. They threw me to the floor where I was immediately covered in dirt and other disgusting things that I refused to consider. The only thing I could see in the cell was a bare, grey mattress that was, I was certain, filled with fleas and spiders and a sundry of other unmentionable fluids. I wanted to bury my face in my hands, but I didn't dare touch my skin for fear of what horrendous disease I might contract.

I stayed piled in a heap on the floor until I had cried myself out. Standing, I went and wrapped my fingers around the bars praying that I had enough of my Eric's blood still in my system to pry them apart, or at least far enough so that I could slip though. I didn't care if I had to strip down to my skivvies to do so, I wanted out of this horrible place where I was simply waiting around to die. Then I considered that the Doctor had told me that I was a fairy, like Claudine. Maybe I had powers that I wasn't aware of, maybe I could just pop myself into the clean, fresh, night air by thinking it. I scrunched up my face several times, envisioning the courtyard where the commoners had stood watching the partygoers. I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was still locked in the cell below the party that I was sure still went on. I paced the tiny cell, twirling the braided ring that human Eric had given me that I wore on my left ring finger.

What would Eric be doing right now? Would he try to rescue me? We had only spent a few hours together, not near long enough for him to care one way or the other. But I had been defending his honor, trying to make things better for him and Mac. That would count for something right? And the Doctor…he could talk anyone into anything. Surely, he would have a plan. As I paced the room, my thoughts pelted my brain, trying to figure a way out of the situation. I was exhausted by the time I realized that there was absolutely nothing for me to do, at least until I was taken to be burned at the stake. I would never let that happen though. No way, no how. I would leave my detached and lifeless arms hanging from the vampire guards' hands before I was going to be burned alive.

I had no idea what time it was, but it had been hours since I'd been brought down here, surely enough time for Eric to rip apart any guards that stood between him and me. My hopes of rescue got slimmer with every passing moment and I crawled defeated onto the flea-ridden mattress. I didn't want to sleep there, but I could barely keep my eyes open and it was better than the floor. My grandmother had always said, things looked better after a good night's sleep, and though I knew whatever sleep I got wouldn't be good, I prayed that things indeed would look better when I woke. Or at least maybe I would dream up some amazing escape plan. I fell into a disturbed sleep worrying about how my Eric would react if I never returned to him and dreaming of a handsome vampire in a kilt killing his way to my rescue.


	7. By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in Scotland in 1603.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: realjena  
> Research help: Treewitch
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

By Any Other Name  
 _Sookie_

I woke in the filth of the cell, unaware of the time and out of sorts. Waking in the stench, my body floated in confusion until the events of the day before slammed back into focus. My dreams had been disjointed and terrifying as I ran to escape flames and condemnation. It was worse than being called 'Crazy Sookie' by the people of Bon Temps, obviously, but it wasn't anything I'd ever expected to have to endure. We didn't burn people alive in America in 21st century. We weren't too far removed from that kind of violence, being from the South I knew the atrocities that humanity was capable of, but my life had been sheltered from that kind of viciousness.

I sat up, feeling the grime coating my hair, and tried to run my fingers through the tangles. I wanted to rub at my eyes, but one look at the black grime underneath my nails and the streaks of dirt across my hands made me hold back, and I lifted the long sleeve of my dress trying to find a clean spot to use instead. I noticed Eric's ring was smudged with filth and I took it off, wiping it on the edge of the sleeve, tying it into the ribbon that held my chemise closed, and tucking it inside. I didn't want to lose it. Without the sun shining down through even a small barred window, I had no idea how long I'd slept or how long I had to wait until they took me to the pyre. I needed to relieve my aching bladder and I really didn't want to use the ceramic pot the color of storm clouds in the corner of my cell, but I didn't have a choice. Squatting, I tried not to think about how disgusting my situation was since it wouldn't do me any good and it wouldn't change anything. I needed to think. What did I know?

One. It was not yet nighttime since I would have already been marched toward my death. Two. If it was daytime that meant that my guards were human. Side note: Why did King James have vampire guards? Did he know that he had vampire guards? Did he know about vampires? Three. Men are men no matter what century they are in and there was a possibility I could use my feminine wiles to gain my freedom. Four. Was I willing to use them for my escape and how far was I willing to go? Short answer, yes, I was willing, but I had no idea how far I would go. This was a pretty extreme situation in my eyes, but I'd only slept with two guys before now and wasn't sure if my morals would take a backseat even in the face of death. Five. Burning to death was not an option, but I couldn't fight if I couldn't breathe, so action number one: get the corset off. This proved to be much harder than I imagined. How in the world did women deal with this clothing? Beautiful it might be, but I'd trade this dress for a pair of my sweats in a heartbeat. I would never again romanticize the middle ages. They might have knights and chivalry, but chamber pots and corsets outweighed any of my previously misguided notions of fairytales.

My fingers dug at the strings haphazardly until I realized I would have to be much more organized to get this steel trap off of me. Wait a minute. I could use whatever torture device the corset was made of if I could free the stays from the fabric. It wouldn't be any different than removing the underwire from a bra once the metal started poking out. Okay. I loosened and pulled and loosened and pulled for what seemed like hours before I finally freed my rib cage. I took a huge breath once I could. I almost collapsed in relief, but I had no idea how much time I had. I didn't want to sleep with one of the guards to gain my freedom, which I doubted would work anyway since they'd probably just take what I offered and throw me back down in the dungeon. Coiling the strings around my hand, I shoved the laces down in between my breasts. They might come in handy. Then I went to work on the corset. I found one of the stays and started wiggling it, using the end to make a hole in the fabric. It would harder than I thought, the stupid thing was really well made, but I wasn't going to give up. I kept wiggling as I searched the cell for something sharp enough to help make a hole. It kept my mind busy so that I didn't have to work as hard to keep my shields up and blocking the other prisoner's thoughts even if I couldn't block their voices. I seriously did not want to have to fight off their insanity as well as keep my own.

Every so often a guard would come down and walk up and down the long hall, making sure everyone was still alive and where they were supposed to be. Every time I heard the scraping of the iron door, I shoved the corset under the mattress and busied myself with praying. The guard scoffed at me, wondering what business a witch had talking to the almighty, but they were only words, and they didn't matter at this point. I did ask him what time it was trying to gauge how long I had before I could set my meager plan into motion.

"Three hours past midday. Now hush yourself before your evil catches on the wind."

Harumph. Well that was unnecessary, though I didn't think there was a law against being rude to the prisoners. It took a good deal longer to loosen the stay from the corset and I felt momentarily guilty as a tiny hole appeared at the bottom of the corset below the piece I was trying to free. I hated to destroy something that didn't belong to me, but I didn't think the Doctor would mind, all things considered. I was thankful that the end of the stay was square and sharp or I might never have freed it from the cloth. Finally, what seemed like a lifetime later, I pulled the bone loose. I was disappointed to see it wasn't wood, which, you know, would be super handy when dealing with vampires, but it was flexible, sturdy, and sharp. I briefly considered trying to pick the lock of the cell with it, but discarded that idea quickly since I didn't think it would do any good, and might snap the nine inch length of bone. That would be bad. I set to work trying to get a couple more of the bones so that I had options. Or at least one for each hand.

I had only succeeded in freeing one more by the time the guards came to collect me. I had slipped them up and into the overly long sleeves of my dress, keeping them in place where the fabric tightened just above my elbow, when I heard the creak of the door opening. I would have to keep my arms as straight as possible so that my hidden weapons wouldn't attract notice. They unlocked my cell and thankfully didn't place me in shackles since I had no doubt there'd be no way to escape from them or use my painfully gotten weapons. I was actually shocked at this, but figured that it was probably because I was a woman, and therefore, not a danger. Ha! Well I'd show them. Hopefully anyway. The vampire guards from the night before wrapped their fingers around my upper arms marching me back up the stairs and into the brighter light of the castle. I blinked while my eyes adjusted before I was lead through the hallways and out into the night.

A huge crowd had gathered for my witch's walk of shame. We were greeted by a mob in the courtyard and they followed us through the cobblestone streets chanting and carrying torches. I wanted to wait until we were out in the open to try and get free because I reckoned I had less of a chance of escaping through the winding hallways of the castle, where there was destined to be tons of people, than of finding my way through the unknown streets of Edinburgh. When the street narrowed and the crowd was forced to fall behind us, I saw my chance. I waited until we were getting close to a side street and, using the element of surprise, wrested my arms free. Crossing my hands I grabbed a stay in each of them and took off running. Unfortunately, I did not get very far. I whirled as I felt them vamp to my side and shove me down on the ground. I used the stay to stab at the taller scraggly brown haired vampire's neck and closed my eyes against the expected arterial spray of blood. Nothing happened, or, more to the point, the stay pricked him and bent uselessly. He ripped it out of my hand and tossed it aside. Crap. I still had one left, but I was beginning to doubt that it would do me any good.

The vampire pressed his body into mine and I could feel his hard-on against my pelvic bone. I wanted to puke. I needed to remember to breathe, but his foul breath assaulted my face.

"I like 'em feisty little girl, fight some more…please." He bent down, licked my neck, and the roiling in my stomach got worse.

If I had had anything to eat in the last day I would have certainly thrown up on him, which might have been a blessing. I clutched at the remaining stay, moving my fist closer to the end of it, hoping to make it stronger by making it shorter. I needed to focus on soft tissue, something that would hurt enough to give me some time, but wasn't too hard that the bone would just bend again. I saw my chance and took it, whipping my arm around and shoving the bone upward and into the vampire's left eyeball. It slid in easily and when I went to pull the bone out, his eye came with it. I let go immediately, wiping the juice and blood that came with it against the skirt of my dress, and it hung suspended from his socket. When he released his hold on me to try and pull out the bone, I rolled out from under him, seizing the laces that were stashed away between my breasts. I wrapped the cord around his neck and pulled tightly trying to choke him or decapitate him, it didn't really matter which. I felt his windpipe crack under the pressure, and I jumped up to run away. The other vampire, who reminded me hysterically of David Bowie, caught up with me easily and I thrashed about in his arms as he dragged me back to his compatriot who was clutching at his dangling eye and screaming, blood dripping down between his splayed fingers. Two more vampires scampered to us out of nowhere, one to drag the injured vamp away and the other to wrap his dirty meaty paws around my arm and waist.

I was all about rescuing myself, but I could really use some help right now. Where was Eric, the Doctor, or heck, even Mac, though he didn't know me so I didn't hold out hope of him doing anything? It occurred to me that even Eric didn't know me that well in this lifetime despite our apparently timeless connection. The Bowie look-alike grabbed my other arm, much more tightly this time, and they both hauled me like a sack of potatoes toward the town square where I could see a huge pile of wood with a small platform in the center. A huge trunk shot up from the back of the platform and I began to truly panic. I had really thought up until this point that I wouldn't even have to go this far. I had worried about getting lost in a foreign city in a time period not my own. I hadn't considered the idea of flames licking up my incredibly flammable dress and charring my skin. Oh lord, I really did not want to smell my flesh burning.

I fought harder against my captors and dug my heels into the cracks of the stones trying to stop my forward motion, but they were vampires and there was absolutely nothing I could do against their strength. My eyes scanned the still growing crowd searching for one of the three faces I knew. I saw only strangers. The sadness I felt was overwhelming, but I wasn't dead yet, so I'd hold onto what little hope I could muster. My captors walked me up onto the pyre and some of the wood rolled down the pile as we made our way up. I stumbled and fervently wished that my hands had been free to pluck a piece of wood from the pile so that I could at least take one of the vampires with me. If I was gonna die, I didn't want to die alone. I knew I was screaming for Eric, but my wretched cries were strangled from fear and the tears that were running down my cheeks. As they lashed me to the pole, I forced myself to stop. I would die with dignity. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that I was afraid. No. I would hold my head high.

King James strolled into the middle of the gathering as if he hadn't a care in the world. As if he wasn't about to flipping burn me alive. I gave him the Stackhouse glare as one of his lackeys stepped into the center with a scroll of paper declaring my guilt as a witch to the assembled throng. They didn't give me a chance to declare my innocence or say any last words and the horde chanted for my death. Good Lord I missed democracy. Three more guards came forward bearing torches, which they bent to the pile. It caught rather quickly, I noticed reluctantly. Every time we had tried to build a bonfire it took forever, but I guess when you used fire every day you got rather good at setting them. I wiggled and struggled against the ropes hoping against hope that they would loosen, but alas it was not to be.

Terror surged through every vein in my body and my life began to flash before my eyes. I knew it was only taking seconds, but it felt like a lifetime as I caught the images of my grandmother and brother at every Christmas morning. Birthdays, prom, graduation. The Merlotte's crew as we closed up for the night, joking as we cleaned up after the drunks. I even saw Bill sitting in the booth as I remembered him from the first time we met. Every moment that I spent with Eric, from our first encounter in Fangtasia where I was inexplicably drawn to him; the night I found him running lost on the side of the road; braiding his beautiful blonde hair as he sat between my legs. The heat of the fire built beneath me and I could feel it just waiting to engulf my body. I whispered Eric's name, praying to see his face for real, even if it was just him in the distance watching as I burned. I wouldn't have blamed him, he was already on the King's shit list apparently, but I still desperately wanted to see him one last time.

I closed my eyes and let my consciousness drift off into my memories. They would comfort me when the pain started. The most I could hope for would be that I passed out soon after the burning started. I brought up an image of Eric sitting between my legs at Merlotte's as we planned for the witch war and how safe we felt together. I regretted now not telling him the truth of what had gone on between us. He deserved that much and now it was too late. I was too selfish, afraid of what would happen if he knew. I had given myself the excuse that he would never believe, but I realized now I had been afraid of admitting what I felt for fear that he would want more, not less than what we already had. His love for me had been unexpected. Truthfully I'd never even admitted how much that even his friendship and protection had meant to me. I had always brushed it off because he wasn't what I pictured for the love of my life. I was supposed to marry, settle down, and raise a brood of children in the same house that I had grown up in, but that was so small-minded of me. I never dreamt of the future because I feared what the future could bring. I didn't want change. It's probably why I had fought against my telepathy. I didn't want to be different. I wanted to be normal and so I'd never given Eric a chance.

The heat was getting to be too much for me and I opened my eyes. The roar of the flames stifled my hearing, but when I looked I saw that there was a commotion breaking out in the multitude. All I could see was a glint of a sword here, a hole opening up where there was none an instant before. Then, through a break in the inferno, I saw a sight that took my breath away. There, fighting against the King's vampires, were a group of red and green kilt-clad vampires. Evidently I was right. The MacGregor clan was vampires. I didn't know if they all were, I couldn't tell from my vantage point, but a good portion of the swords moving too quickly for the eye gave away the fact that at least some of them were. I searched for a flash of long blonde hair or a whooshing brown trench coat, but the flames re-covered the break I was looking through.

The surrounding crowd finally gathered some semblance of sanity and fled away from the scene, fearful of being cut down. Suddenly I felt a wild wind whip around me and Eric landed, wood scattering with his added weight. He ripped the ropes away from my body, wrapped his bare arms around me, and flew us to safety. The cool night air rushing over my skin was a relief. I nearly fell unconscious, but I would not allow it. I was made of sterner stuff than that. I would not faint during my rescue. When we were well away from the fire Eric set us down a glade surrounded by trees and whirled me around so that I was facing him. His eyes searched my body for injury as he always did and that in itself was reassuring because it meant he wasn't shoving me behind him to fight off the medieval hordes bent on our destruction.

I gave him a small smile, trying to assure him that although I was coated in dirt, soot, blood, and eye goo, I was alright. My dress was ragged at the edges from the fire that had been about to engulf me, but given what had almost happened, I was lucky to be alive. Eric had saved me yet again. It really hit me then how close I had come to dying. Jason, Tara, Sam: none of them would have ever known what happened. Eric would have lost his ever-loving mind. Poor Pam would have had her hands full trying to pull him back from the edge. Even if he couldn't remember our time together, he had always helped me when I needed it and protected me no matter what, which meant he cared for me, at least a little I had to finally admit. He probably would have blamed himself for my disappearance.

"Princess? Are you unharmed? Adeline?" His hands sought my face, turning my eyes to meet his. I refocused on the Eric standing in front of me.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry Eric, I'm fine," my brittle smile relieving the visible tension he carried with him. Then I came fully to my senses. "What were you doing? You could have died!"

He just arched his beautiful eyebrow and ignored my outburst. "Please forgive me Princess, I could not come for you sooner. The King kept the dungeons surrounded. I tried to get to you before they took you to the pyre, but the streets were congested and I was unable…"

"Shhhh. Eric, it's okay. I promise." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him softly, smiling at his cool lips against mine.

He studied my face, scrutinizing every nuance of expression that flickered across it. "There is something in your smile. Somehow you remind me of home, which is impossible since the home I knew is lost and gone forever."

I wrapped my arms around his bare waist, pressing my cheek to the swath of kilt wrapped over his shoulder and draping his pale chest, reveling in his closeness. "Thank you Eric, for saving me. You didn't have to."

He pulled back and held me at arm's length, the corded muscles of his forearms rippling in the moonlight. "You risked your life to defend the MacGregor, I could not let you die. Besides, there is something about you. Something I cannot put my finger on."

I shivered and resisted the urge to rip the cloth from his body and have my way with him. Instead I just said, "Perhaps we are star-crossed lovers, married in our first lifetime and trying to find our way back to each other." I could have sworn a flicker of recognition rushed over his features, but it appeared and was gone before he could grasp it.

He gathered me against his body and we stayed holding each other underneath a thousand stars. "Do you happen to know of a new writer by the name of William Shakespeare?" He asked without releasing his hold on me.

"I do, he is a favorite of mine."

He quoted and my heart swooned. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night," Eric whispered against my hair.

"Romeo and Juliet," I sighed. I turned my chin up to face him. "Such a sad tale. Hopefully our story will have a much happier ending."

Our lips met in unspoken mutual agreement. They parted together and our tongues danced. I would never get my fill of kissing him, not ever, I was sure of it now. Roaming hands met passion and surpassed it, feeling edges and curves, soft supple skin against thick defined muscle. My fingers raked against his naked back and I wish nothing more than to fall into him, losing time and all hope of return. I was whisked away into the stars and over the treetops that overhung our hiding space. My body was not my own and he could have taken his fill of me and left me panting and sated. Instead our souls re-inhabited the flesh that contained them.

Finally breaking the kiss he said sadly, "Come Adeline. We must rejoin the others. The Doctor and Mac await us."

"Where are we going?" I asked simply leaning my forehead against his chest.

"I have a house outside of town, we shall go there tonight and I will care for you. You can clean up, eat, and rest for the evening. Then tomorrow we will discuss our future plans. Perhaps you and I will run away to London, where I will take you to the Globe to see Shakespeare's latest play. Would you like that?"

I looked at him and sighed, I didn't have the energy to tell him I couldn't stay. "It would be a dream come true." He pressed his lips once more to mine before we took to the sky.


	8. Such Sweet Sorrow

Such Sweet Sorrow  
_Eric_

It had been over twenty-four hours. Specifically it had been twenty-six hours and twenty-three minutes and I wasn't any closer to finding her. I had everyone who owed me anything searching the state for her. After destroying my office, I'd spent most of last night, until the sun threatened my existence, flying circles over any place that Sookie had been known to frequent. Although it had calmed me initially, I still needed an outlet for my frustration. In the past I would've found a willing woman and fucked, fed, and glamoured her until I'd returned to myself, but after the way things ended last night, I didn't want to risk having to take the time to clean up if I lost control. Even that thought was foreign to me. I was a thousand years old; I did not lose control except by choice. So instead, I was prowling the darkened, dirty backstreets of Shreveport looking for someone to kill. I needed to clear my head. I would do Sookie no good if I couldn't think straight.

I'd found my victim, though I hesitate to call him that, waiting for his own moment outside a dance club where too many girls left in high heels too drunk to be walking on. I watched from the side of a dilapidated warehouse across the street as he bided his time until he found his target. She came out stumbling, alone, and trying to flag down a cab on the empty cracked street. He swept out of hiding when she lost her footing where the sidewalk dipped unexpectedly and grabbed her arm to help her steady herself. Giggling she clutched at him, her slurred syllables thanking him for his help.

"It was my pleasure sweet girl," his graveled baritone voice stoked my underlying ire. "What's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone?"

Her unnaturally dyed, disheveled red hair fell into her face as she clung to the stranger's arm. "Oh!" She giggled out. "My roommate found a little something to spice up her evening and left me to find my way home." He began to walk her away from club into the deeper shadows. "I don't remember going this way." She looked over her shoulder at the club that fell further behind her.

"My car is this way, I'd be happy to give you a ride." The greasy rumpled man oozed danger.

She tried to disentangle herself, but he wrapped his filthy fingers around her upper arm, keeping her in place. Dragging her away from the street, he shoved her up against a wall pressing his dirty jean clad body against her bare legs, sliding his hands beneath her gold mini-dress and rooting around rough and shameless.

Having seen enough, I sped up to the nearest intersection and hailed a cab. When the driver pulled over I used my glamour to instruct him to pick her up, ensure that she made it home safely, and charge her nothing upon dropping her off. I made my way back to the now fighting woman, who clawed at him and threw ineffectual punches trying to ward him off. I flew to her, ripping him up by his worn shirt collar and tossed him into the broken lamp across the street, rendering him unconscious. Immediately gentling my behavior I slowly approached her.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice soft and soothing.

She lifted her mascara-streaked face to meet my eyes and straightened her clothing. "I didn't even want to come out tonight…wanted to rent movies…" her thoughts wandering off as she decided whether to trust me or not.

I didn't touch her, but tried to encourage her back in the direction of the lighted club. I saw the cabbie that I had glamoured pulling down the street. I led her to the car, opening the door and helping her in. I walked around to the driver's side, slipping the cabbie a fifty-dollar bill and made sure that he remembered his instructions. Once they had driven off, I stalked back towards the would-be rapist intent on ending the life of this sorry son of a bitch, well, after I played with him for a bit. Maybe I would keep him in the dungeon until I found Sookie. Certainly, I would need the outlet if it took too long to find her.

I knelt down, smacking him awake. "So, tell me what your intentions were this evening." I understood his general motivation, but I wanted to know how cruel I should be. The words that tumbled out of his mouth were despicable enough that I knew he would suit the décor of my dungeon well. I ascertained that he had no family or friends, no one to miss him. Good. I slung his body over my shoulder and took off towards Fangtasia. If he knew what was good for him, he would pray that I found Sookie sooner rather than later.

 

Scotland 1603  
_Sookie_

Eric swooped down over the tree line landing behind what looked to her like a mansion, warmly glowing under a waning moon. He seemed reluctant to release her and she basked in the comfort of his body. Laying her cheek against his sculpted chest, they stayed frozen that way for several minutes before separating. His two hands resting on her shoulders, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Adeline, you must listen to me now. After this conversation, you will remember nothing of my ability to fly. You will recall only my rescue of you and a subsequent rough carriage ride through the night. You fell asleep beneath my arm, felt safe, and knew that I would not harm you. You are sore and wish to go directly to a hot bath after greeting your Doctor. Am I understood?" There was sadness behind his proclamation, as if he wished to tell me the truth, but he knew the danger of that knowledge.

I swallowed, letting my eyes glaze over, and allowed him his camouflage. It would raise too many questions if I let him know that I knew about vampires or that he could not use his glamour on me. This was a different era and a different Eric; there was no telling how he would react to that information. Besides, I would be able to speak to him again when I returned to Bon Temps.

"Yes Eric. I will remember nothing of the flying," or the glory of the wind, I added silently. I tried to keep any inflection out of my voice as I had witnessed with those who had had their minds wiped before. I wished he didn't feel the need, but I understood his discretion.

"Good. Now kiss me, my Princess, before we greet the others." His gaze intent, he lowered his cool lips that were made for mine. Standing on my tippy toes and wrapping my arms around his neck, I did as I was told.

When we finally broke the spell surrounding us we walked towards the door of the house with its turrets and tiny candlelit windows. He slipped his fingers through mine as our feet echoed on the slate path. As soon as he opened the door for me, I was rushed by the Doctor, who swept me off my feet and crushed me in a bony bear hug.

Finally placing me back on firm ground, he held me at arm's length and looked me over. "Oh thank Gallifrey, you're okay. I was so worried about you. I would've have come to your rescue myself, but Eric insisted that I stay here. Said that if I didn't know how to use a sword, I'd be of no use to him and would only get in the way." He lowered his voice, "It seems that my sonic screwdriver wasn't good enough."

I laughed and it felt good after spending the last twenty-four hours fearing for my life. "Doctor, I'm fine. A little singed around the edges, and sore from sleeping on what might as well have been the floor, but fine nonetheless. I'm just glad you weren't caught up in my foolishness." I really did feel incredibly bad about not playing it smarter.

"Well you couldn't have known that King James had a witch fetish," he said kindly, but the hint of scolding was there in his raised eyebrow saying that I really ought to have known better.

"Yes, true enough. Trust me when I say, it's not a mistake I'll make again." I hugged him once more and made my way through the soot covered warriors who smelled of burning wood and bloody sweat to thank them for their help. "Did everyone come through okay?" I worried that my naivety might have caused Mac and Eric to lose some of their men.

Mac joined us from another room, walking under the huge wooden beam over the large entryway. "Nah lassie, don't you worry your poor head about them. My men were looking for an excuse to swing their swords around. They are actually leaving now that they've seen that you are alright." I was enveloped in another massive hug and out of the corner of my eye saw Eric bristle slightly.

"I'm glad I could give them an excuse to shed some blood tonight then." Mac gaped at my forthright language, but it was the 17th century, they were vampires, and they liked to kill things, I saw no reason to sugarcoat anything.

"I told you she was a rare woman." The Doctor smirked in our direction. "But I would thank her to stay out of trouble, if possible, for the rest of our time here."

Mac guffawed. "Though my men would not mind rescuing such a pretty wee lass, I would have to agree. Princess, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Right now I would desperately love a hot bath and something to eat, if that is possible."

He nodded to me. "Of course my dear." He looked to Eric who gave his consent for Mac to take care of the details. "Bessie will show you to your room and see to your needs."

The next thing I knew I was standing next to a diminutive woman with dark eyes and even darker coiled hair that stuck out from under her white floppy cotton bonnet that was tied with a bow under her pointed chin.

"If you would follow me Princess Adeline, I will show you to your room." She held a candlestick before her indicating that I should follow.

I turned back to Mac and Eric who were watching me with hawk-like eyes. "Thank you again for rescuing me. I didn't relish being burned alive and am glad it is only my dress that suffered. Doctor I'm very sorry that I tore apart the corset, but I do have to say that the whalebone came in incredibly handy, though I didn't succeed in escaping of my own volition."

He raised that eyebrow of a hundred expressions not understanding my apology. "I hope that there will be an explanation behind that cryptic hint…" I just shrugged and promised myself I'd tell him all about it when we were back in the TARDIS.

Bessie led me through the halls and I gawked at the oil paintings and tapestries that hung on almost every inch. From what I understood tapestries served the purpose of containing the heat from the fires that were used to warm the rooms, but looking at them now I was in awe of their beauty. My favorite was the one of a woman sitting with a unicorn's paws in her lap. I made Bessie pause so that I could study the stunning colors woven into it. I'd only ever seen a tapestry in a history book and these were so much more vibrant, which made sense since they were relatively new. As I passed the series of them, I came to the last which showed a unicorn in captivity. It made me incredibly sad to see this magnificent creature tamed, chained, and surrounded by a fence. As I was marveling at the craftsmanship, Eric slipped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him reveling in his closeness.

"Bessie, you may go tend to the Princess' needs. I will escort her shortly to her room."

Bessie curtsied and hurried along the long corridor. Her candle flickered and disappeared as she turned a corner. Eric took a torch from beside one of the many entryways and came back to my side.

"Beautiful are they not? Mac saw them once when we were in France and insisted on bringing them back here. He had to seduce a Queen to get her to part with them."

"Seduction Eric? I am shocked!" My smile coy and inviting smile beamed up at him.

"I have it on the highest authority that you are a rare woman and shocked by nothing." He took a step closer to me. The red and gold of the torch turning his blonde locks a deeper shade and reflecting the mischief in his face. "Watching you try and escape your captors only strengthens my belief that I have not been falsely informed. You are a mystery to me and yet I feel as if I know you; as if I've always known you."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing, having learned my lesson of speaking before I think. "I believe there is a hot bath waiting for me, is there not Mr. Northman?"

The glittering in his eyes increased as he took my hand and led me to the room that was waiting for my use, taking his time to explain to me the paintings and further tapestries that lined the hallways. We finally stood at the doorway to the room unwilling to part. His fingers sought my jaw line tracing whispering touches across my skin and sending shivers down my spine. The large wooden door loomed before us. He was lifting my chin up when it opened and Bessie stood flustered by her interruption.

She curtsied and averted her eyes. "Princess, the bath is ready and there is a tray of bread, cheese, and fruit as well as some wine waiting for you. I will wait inside for you to help you with your dress."

"Thank you Bessie, you are very kind." She closed the door softly behind her and we were left alone again.

"I shall take my leave of you and allow you your privacy." Eric backed away from me, his fingers trailing down my neck. "Will you join us again downstairs or will you retire for the evening."

"I will join you again shortly after I am clean and fed. I feel like I've been drug through the streets by force and almost burned at the stake." I laughed, trying to make light of a situation that was likely to stick with me for years to come.

A shadow of anger passed across his face. "I am only glad that I could arrive in time."

I caressed his smooth cheek. "Not nearly as glad as I am, but I will see you again in a little while." I kissed his cheek and inhaled the dry scent of my vampire hidden under layers of wood smoke.

He gripped the cast iron handle and pushed open the door for me to enter. "Until later Princess." He took my hand as I walked past him and kissed it. He released my fingers and I drew them down the swath of cloth that covered only part of his sculpted chest. "I shall count the moments between."

I sighed, thinking of how romantic Eric could be when he wanted and wondered if this was part of my Eric's personality, hidden by his need to show strength in his position. There were so many surprises I was coming across on this trip and I was looking forward to discussing them with my Eric. I walked into the room and slowly closed the door, watching him until the closing blocked my view. I leaned back against the wood and pressed my hands to my flushed cheeks. It was amazing how he could twist me into knots just by his words. If Bessie hadn't interrupted us, I might have taken him right there in the hallway.

"Are you okay Miss?" Bessie asked as she crossed quickly to my side.

"Oh yes Bessie. Mr. Northman is just incredibly handsome and I find myself fluttering at his attentions."

"Any woman would Princess Adeline." She smiled conspiratorially and led me over to the brass tub surrounded by candles with a tray sitting within arm's reach. "Now let us get you undressed and cleaned up. I have a dress laid out for you for later on after you've finished."

"Thank you Bessie, now please help me get out of this filthy clothing." Normally I wouldn't condone any kind of servitude, but this wasn't my time and I needed the help to navigate the layers of clothing.

I moaned in happiness when I slipped into the steaming bath, the warmth seeping immediately into my aching limbs. Bessie left me alone for a while and I nibbled on the food she'd left for me and basked in the splendor of not only the bath but also the magnificence of the room around me. The bed was draped in deep mauve velvet and there were as many paintings in here as in the rest of the house. The fireplace sat several feet in front of me warming the room and giving it an even more antique feel than I expected. It was incredibly weird being in a century I had only ever envisioned in romance novels and experiencing it firsthand. My imagination was pretty good, but it was nothing in light of reality.

I stepped out of the water when I started to turn into a prune and dried off with the soft cloth that wasn't a towel, but also wasn't a blanket. I grabbed the silk robe that lay draped over the elaborately carved trunk that sat at the foot of the bed. There were chairs, a couch, and even a settee underneath a small window that looked out on the back gardens. I ran my fingers over the brocaded surfaces and stared out the window at the bare trees and sleeping shrubbery waiting for spring to breathe it into life. Bessie entered and beckoned me to the bedside to help me into the layers of waiting clothing. The dress she had chosen was a rose colored silk that flowed over my curvy figure. When she was done with me, I looked every inch the Princess though much more comfortable without a corset. I supposed it wasn't necessary here in the privacy of Eric's house and I was ever so thankful. I slipped on a pair of burgundy velvet shoes that were so comfortable my toes almost cried. She piled my blonde tresses on top of my head leaving tendrils falling along the side of my neck. It took forever, but she finally deemed me ready to be seen by the men folk.

Bessie led me back through the dazzling hallways and into the room where Eric, Mac, and The Doctor waited for me. The walls were mottled shades of grey stone and the ceiling low and lined by wooden beams darkened by years of smoke. It must have been a private parlor type of room since it was much smaller and less immaculately decorated. I was glad of the simplicity. The three men stood as I entered and Eric gestured to the forest green couch with the fabric worn from years of use.

"Are you feeling better Princess?" Mac asked when I had settled myself.

"Most definitely Mac, thank you. After the events of the last day I find that I am incredibly happy to be clean and full." I noticed that Mac and Eric had also taken the time to clean up and were once again dressed fully in their plaids and flowing white shirts, looking less like barbarian vampire warriors, which was, in my opinion, a pity.

"May I ask you something then Princess? I do not wish to upset you, but I would like to understand." Mac looked directly at me unnerving me slightly with his intensity. I nodded my consent. "You said that you are telepathic? Is this true or are you indeed a witch? Don't worry, I have no issue with witches, I'm simply curious."

I laughed a little before answering. "Yes Mac I am actually telepathic." I could see the skepticism in his eyes. If he had still been human, I would have read his mind to prove to him my statement, but since that was impossible, I explained more. "There are some people that I am unable to read, such as you and Eric, but I can hear the thoughts of most folks pretty easily."

This time is Eric's turn to question me. "And what did you hear in the mind of The Colquhoun?"

I hesitated, wondering how to tell them what I had heard. "He was thinking that he had nothing to fear from King James. That his manipulations and schemes, with the fake widows and the like, would play out the way he desired. He wants revenge on your clan. He feels that taking your lands and destroying everything that you and your men have built is the way to exact that revenge. He knows that King James intends on outlawing your clan and he sees it as a way to gain a better foothold on the rebels he believes are a hindrance to his rule. Is there any way that you can prove your innocence? What I heard makes me fear for you all."

Eric and Mac considered the situation before Eric answered me. "No Princess, I'm afraid not. These plans were set into motion long before today. There is no way to avoid the punishment that King James intends on issuing." I heard the scoff in his. If there was one thing I knew about Eric for certain, it was that dishonor disgusted him. "Now, let us speak of you and The Doctor. It will be necessary for you to leave Scotland with the utmost haste. Though this house is safe, the King will have his men searching everywhere for you. Not many escape his wrath once they've acquired it."

The Doctor spoke up quickly. "Very true Eric, I have a way to get us out of Edinburgh as soon as possible, but we will need to go back into the city proper to do so." Though his statement made me sad, I knew what he said made complete sense.

"Doctor, that is a very foolish idea," Mac declared. "To enter the city would surely cause your capture and I don't know that we could attempt another rescue. Especially since they would certainly consider you much more dangerous than a single woman, though from what Eric told me she is dangerous enough on her own."

"I understand that Mac, but it is the only way." The Doctor seemed to be trying to figure something out. "I'd suggest that we leave tonight, the sooner the better."

Eric’s face darkened, but he appeared to agree with the Doctor. "Though I would prefer you stay here and rest for the evening, I must agree. If you need to go back into the center of danger, we will need to get you there under the cover of night, but I suggest we wait until closer to sunrise to do so. If we lead you there in the few hours before dawn the King's men will likely have given up the search for the evening."

Mac was still unhappy with the idea, but nodded in agreement. "I will make arrangements for the carriage, but we will need to drop you off and leave immediately. We cannot risk being caught either and will need to return to this house to avoid the fire ourselves."

I could see his worry written all over his face. Not only would they be risking their undead lives, since fire could kill them even quicker than it could me, but they would also be racing against the rising of the sun. "Mac, Eric, it is not necessary. If you would simply lend us your carriage, we can make our way back on our own." I didn't want them to die since I had no idea how that would affect the future and, selfishly, I didn't want to lose him. It didn't seem that the risk was worth it.

"Nonsense," Eric exclaimed. "I will not allow it. We will escort you where you need to go despite the danger, though I concur with Mac that we will have to leave you immediately and will have no way of knowing if you have made it off safely."

The Doctor knew that there was no way we could allow them to see the two of us physically leave anyway and so the plan was set. We spent our last few remaining hours enjoying each other's company and, at my prodding, Eric and Mac outlined their plan for keeping their clan safe from catastrophe. I really hoped it would work. I would hate to see them come to harm since they had been so kind to me.

Time was running out and I realized I was still wearing the beautiful dress that Eric had lent me. "I should go and change back into my dress."

I stood and was about to leave the room when Eric stepped in front of me. "I will have your clothing collected, but there is no reason for you to change." He looked as if he wanted to reach out and touch me, but with others looking on, he didn't do so.

"But Eric…"

"No buts Princess. I keep the clothing here in case of need; it will not harm anything for you to keep it." Mac and the Doctor took this as their cue to leave and did so. "Besides it is quite becoming on you and I like to think of you having something to remember me by."

He grabbed a deep grey velvet hooded cloak and, stepping closer to me wrapped it around my shoulders, slipping his hands beneath the folds of fabric and around my waist eliminating the distance between us. "Eric," I began to say, but his lips silenced my words.

When he finally let me up for breath, he said, "Princess, I will remember you all the days of my life. Are you sure I cannot convince you to run off with me? I know that it is not honorable, but I do not wish to be parted from you."

I sighed, thinking, not for the first time, how much I wanted to hear those words. "If that were only possible, unfortunately I must return to my life, no matter how much I wish we could spend our time watching the plays of Shakespeare in London."

We both knew it was true, but it didn't make it any easier. After spending a bit more time wrapped in the other's embrace, Mac came to gather us for the ensuing flight back into Edinburgh and out of this time period. He shuffled us outside and into the jet-black carriage waiting outside the door. I glanced back one last time at the incredible stone house and the flickering of the candlelit windows. Before this trip, I'd never imagined myself anywhere but living in my grandmother's house in Bon Temps. Now I was beginning to question everything I held as fact.

The trip back to Edinburgh was rough and we were jostled around in the carriage like balls in a cage before a lottery draw. While we were still in the countryside, I watched the bare landscape pass us by, but when the first houses began to appear, I had to close the curtains for fear of being seen. My hand was clutched in Eric's every mile we drew closer to the TARDIS and our escape from Scotland. Holding my tongue was never my strong suit, but after my experience of the last day, I found the silence comforting. I wouldn't risk any other mishaps and I didn't want to lose my Eric. Dull glowing lamplight appeared and retreated as the carriage and horses took on the clip-clop sound and motion of the dirt road turning into cobblestone. Eric tugged my body closer to his and slid his arm around my shoulders allowing my head to fall cradled into the nook created. I felt safe next to him and when I looked across to the Doctor, he was caught up in his own unhappy thoughts. Mac glanced at Eric studying his face, maybe wondering how our parting would affect him. I got the feeling Eric had no one besides Mac in this lifetime, a thought that cracked open my heart as I snuggled deeper into Eric's side.

The city was silent in the hours before sunrise. It was still early enough that no one was getting ready for the day. The carriage came to a stop in front of the street where we had left the TARDIS. The Doctor and Mac slipped out, the latter taking up post outside the door, and I was alone once again with Eric. We sat staring at each other, both reluctant to leave the comfort of our hold on each other. On one hand I never wanted to leave, and on the other I couldn't wait to get back to my time to be able to talk with my Eric about everything we were experiencing. Would he remember? I delicately touched the ring that ancient Eric had given me that was tied once again into my chemise. I couldn't risk him seeing it, too many questions would need answering, and if I knew Eric, there's no way he would let me leave without explanation. He wasn't wearing his and I wondered briefly what had become of it. Had he saved it after his turning? Had he thrown it into the creek in anger? Lost it in the twists and turns his life had taken in the centuries since then? I was broken from my reverie by Eric's voice.

"Princess, you must go now. The town will be waking soon and your chance of escape dwindles with every passing moment." What he wasn't saying was that the sun was also going to make its appearance soon. Their lives would be forfeit if they stayed any longer. He and Mac needed to make it back to the mansion before that happened.

"I understand," I replied blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over. He pulled me into his lap so that our faces were only inches from each other.

"I will never forget you," he said simply and kissed me as if we would never see each other again. His lips tasted of goodbye.

I wished that I could reassure him that we would see each other again, but if I did how long would he spend waiting for me to return before his heart hardened? For the first time I realized how difficult it must be to wander through the centuries unable to get close to anyone because he would outlive them. It explained why he was so protective of Pam and so reserved with so many others. He didn't let people in because he was heartless and cruel, but because the pain of watching people whither away must be excruciating. The kiss turned fierce and desperate as I tried to give him something to cherish until we saw each other again. He broke the kiss and leaned back, his hands cupping my cheeks.

"I love you, Eric. Please remember that. I wouldn't leave you if it weren't necessary." I hoped he could hear the sincerity in my words.

"I know Princess. You must go now." He released me and I touched his face one last time before descending into the street. Hugging Mac quickly, I thanked him once again for his help. I looked to see the Doctor holding out one bony hand to me. I grasped it and we walked down the street away from my kilted warriors. We watched hand in hand, as the carriage pulled away, and then opened the door to the TARDIS, leaving Scotland to the memory of history.


	9. The Best Laid Plans

The Best Laid Plans  
_Sookie_

The door to the TARDIS clicked closed behind me and I let the weight of everything I had experienced in the last two days settle. I shuffled up the ramp to the main console where the Doctor stood, head hung down, and appearing deep in thought.

Quiet as the comparative silence that was contained behind those closed doors, I spoke, "I want to go home Doctor."

I hadn't thought things through, and if I was being honest, I rarely did. There was no consideration of how this might have affected the whole of Eric's long life. It was selfish of me to travel through time creating ripples that wouldn't be resolved for him for a thousand years. Was it wonderful to get to know him in varying moments in history? Absolutely. I'd be lying if I didn't admit I loved learning so much that he kept hidden under his vampire persona. But I'd also be lying if I didn't confess that I might never have seen how much there was to love in him. Had it been worth it? Only Eric could answer that question and I was anxious to get back to him.

The Doctor looked at me and I could see that he agreed. "Yes, yes," he responded, his voice unable to hide the sadness behind his usual bluster. "I think it'd be better if I traveled alone from now on. It seems I can't choose a companion who doesn't attract trouble." He picked invisible lint off of his pinstriped arm and I laid my hand over his to still the movement.

"What happened with Rose?" He shook off my touch and moved around to the other side of the console. "Doctor?" I asked, following him. "I realize you might not want to talk about it, and I will absolutely respect that, but it seems that you miss her so much. I wonder if it might help you to get it out instead of bottling it up inside you." _Pot meet kettle,_ I added to myself, vowing to speak to Eric the instant we touched down on good old-fashioned Louisiana soil.

He hesitated and then, looking at me directly, began his story. "There was an epic battle and the Earth was about to be overrun with my two greatest enemies." He didn't explain that further and I didn't ask, knowing that it was probably very complicated. Besides, it was losing Rose that was important. "A rip had been made in the fabric in spacetime between two parallel universes and to defeat both of these enemies that tear needed to be mended. Though I had sent her family and friends to the other universe where they would be safe, Rose refused to stay there even though it meant being separated from her family for the rest of her life. She chose me. Chose to stay and fight…" his voice wandered off overcome with emotion. He gathered himself together and continued. "She was stubborn and, in truth, I didn't want to lose her, so I didn't force the issue. But the universe had other ideas and she was sucked into the parallel world anyway."

"But can't you just go and get her? Wouldn't she want you to?" I asked him, wondering what was stopping him from retrieving the woman he obviously loved.

"No. To do that I would have to rip open the wound again and both universes would cease to exist. I would have to condemn two worlds and billions of people to extinction all for the love of one blonde. The only things I have left of her are my memories and that jean jacket that she left behind."

I saw the jacket that had fallen to the floor when we returned to the TARDIS from ancient Sweden. "Oh Doctor," I said, walking over to wrap my arms around his waist and laying my head against his back.

"I used the power of a supernova to keep the rift open long enough to say goodbye to her, but it burned out before I could tell her," his voice choked up. He took a deep breath. "Before I could tell her that I loved her. Like your vampire I will and have lived an extremely long life, and even though I knew that she would someday grow old and die, I didn't want to let her go. I didn't care about any of that and neither did she. It was enough for us to travel together, having adventures and saving the universe. Who cares about wrinkles when you've met the love of your very long life?" He turned around, facing me with one tear rolling down his cheek.

 _Who indeed,_ I thought guiltily. "She knows, Doctor." I felt certain of it. Just like I knew that Eric had fallen in love with me during his amnesia and that some part of that remained behind. It's why I seemed to be telling him I loved him now, traveling through his history, despite the fact that he might not understand what made me speak the words only after seeming to have just met him. It hit me right then that I could lose Eric no matter the fact of his immortality. Vampires died. Granted it took a heck of a lot more for them than it did a plain old human, but he might get staked or beheaded in one of his battles. I wanted every moment with him that I could get. He seemed so strong and invincible, but he wasn't. I'd come very close to dying myself, not only on this trip, but in my own timeline as well.

He gave himself a visible shake and I stepped away from him as he started messing around with the controls. "So it's best that you head back home now Sookie. I can't risk any more casualties."

"But won't you be lonely? You have all of time and space ahead of you; you should have someone to share your adventures."

"Me? Lonely? Never. I've got the TARDIS don't I? It'll be just the two of us traipsing across galaxies, defeating evil, saving the poor, the downtrodden, and the weak. Why would I need anyone else?" His voice bubbled with enthusiasm, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I knew he was lying.

"You'll find someone again. I know it. You found me didn't you? And with me you got to meet a thousand year old Viking vampire. Perhaps you just need a bit of time and the right person will pop up when you least expect it."

His frantic movements stilled. "You may be right. The TARDIS does have a habit of taking me where I need to go when I need to go there. Half the time I don't even think she pays attention to the coordinates I program. Alas! We should get you home with a quickness. No telling what might have happened in the two days you've been gone. Allons y!"

I fingered the soft rose-colored fabric of the dress Eric had given me, missing him and wondering if he'd even noticed I was gone. "Well I didn't have to work for a couple days, so chances are, nothing's happened in my absence." Once I'd said it a shudder of unease rippled through me and I searched for a something to knock on. "Doctor, do you have any wood around this place?" I wasn't normally one for superstition, but with my life? I had to be careful what I said for fear that a new big bad hadn't opened a portal in my backyard while I was gallivanting around the universe. Glancing around I noticed the doors to the TARDIS and jogged over to them, knocking three times in quick succession, and decided, for good measure, to also cross my fingers that I hadn't jinxed myself.

While the Doctor spun he wild circles around me, he called out, "Well, if you're heading home you really should go gather your things that you left upstairs. By the time you come back down, I'll have us landed back where we started." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver whirling it about the flashing, blinking lights and muttering to himself. "You do remember where you're going right?"

Not really I wanted to say, but I figured he ought to concentrate on getting me home and I didn't want to distract him. "No problemo. I'll find my way." I wound my way through the hallways trying to remember if it was two rights and a left, or three lefts and two rights? I knew there was a spiral staircase involved and that I had passed a swimming pool. I found myself in a library before I realized I was hopelessly lost. I was about to just turn around to try and find my way back to the main console room until I looked up. And up. And up. Levels built upon levels twisted and turned like some mad Escher painting. It was dizzying. I had no idea how the books stayed in place, but as my eyes reached the apex, I saw a glass ceiling through which the universe whizzed by like a drunken wormhole. I stood mesmerized. I had never seen anything like it, which shouldn't have surprised me after everything I'd been through, but it did. When I finally brought my eyes back down, it occurred to me that I could spend months, maybe even years, studying the books in his library.

A gigantic spiral staircase stood in the middle of the vast room with branches of cat walks jutting off in every direction. I started up the stairs before I realized what I was doing. I perused the books pulling some off the shelves and flipping through the pages despite the fact that most of them were written in languages I couldn't even begin to place. Some books were so old that the lettering on the spines had faded to nothing and looked as if they would disintegrate if touched. Wandering the crooked aisles, I found a collection of Shakespeare and with a gentle hand took them down to read as I sat cross-legged on the floor. I should have been trying to find my way back, but didn't they say that if you were lost in the woods you should stay put and wait for someone to find you? Well that's what I would do. Stay put and wait for the Doctor to find me. It wouldn't take long for him to realize I hadn't returned. Cocking my head to the side, I considered that thought. It was the Doctor after all, so there wasn't actually a guarantee that he would realize I was missing. I laughed to myself and continued sorting through the stack of books at one side until I found the one I was looking for.

_Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene…_

I sighed, leaning back into the bookcase, and read on. Still dressed as I was, I discovered it was easy to imagine that I was in a candlelit theater, seeing the play performed live in the time period when it was written. Eric would have my hand clasped in his and he wouldn't even mind when I sobbed at the ending. By the time the Doctor found me, I was lying on my side, book propped open beside me, lost in the magic of the poetry written there.

"Sookie," his voice frantic seemed to be coming from far away. I looked down, only to see the stars, and switched to gaze upwards, realizing that I was upside down and crooked.

"I'm here," I waved up at him. "Sorry! I got lost and then found your library."

"So I see. Come down. I'll help you find your clothes and then I'll take you home. I pressed pause mid-flight until you were back with me thinking you might like one last bumpy ride."

"Oh. Most definitely, though if this were an airplane or a car I would prefer it to be much smoother, I've come to enjoy the quirks of your TARDIS." I replaced the books in their living spaces and began winding my way back to the main floor.

"Shhhh, she'll hear you. She can be a might bit touchy sometimes," he replied, holding up his hand for me to clasp.

My laugh was unrestrained. "You know, if I hadn't almost been burned alive, I think I would really like to travel with you indefinitely. I can see why Rose didn't want to leave."

His smile was grateful and real. "I suppose you're right. It's not every day that a madman with a box comes and whisks you away." He sighed, "I do wish you could stay. I could show you so many places. The planet Arexetula Five in the Bellerophon galaxy where three suns blaze across the endless deserts made of crystalline rainbows. I could take you to the beginning of everything where the bits of cosmic debris swirl around a pulsing quasar. Or to the world of the Brazen Wordsmiths who only speak in Shakespearean rhyme. Imagine a place where every waiter asks 'to be or not to be' for confirmation of your order. Glorious!"

We were halfway back to the console room before I realized I hadn't gathered my clothes, but it didn't matter. One day another of his companions might need them.

"It sounds amazing, really it does." And it did, in fact I might use the 'to be or not to be' line at Merlotte's sometime, though I highly doubted anyone would really understand. "Believe it or not, Doctor, I'm going to miss you. You could drop back in anytime you like, you know."

"I might just do that. I haven't explored your world where the supernatural roams the streets and owns bars. It really does sound absolutely fascinating."

The blue police box doors came into view as we stepped into the main room, and the Doctor wandered over to the console, grabbing onto a lever and pulling back. I had just enough time to grab onto the railing behind me before I landed in a heap on the glowing glass panels of raised flooring.

"A little warning might have been nice," I said without any real anger and more than a hint of amusement on my face.

"Oh yes, yes, I seem to forget that not everyone is used to my random stops and starts." Finally, the TARDIS settled down and he grabbed the monitor swiveling it around so that he could read the gobbledygook that was written there. "Ummmm, well now. That is certainly unexpected." He shot off to the doors, opening one, and poking his head out. He pulled it back in quickly, holding the doors closed behind him and his gaze looking everywhere but directly at me.

"What is it Doctor?" I asked as I made my way towards him.

"Stop." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door. "You stay here. I won't be but a moment," he called as he jumped out and pulled the door closed behind him.

I totally didn't listen to him and about had my hand on the door when popped back in and slammed into me, something cold brushing against my face as he did so. It was immediately forgotten when I did indeed end up in a pile on the floor this time, rubbing my forehead and more confused than ever.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, my question muffled by my fingers.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a bit off course. I just need to recheck the coordinates and I'll have you home in a jiffy."

Just then the TARDIS went silent. Every time I'd be inside there was always the sound of what I'd come to think of as her heartbeat.

"Ummm Doctor…"

"No worries Sookie, happens all the time." But his voice waivered and I could hear the uncertainty in his reply. He fiddled with the buttons, knobs, and handles and nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not a rumble, or a purr, or the scraping of a snow shovel. By this time, I had recovered and made my way over to him.

"Why are you lying to me?" There was no response. He just stood there, a scrunched up look on his face. "Doctor? You need to tell me what's happening."

Wide eyes and two raised eyebrows sent shivers down my spine. "It seems the TARDIS isn't ready for you to go home just yet."

"Very funny," I said as I made my way to the door.

"I did mention that sometimes she has a mind of her own." He replied, his voice all apologies.

"Well yes, but I thought we were agreed that it was time for me to go back to Louisiana?" I asked, my fingers slipping around the tiny door handle and turning it. I pulled inward and a brush of freezing air blew across my face followed by the flurry of something that felt like wet, cold, kisses. I whipped my head around and stared out the door at a landscape that was most definitely NOT Louisiana. As far as I knew, Louisiana had never had several inches of snow in its recorded history. This time it was my turn to slam the door shut. My back pressed into wood and I could feel the frigid wind battering at it.

"It appears the TARDIS has decided we still have one stop left to make." He shook his head and took tentative steps forward.

"Pardon my French, but where in the nine levels of hell are we?" Terror seeped into my voice despite my best efforts to stay calm.

"Tsarskoye Selo, about thirty miles outside Petrograd, Russia. Well, St. Petersburg as you know it. February 24th, 1917." He tried and failed to hide his shudder, which only succeeded in scaring me more. I waved my hand in a tiny circle indicating that I knew he was withholding information. He took a deep breath. "It seems that we have stumbled into the days before the end of the Russian Empire."

"Are you telling me that we've just landed in the middle of a revolution?" I asked, dragging a history lesson from the recesses of my addled brain. It really was amazing the things you remembered at the oddest times.

"Well, not the middle of it, just before it. It seems that Eric is here and the TARDIS wants you to find him. Outside those doors is Alexander Palace and within it is the Romanov family."

I gulped and then straightened my shoulders, bracing myself for whatever awaited us. "Well, should we go figure out what we're doing here then? I doubt the TARDIS would have brought us to the precipice of insanity without good reason." I stepped away from the door, holding my hand out to the Doctor as he had done for me on several occasions.

He wrapped his bony fingers around mine. "I knew I liked you for a reason."


	10. Once More Into the Swirling

Once More into the Swirling  
_Sookie_

"Uh Doctor, hold on a second." I tugged at his hand as he went to open the door.

"What is it? Second thoughts? I'm not sure I can get the TARDIS to take you home, though maybe if we wait long enough…"

"No," I replied laughing, "not at all, but remember the snow? I'm from Louisiana and we rarely see snow at all let alone several inches of it. So I need a coat of some sort."

The Doctor looked at me startled as if shocked that the cold might affect my delicate southern constitution. "Oh! Of course. Just wait here, I'll run up and grab you something. You might just get lost in the library again."

I tried to do that one eyebrow raise thing that he and Eric loved so much, but it didn't work and I just chuckled. "Well you do have a point there."

He dropped my hand and jogged off through the winding maze of hallways and returned several minutes later carrying a beautiful, grey, wool coat, a deep green velvet high collared dress, and a pair of black and grey lace-up ankle boots.

"What's the dress for?" I asked.

"Well it occurred to me that the one you're wearing is from Eric and though it has been hundreds of years since he's seen it, we can't risk him catching on that all is not as it seems."

I considered the thought. "Hmmm, good point." I took the dress from him. "I'll just pop around the corner and change real quick and then we'll be on our way."

I ducked into the nearest room, shimmied out of my gorgeous Eric dress, and let the velvet of the newest piece of fashion slither down over my body. I had no idea how The Doctor managed to always find dresses that fit me perfectly, and this one was no exception. The jacket that completed the outfit buttoned up the front with another itchy lace collar around my neck. The lengths that women have gone for beauty amazed me sometimes. I was struck by the fact that I was glad I was born in the latter half of the 20th century when women could wear jeans and a t-shirt if they wanted. I finished up as quickly as I could and met back up with the Doctor so that we could go explore a Russian palace.

"One last thing Sookie." He slipped a simple silver necklace out of one of his pockets and held it out to me. "I thought you could slide the ring Eric gave you onto this. We've been very lucky he hasn't caught sight of it yet, but I know you would prefer to keep it close to you."

I nodded and took the ring from my finger, lacing it through the chain, which The Doctor clasped around my neck. I closed my hand around it and tucked it underneath the velvet gown.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked eyeing the ensemble.

"Absolutely. I'm ready to go meet another monarch." _What an oddity my life has become,_ I added to myself. The Doctor held the coat open for me to slip my arms into and once again, we headed out the door hand in hand. We stepped out into the freezing cold wind and the pelting snow.

"Snow!" The Doctor said excitedly. "Real, honest to goodness snow that isn't from a spaceship burning up in the atmosphere." He turned his face upwards and allowed the flakes to dot and melt against his cheeks and eyelashes. I had to admit that it looked cool and imitated his posture. Being from the south it was a treat for me as well.

We stood, faces tilted toward the sky, until The Doctor tugged at my hand and we began heading towards the palace. It was incredible. Thousands of windows and massive columns, it was the most ornate piece of architecture I'd ever seen. Some of the old plantations back home had columns, but these were different, not simply used for decorating entrances. I knew I must look like a hick tourist, but I couldn't help myself. My jaw dropped and I silently thanked the TARDIS for this last adventure. I doubted I'd have ever seen this if she hadn't refused to take me home. We entered through wrought iron gates and climbed the stairs to the entrance, which opened to us without knocking or ringing a doorbell or anything.

If I'd thought the outside was stunning, the interior stole my breath. Gold leaf and high ceilings, elaborately carved furniture, everything you would imagine to find in a palace had my eyes darting to every nook and cranny. Oil paintings hung high on the walls and chandeliers lit the glossy surface of the floor.

We were led through the bustling foyer, if it could be called that, to a smaller room that was dominated by a huge painting of, what I figured, was the Russian cavalry. It didn't take long before we were greeted by a thick accent and I was distracted from my examination of the room.

"Tsar Nicholas II, Emperor and Autocrat of All the Russias," the voice announced and I turned around to see a dark-haired, bearded man dressed in military uniform standing just inside the room.

Crap, The Doctor and I hadn't talked about aliases or conduct. Was I supposed to curtsey? I imagined so, considering I was standing in front of royalty and dipped into the best low curtsey I could manage. The Doctor just strode across the room as if he owned the place. Was he not intimidated by anyone? I was shaking in my boots and he was clasping hands with a Tsar as if they were old friends.

"I'm The Doctor and this is my sister Princess Sophia. We were traveling and when we realized that we were near the palace my sister expressed a wish to visit."

Nicholas inspected us and his answering nod was brisk. "As you wish. The Romanov family is always glad to welcome those of royal descent." Just then, a young boy dressed also in military get-up burst into the room. "Alexei! What have I told you?" He glared at the child. "A Tsar does not run about as if he were a commoner. Forgive my son, Doctor, Princess Sophia. His manners leave much to be desired. Alexei, come greet our guests properly."

"Why father? I am to be the next ruler and I should bow to no one." His father's face turned to stone and he looked as if he was about to hit the child.

I interceded out of fear for the child. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Alexei."

"Dmitri," Nicholas called out and a liveried servant appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Take Alexei to his room." He turned to his son. "You will await me there, Alexei. Excuse me Doctor, I will send a servant to show you to your rooms. You will join us for our evening meal." With that, we were left alone and I turned shocked to the Doctor.

"Good Lord, that poor child."

"I wouldn't really say that Sookie. He is spoiled and doted upon as the next Tsar, but he also has a cruel streak."

"But he's a hemophiliac isn't he? If his father had struck him…"

"Oh he wouldn't have. They fear his blood disease far too much, but do not let his youth fool you, Sookie."

"I suppose you must know better than me, but you'll forgive me if I don't just take your word for it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," The Doctor responded, his tone dry, though his amusement seeped through. Another servant appeared and led us to the rooms where we would be staying, which were just as ornate as the rest of the house. We shared a common room between our two bedrooms and I paced as we waited to be escorted to supper. I knew that Eric was somewhere in the rooms of the palace and I was anxious to see what I might be doing here that could help him.

When the time finally came, I had a hard time staying behind the servant. I wanted to run, but it would definitely not be appropriate. We were taken to a room where the walls two large portraits lined either side of the doorway and several well-dressed people, wine glasses in hand, sat at the tiny café tables passing the time in conversation. I scanned the room for Eric, but didn't see him. Disappointment settled in my stomach wondering if the TARDIS had made a mistake.

"Where is he Doctor?"

"Patience Sookie. Enjoy your surroundings." He took my hand, placing it in the crook of his elbow, and steered us towards a waiter passing by with hors d'oeuvres and another carrying a tray of wine. He handed me a glass and took a bite of his pastry.

"Ahhh the cuisine of Cubat, a French chef, hand-picked by Nicholas." The Doctor handed me one of the same pastries he had just savored. I had to admit it was good despite the fact that I wasn't there for the food. I was hungry though and enjoyed the bit of flavor that exploded in my mouth. "Quite delicious isn't it?"

I nodded my agreement and sipped my wine. We wandered around the room catching tidbits of conversation from those gathered. They mostly spoke of the unease rampant throughout the country, as well as the rumblings of the war that seemed very far away from the confines of the room we occupied. I had forgotten that WWI would be raging around the world at this time. A sense of melancholy settled over me. Of course the upper class would seem untouched and unfazed by war, but I couldn't help but consider that there were people dying as I dined on French food.

I was shaken from my thoughts when The Doctor tugged on my arm. He nodded in the direction of the entrance. I turned my head and there was Eric in all his stunning Viking glory. Dressed in a high collared three-quarters length black jacket with gold tassels and black breeches, it took every ounce of The Doctor's grip to keep me from flying over to him.

"Patience. It would be unseemly for you to throw yourself at a stranger. You will have your chance, just wait."

I knew The Doctor was right, but I couldn't help myself. I was beginning to feel like a moth. Eric made his rounds, speaking to several of those in attendance, but by the time we were called into dining room for the meal, I still hadn't had the opportunity to speak with him. My forced patience was rewarded however when we were placed across from Eric at dinner.

He rose as The Doctor held my chair for me. "You must be The Doctor and Princess Sophia, I am Eric Northman." Eric's intense blue gaze almost knocked me over. He seemed to be studying my features, I worried for a second that he might be in the process of recognizing us from Scotland. Eric noticed my discomfort. "Excuse me my stare Princess. You look like someone I knew long ago, but never mind. Please be seated. The Tsar asked me to sit with you for the meal and keep you company."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Northman," I stuttered out. How was it that he managed to disorient me every time I "met" him again?

He made a slight bow to me and gestured to the man sitting next to him. "This is Appius Livius Ocella."

I had no idea who the man I had just been introduced to was, but I got a shiver of fear when he looked at me with his empty, dark eyes. I could tell from the slight shimmer around him that he was also a vampire, but beyond that, I was at a loss. He had dark hair, a classic Roman nose, and was thickly muscled, but he seemed short since when Eric sat back down Appius' head only came to Eric's chin.

I nodded my head at the introduction and went back to trying not to stare at Eric. I studied Appius with my peripheral vision, terrified to let him see me, and wondered what connection he had to Eric. He'd never mentioned Appius before, but that didn't really signify anything since we’d never really spoken about his past. A little in passing when he had amnesia, but not enough to give me a clue who this new vampire was. He was old, I could tell that much from the power rolling off him.

The men made conversation with each other while I snuck glances at the two vampires seated across from me. I caught Eric studying me in return, but every time he did, Appius brought Eric's attention back to him. I sensed Appius' building irritation and fearing that Appius might turn that antagonism towards me I focused on my meal and listening to the mental conversations of the guests. Unfortunately, many of the guest’s thoughts were of petty considerations: whose dress was six months out of style and the like. Outwardly, they pretended to worry about the state of the world, but inwardly they were shallow and callous. I was feeling seriously disappointed and confused as to why the TARDIS had brought us here when I was ripped from my mental eavesdropping.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Appius sneered in my direction. "Is the company nearest you uninteresting?"

"Huh?" I stuttered out. "I mean, no, of course not." I didn't know how to respond. Appius made me nervous.

"Have you stared enough at Mr. Northman then and found him lacking? Should I send him away?" His gaze bore into mine and I fought the urge to run. Whoever this vampire was to Eric, I didn't have any desire to know him any better.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just enjoying the splendor of the dinner. Please forgive me for staring earlier, I am naturally curious." I had no idea what to say or how to get his attention off of me. Luckily, The Doctor drew Appius back into conversation, and I sat pushing food around my plate having lost my appetite.

The meal passed without any further issues and the gathering moved into a ballroom. Continuing the theme of the rest of the palace, the room was gorgeous in gold and a soft antique white. Three chandeliers dangled from the ceiling, the light reflected like tiny fairies across the marbled floor. It reminded me of the way discos balls brightened up any dance floor. My mood revitalized at the thought of dancing. I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, but I loved dancing and actually good at it. The orchestra swept into sound and the royal family took to the floor first until one by one couples slowly began to join them. I held out hope that Eric would ask me to dance, but although he was next to me, he was deep in conversation with The Doctor and studiously avoiding my gaze. Shoving down my more morose feelings I watched instead as the couple swirled in glorious, shimmering color, which was why I startled when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned, thinking that it was Eric and came face to face with Appius who stood only slightly above me.

"You will dance with me," he commanded. I didn't dare refuse. He gripped my waist and forced me into immediate motion. He glared at me for our first few turns around the room until he finally broke the silence. "You will not set your hopes on him."

"Excuse me?" I retorted forgetting for an instant my place in this society.

"You are beneath him and are not a suitable mate. I have plans that do not involve a pretender Princess." I tried to remove my hand from his, but he only squeezed tighter, refusing to release me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Inside I was terrified and trying to figure out what had given me away.

"I can smell your desire for him, do not try to lie to me. He is destined for much greater things that you." My eyes flickered over to Eric's rigid frame as he watched the scene play out.

"I believe that is his choice," I replied with a confidence I did not feel.

"No, it is not." His eyes seemed to ice over and bore into mine. I could tell he was about to attempt to glamour me, but luckily, my telepathy protected me. "You will stop this foolish attraction to Mr. Northman. There is nothing for you to gain, nor will I allow a peasant masquerading as a Princess to persuade him otherwise. You will forget him or I will reveal you and your companion to the Tsar. They would not look kindly on your deception."

I murmured along in repetition, pretending that his influence was working until he released me suddenly and I tripped over the bottom edge of my dress, stumbling right into Eric's waiting arms. He swept me swirling back into the fluid movement of the dance. I shook so fiercely that he took notice.

"Princess, what did Appius say to you?" His eyes slivered and focused on the man striding away from the two of us.

"It is nothing Mr. Northman. It was the almost fall that startled me, nothing more." I was a terrible liar and was sure that Eric knew it, but there was no way I was causing an issue between the two of them. Appius would certainly see me before a firing squad if I revealed that he had threatened me. The smarter portion of my personality knew that I should end the dance between us, but the other part was swooning over the way our bodies moved together effortlessly.

I felt the swell of the cello rippling through me. I could tell that Eric wanted to push me into telling him the truth, but he let it go and instead focused on making the rest of the room disappear so that it felt that we were the only two. His body commanded and mine willingly obliged. Alone, dancing under the glitter of the chandeliers, I felt at home. It occurred to me that I always felt like I was home when I was in his arms. My heart stuttered over the thought and I could tell that Eric took notice. Too soon, the music ended. I snapped out of my daze when Eric made a small bow in my direction and I dropped into a curtsey.

"It was a genuine pleasure Princess Sophia. One I hope to repeat." He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it before turning and heading away from me. I couldn't help but glance wistfully after him.

I crossed the room, sidling up to The Doctor, slipping my hand through his arm and leaning my head briefly against his shoulder. "Doctor, I'm going to head back to our rooms now."

He turned his face towards me, tiny wrinkles appearing between his eyes. "Are you okay?" He studied my face. "Never mind, I can tell you're not. Allons-y. We'll go together and you can tell me what's bothering you."

I shook my head. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather not. I'd prefer to be alone now, if you don't mind."

Melancholy flickered across his features, but he nodded and leaned down kissing me on the cheek. "I won't be long."

I withdrew my hand and slipped out of the ballroom, feeling Appius' eyes following me every step of the way. I pulled the necklace with my wedding ring on it, clutching it in my fist. I didn't dare chance one more glimpse of Eric and with every step my heart resisted. I had become too reliant on the strength of him; the idea that nothing could stand in our way. I wondered briefly if Appius was still alive back in the 21st century and I shuddered at the thought that he could stand between us once I returned home. Tears pressed against my eyelids and I didn't care who witnessed: I ran all the way back to my room.


	11. And If We Let Go

And If We Let Go  
_Eric—Present Day_

The stairs shuddered beneath me as I stormed out of the dungeon. Torture was supposed to ease this riptide of anger, but the swell of fulfillment I normally felt when meting out justice was noticeably absent. Instead, I glamoured my victim to forget his stay in my "guest quarters" and instead drive himself to the nearest police station. I'd once made a promise to Sookie that I would let the humans deal with their own crimes. What a time to have _that_ nugget of Sookie's morals influence me. I needed to kill someone; something; anything to shake this…this…

I growled and with a burst of speed took off towards my Corvette. Jumping into the car, I roared off onto the back roads. The wind screamed through the open windows and I had no idea where I was going until I was already halfway there; until I pulled down her driveway, the car barely surviving the pock-marked gravel. Tomorrow I would make a call to have it fixed. Sookie would know that I cared for her; that I wasn't just the Sheriff of Area Five. I sat staring at her house for several minutes before I finally let go of my white-knuckled death grip on the steering wheel. I trudged up to the porch and collapsed on the swing wishing there was something, anything, I could do.

Two hours until sunrise and I'd never felt so at odds with myself. I didn't want to fly around the state searching for her in case she came back home. I didn't want to torture anyone. I didn't want to sit in the destruction strewn about my office and brood. I stood and moved around the outside of the house to the point in the back where a large heavy square had damaged Sookie's hibernating roses. There was nothing more than a vague scent of fireworks after their explosion. But the smell only existed in the backyard and lead absolutely nowhere, which left me with nothing to follow.

Nothing had changed in the thirty-nine hours and fifty-six minutes since I'd noticed her missing. There were no new scents to track; no new leads to follow. What was my problem? I was so used to being in control and I hated feeling so discombobulated. If only I knew what had happened between us.

Despite evidence to the contrary, I knew Sookie would come home. But if that was true why was I so anxious? Why did I feel an almost desperate need to kill something? _Could I kill Bill?_ The random thought popped into my brain. It was tempting, but he was still in Peru doing research for the Queen. If I didn't want to leave the area to search the state for Sookie, I certainly wasn't going to fly off to another country to kill Bill, no matter how satisfying it would be.

There was something about this entire situation that felt familiar and at the same time utterly unnerving. Maybe it was the fact that I was sitting on the stairs outside her house, but I felt like Sookie was close to me. And yet, she was nowhere to be found. I couldn't feel her singing in my blood and I'd heard nothing back from any of my searching vampires. Not even Pam, who knew that until Sookie was safe with me again I would be as on edge. It was days like this that I really missed being a Viking.

Leaning back on my elbows to look at the cloud-filled sky, I sighed. When the first cold flake whispered against my cheek it went unnoticed. Then it was followed by another and another until I realized that the sky was flickering white against the night. A brief whisper of remembrance passed across my consciousness before flitting away. Another memory replaced it. Our winters in Sweden had been hard, making the rebirth that followed even sweeter. I could smell the salt of the sea carried on the newly warm spring wind. A picture of Sookie in the just plowed fields that surrounded the village flashed in my mind and I smiled thinking of how well she would have fit in there. It was an easy image to hold.

She should be here now with me witnessing the miracle of snow in Louisiana, but she was lost somewhere I couldn't find her. I closed my eyes and let the flakes drift down and cover my face wishing they were Sookie's kisses.

I wanted her home. Now.

I stood and walked back around to the front of the house. I didn't want to go back to my own home. I couldn't leave her. Even if she wasn't here, it was in this house that I felt closest to her. I walked silently up the stairs and opened the screen door, slipping the key into the lock that fit her new door. It was beautiful. Solid oak, nothing fancy, but it fit the old farm house. Pam had chosen well. Her living room was silent, the old couch and shelves of movies and old Buffy videos. It felt empty without her.

I walked into her room and simply stood there breathing in her scent. It was as if she'd up and left without a thought to where she was going. Her brush sat askew to a tumble of make-up. Her bed made, but her nightgown tossed thoughtlessly against the end of the bed. I resisted the urge to crawl between her covers and sat instead in the old chair next to the window. Between one breath and the next, memories assaulted me.

I remembered everything.

 

_Sookie  
Russia 1917_

I lay on my back staring at the ornate ceiling gilded in gold leaf. As upset as I was at Appius' commands to me, I couldn't help but worry about Eric. Who was Appius to him? Something had changed since last I'd seen him in Scotland. It'd been three hundred years, yes, but he was harder, less romantic. In both Sweden and Scotland it had only taken minutes before our connection became apparent. Here he was the cold and calculating vampire I knew in the future, but without the flirtatious façade he loved to wear. Before I'd known his past lives, I'd assumed he had always been like that, but now I knew better.

Frustrated I threw back the covers and shoved my feet in the boots that I'd kicked off when I came back to the room earlier and laced them up quickly. Apparently The Doctor had gone back to the TARDIS and brought in some more clothes for me because I found a trunk sitting at the foot of the bed when I'd returned to the room. I'd rifled through it and found a simple flannel night gown that was warm and comfortable. I grabbed the thick grey robe that was tossed over the trunk and tied it tightly around me. I was certain it wasn't appropriate for me to be seen outside my room in the middle of the night wearing nothing but my nightclothes, but I needed to walk. I felt too confined.

I slipped out the door quietly, not wanting to wake The Doctor, or anyone else for that matter. Only the vampires would be up at this time of night. But I didn't want to run into them either so I tried to be as silent as possible while I roamed about the semi-darkened hallways, lit only by flickering candlelight. The gigantic oil paintings glared down at me as if they knew the intruder I was; as if they knew that I didn't belong in this time. But the TARDIS brought us here for a reason; I had to believe that.

I wandered, lost in the walking. Worry plagued me as I passed portraits of people long dead, the candlelight only serving to place sinister intentions on their already terrifying faces. I stopped when I realized there was light coming from the slit in a slightly open door in the room up ahead of me. I nearly turned around, not wanting to get caught, but my curiosity got the better of me. I tiptoed a bit closer trying to make out the voices, thankful for the antique rug than ran the length of the hall that muffled my footsteps. I almost gasped audibly when I realized it was Eric and Appius talking, but caught myself just in time. I stood completely still and tried to remain as silent as possible taking shallow breaths to avoid being heard by them. I didn't dare get too close for fear that they would catch my scent or my heartbeat.

"I have no idea what brought up this conversation." Eric's voice was dismissive with an edge that I didn't understand.

"You will obey me," came Appius' cold command. "I cannot have you fawning over this…this woman." I should've left at once, especially considering I was pretty sure that they were talking about me, but I couldn't force my feet to move.

"You have nothing to worry about Sire. She means nothing to me and besides that…"

Appius cut him off. "Do you think I did not notice the way your gaze was drawn to her? I will make a match for you. One worthy of your bloodline. She is human and therefore beneath you. Stay to your meaningless interactions, Eric. There is no place in your life for love, only duty."

"Appius, come now, do you really think a warm-blooded woman could satisfy me?" Eric replied offhandedly, but I could hear hardness there beneath the words. What a horrible way to live. No wonder my Eric trusted few people.

Something crashed to the floor and thudded heavily. I wished I could see what was happening. Was Eric in danger? My hands clenched into fists and I wished for the first time that I was a vampire and strong enough to defend Eric from anyone. My spirit roared ahead of me into the room while my legs stayed firmly rooted.

"I created you and therefore I have the right to unmake you whenever I choose. Do not forget this. I demand your obedience and you _will_ do as you're told. Or the woman will suffer for your rebellion. Am I understood?" There was a long pause broken only by yet another thudding clatter. "Am? I? Understood?"

There was a choking sound followed by Eric's roughened voice. "Yes Master." There was nothing of Eric's normal unflappable demeanor in his response. On the contrary, he sounded defeated. I was desperate to stride into the room to defend him, though that would have been incredibly foolish, when I felt a hand on my elbow. It was The Doctor and he was tugging me away. He held one finger to his lips as he rushed me back down the hallway as silently as possible. I was seething. Who was this man who thought to speak to Eric that way? No one spoke to _my_ Eric that way. No one… _Oh crape paper_. Then it hit me. _Sire. Master. I created you._

Appius was Eric's maker.

The Doctor and I walked in silence as I let the revelation tumble around in my brain. If Appius was indeed Eric's maker then there was little I could do to stop him from doing whatever he wanted.

"Where are we going Doctor?" I asked when we were far enough away from the prying vampire ears.

"What did you think you were doing Sookie? One false step and they could have heard you outside the door. In fact, I'm flabbergasted that they didn't. You should be incredibly thankful that they were too absorbed in their conversation to notice you. Good grief, will I ever have a companion who doesn't wander headfirst into trouble?" He let go of me and ran his hands through his hair making it messier than normal.

"Don't you think I know that? I knew it was stupid to stand there, but don't you understand? That is Eric in there." I flung my arm pointing back towards the room. He grabbed my arm again, not enough to hurt, but enough to drag me away from the danger I was too incensed to contemplate. My Eric. My strong, invincible vampire being spoken to as if he was a child. It took every ounce of self-control not to storm in there and stake Appius." I pulled my arm from his grip, stormed away and began pacing the width of the hallway. "God, I feel so weak. There was nothing I could do other than stand there and listen to him be berated."

The Doctor and I continued stalking through darkened hallways and I still had no idea where we were headed until we were at the front door. I didn't realize that The Doctor had my coat over his other arm until he threw it over my shoulders.

As if he had only just remembered that he hadn't answered my question he said glibly, "We're going outside."

"But…it's cold outside."

"Seriously Sookie? You really are a complete contradiction. You were ready to charge in and confront a vampire who could tear you to shreds without getting winded, but you're afraid of a little snow?" His confusion was evident in his half-amused tone.

I huffed. "I wasn't actually going to charge in there, Doctor. Please, give me _some_ credit." He raised that stupid eyebrow as I roughly slid my arms into the coat. "And I am not afraid of snow, I was just…uh…um…stating the obvious, I guess," I finished with a ridiculous shrug of my shoulders. I laughed at myself feeling my anger begin to lift.

"Come on. There's something I've been dying to do since we arrived here."

We walked through the huge doors and out into the cloudy night. The brisk wind blew easily through the open folds of my coat and I buttoned it quickly against the bite. The world seemed more silent when covered in the sparkling blanket of snow. The walks, so clean when we arrived, had been covered by several inches of freshly fallen white, a contrast against the deep grey night. Simple against the majesty of the palace behind us. The flakes still fell, though not as heavily as they had earlier in the evening.

"I don't understand why She brought us here." I stuffed my hands into the pockets to find a pair of soft woolen mittens tucked inside. I mentally thanked the TARDIS, knowing that somehow, someone, somewhere had squirreled them away knowing they'd be useful the next time the coat was used.

"Neither do I, Sookie, but She always has her reasons." The Doctor turned his face skyward and enjoyed the snowflakes as they lingered before melting on his cheeks. "You'll know when you're supposed to act. She wouldn't let you disrupt history in any way."

"How do I know we haven't changed things already?" It was a concern that had been bothering me off and on throughout the whole adventure through Eric's past lives.

The Doctor turned his face towards me, his features softening until I could see how Rose had fallen in love with him. How she made the choice to stay and fight rather than flee to safety. His face made you want to brave the oncoming alien hordes.

"There are certain moments in time that are fixed and unchangeable. Lincoln, Einstein, Pompeii, Hiroshima. No matter what timeline or parallel universe, these moments always happen. You wouldn't be able to change history no matter how hard you tried." I must have looked confused because he explained further. "Say you went back to Pompeii and tried to get the city to evacuate before the volcano erupted. You would want to save the city, but something would stop you. You'd become entangled in events only to find out that you were the one that caused the eruption. Then you'd have to live with the guilt afterwards."

I shook my head trying to understand and gave up. The Doctor's life was so foreign to me. I couldn't imagine being an active part of history. But it occurred to me that I was now. Everything that I was experiencing had already happened for Eric. My present was living his past.

"I am part of the reason that Eric is the way he is now." The realization hit me and I felt completely overwhelmed. I looked around for somewhere to sit and started towards a wooden bench set parallel to the walkway. The Doctor stopped me by simply holding out his hand. I didn't hesitate. I took it in my own.

He pulled me into the middle of the field and turned me to face the palace. "You have always been a part of history. You have always made your mark. Every single person on this planet, every other planet in every universe, every single second of every single day: You all make a difference. You shape the world simply by existing. Without you the world would be a completely different place." His smile was small and tinged with recollections. "Oh it might be in minor, seemingly insignificant ways, but even the small things add up."

"The butterfly effect." I smiled back at him, nodding.

"The first day I met Rose I told her: _The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And, if we let go..._ " He abruptly let go of my hand and fell backwards into the snow. "Let go, Sookie. Let yourself fall and find where you're meant to be. You might feel small, but you most definitely are not."

I looked askance at him for only a split second before I fell back to the ground beneath me. The snow puffed out around me as my body displaced the bed of icy softness beneath me.

"I've lost track of how many times I've saved the world now. I've seen wonders you'd never believe. They don't matter. You know what does?" We both turned our heads to face the other in the snow and I patted down the mound between us so I could see him. "I stood with Rose on the edge of a black hole and begged the universe for just a few more moments with her." His eyes glossed over, but no tears fell. "So trust that you are in the right place and know that your presence makes all the difference."

I looked up at the cloudy sky wishing I could see the stars. I felt so far away from Eric right now, but I could still feel him. Not the Eric inside the palace, so remote and harsh, so startling from Scotland's Eric or human Eric, but my Eric. The one I had come to know and love; the Eric who sat so trusting between my legs as I braided his hair; the Eric I had found wandering on the back roads to my house for no discernable reason; he Eric who sat on a throne, and ruled his small slice of Louisiana with an iron fist and a silver tongue. The Doctor began to wave his arms up and down in a distracting motion.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taken aback by this movement after all our stillness.

"Making a snow angel," was his simple reply. "You should try it."

The snowflakes, still falling, dotted my face like kisses I wished were Eric's. We'd never had enough snow in Louisiana to do anything like make snow angels and I relished the experience. The cold had started to seep through my coat, but it didn't matter. I couldn't see the angel I was making and it didn't matter. Knowing that I was leaving an imprint that would be gone by morning, knowing that it was an instant in time that would disintegrate with the continuing snow, none of it mattered. The freedom I felt swooned into me and I gazed up at the sky wishing I could share it with Eric. I imagined his joy at the sight of me doing something so ridiculous, his quirked smile and smothered laugh, and it soothed me somehow.

I laughed with a liberation I don't think I'd ever felt before. I was leaving my mark on a moment that happened long before my parents had ever seen my face. And it would be gone without anyone the wiser.

The Doctor stood and did a little hop away from his angel. "Now get up. Careful or you'll ruin it," he warned.

I was about to stand when my eyes focused on a frame I knew all too well. Eric was only a handful of feet away from me and I wondered how much he had heard of our conversation. His long black jacket buttoned up to his neckline as if he needed it, he stared at me with haunted eyes. I stood and hopped away from my angel and took two steps towards my love.

"Who are you?" He asked less caustically than his words implied. "You feel familiar and I don't understand why." He seemed to be ransacking his memory trying to place me. Part of me really wanted him to find me in his mental Rolodex. Mostly I knew better. Mostly.

"Princess Sophia," I remembered to say in time not to reveal myself and curtsied clumsily. I also remembered to not clutch at my wedding ring, luckily it was covered by my coat and nightdress, but it was a close call. I needed reassurance standing in front of this Eric. "And maybe we're soul mates," I couldn't help but add, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I couldn't risk reaching for him. I saw The Doctor running his hand across his throat as if in warning at saying anything further, but I didn't need it. I may be snarky, but I wasn't a complete fool.

Eric was startled and then scoffed at my statement and clasped his hands behind him. He began to pace, but I noticed he was careful not to mar our angels.

"It's like you sing to me; you’re a Siren on the ocean calling me to bash my ship against the rocks."

I didn't know what to say about that. So, for once, I kept my mouth shut. Eric continued to look at me like I was a fresh well in the middle of the desert, but with the distrust that it was all a mirage. The Doctor made some hand signals that I interpreted as asking if I was okay here and when I nodded, slipped away into the night.

"You should mean nothing to me."

"I never would have imagined otherwise," I managed to choke out though saying the words broke my heart.

"What were you doing here?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Making snow angels," I answered simply, smiling at the ridiculousness of a Princess playing in the snow.

He was not amused and changed the subject yet again. "You need to leave. The sooner the better."

"Why?" I asked wondering where this random train of thought was going.

He exhaled harshly and stopped in his tracks. "I don't need to explain myself."

I took a step towards him resisting the urge to run to his arms. "I think you do." Silence hung between us.

"Are you always this frustrating?" His blue eyes glared into mine. He was irritated, but took a step closer to me.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Eric never did like being disagreed with. "I'm told yes. Yes, I am always this frustrating." I took another tentative step in his direction and he didn't back up, which I counted as a plus.

He studied me, hands still clasped behind him, but inching slowly closer. "Your scent…you remind me…why can't I recall?" His voice broke and I had to reach out to him, touching his cheek with my mittened hand. He leaned into it. He released his grip on his own hands and brought them around, pulling off my mittens, dropping them and then entwining his fingers in my hair that hung down around my shoulders. My other hand reached up and rested against his unbeating heart. His head bent and he pressed his forehead against mine. "You are so familiar. I should go, but it's like I'm captive." He paused. "This is too dangerous, but I can't seem to step away from you."

His lips were so close to mine and all I wanted to do was breach the last few inches that separated us, but I didn't dare. "Eric," I began, his name a low murmur.

"Eric," a sharp voice penetrated, shattering the silence.

Appius had found us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i: This quote is taken directly from the Doctor Who episode Rose. (Season 1, Episode 1)


	12. In the Wake of Loss

_In the Wake of Loss  
Sookie 1917_

"Bring her," Appius commanded to Eric.

"Eric," my words came out a begging whisper, but the man who stood there only moments before searching for answers was gone. He shoved me forward and I almost lost my footing in the snow, but I caught myself and earned a scornful look from Appius who strode ahead of us.

"Silence her or I will."

Eric's eyes pleaded with me showing there an inkling of kindness that still resided within him. Still I couldn't help but fear what was about to happen. I should've insisted Eric go back to the palace when he found us, but I was too selfish, wanting this time alone with him. Somehow, I would fix this, and try desperately not to make it any worse for him. I didn't see any way of Eric saving me this time, but maybe, just maybe, I could save him.

We stormed through the silent night and I was determined to stay calm. It would not help anyone if I panicked. Obviously. Winding our way through the darkened hallways, the portraits stared down at me with scornful accusations. In defiance of their disdain, I dropped my mittens one by one so that The Doctor would have a slight chance of following.

I was glad I had when Appius stopped in front of a large oil painting of a stern general atop a rearing warhorse. He ran his fingers along the underside and it popped open revealing a hidden doorway. When we began threading our way down a long dingy flight of stairs, I started to get nervous.

 _Dear God…not another dungeon._ What was it with dungeons and me? I tried to keep my breath steady, but felt like I was fighting a losing battle on that front. I remembered the last dungeon I'd been in and had no desire whatsoever to repeat that experience. But instead of a row of decrepit and stinking cells, there was only a long pitch-black hallway. It seemed to go on for hours, though in truth it wasn't nearly that long. Since I wasn't a vampire, I couldn't see where we were going, though I was thankful for that. I didn't imagine that, despite the fact that it wasn't a dungeon, the walls were anything I needed to examine too carefully.

I heard a door click open ahead of us, thankful for Eric's guiding hand on my back. I might have preferred that he swept me up and away from Appius, but that was doubtful to happen since, no matter how familiar I'd seemed to him, we'd just met. A torch was lit in the room we entered and I immediately wished for the darkness again. It may not be a dungeon, but it looked like one of those rooms designed for torture. I shoved at Eric's hands, but he simply laid them instead on my shoulders and propelled me into the room. I risked a glance at his face and saw no regret written on his features. He had schooled his face into the calm mask I'd seen him wear a hundred times before when he sat on his throne at Fangtasia.

It really didn't bode well for me.

"Leave her and fetch the boy." Appius' voice brooked no disobedience and Eric left, my shoulders missing his cool strength. Appius crossed the small room slithering around the simple wooden table and two chairs. I would've tried to run if I thought it would do any good, but there was no chance of escape right now, so I would bide my time. Daylight had to come eventually right?

He grabbed my hands none to gently, the right and then the left, and lifted them to the manacles that hung from the rusted chains suspended from the ceiling. Thankfully, he didn't restrain my ankles as well so I had some freedom of movement. I wondered at that oversight, but didn't press my luck. Limited though it was, it might come in handy later. I tugged at the chains binding my wrists hoping that they would be loose with age.

"This room has stood for a hundred years and no one has escaped its wrath yet. I do not think one pathetic human woman will stand a chance."

I desperately wanted to punch Appius' smug face. "You underestimate me Appius. Better men than you have tried to break me and failed." I did not break after Bill when I really should have and I would not do it now.

"I am not here to break you," was his only response as he turned his back on me and settled in one of the chairs. He sat motionless staring at me until I had to look away. "I am not sure how you broke my compulsion, but it does not matter. You will serve nicely as a lesson."

Footsteps echoed from the hallway and I waited to see Eric's return. Maybe the familiarity he was trying to understand would surface again and I could get him to help me. It was doubtful, but I could hope. Instead of Eric's tall figure, a stooped and grizzled man with a grey and white straggly beard entered. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"Grigori, what are you doing here?" Appius' voice held a note of warning. I wondered what business the old man had with the vampire, but I wasn't long in ignorance long.

"I saw Mr. Northman on his way for Alexei. It happens tonight, no? Otherwise, you would not send for the child in the middle of the darkest hours. Am I correct?" His eyes lit up with a deranged excitement. "I do so wish to experience the turning."

"Fuck what?" I practically screamed. My inner southern lady was horrified by the curse words that had slipped through my lips during this trip through time. The woman chained to the wall didn't care.

Neither man paid any attention to my outburst. "Yes, I have chosen tonight though Eric is not aware of what is about to happen. I am not a man to break my promises Rasputin. You may stand in the corner and observe. You may not interfere." The old man nodded and shuffled into a darkened corner.

Oh good grief. As if dealing with Alexei Romanov and the psycho vampire Appius wasn't enough, I also had to deal with freaking Rasputin. How many other historical figures and crazy people were going to walk into my life? Wait just one cotton-picking minute. Turning? They were going to turn that _child_ into a vampire? They couldn't do that. I couldn't believe that Eric would be party to this, would he? Was this one of the many secrets about Eric that I had no knowledge of? I was having a hard time understanding, but I knew one thing for sure: I had to stop this. Alexei was just an innocent child.

The child in question bounded through the door with Eric trailing just behind him. He couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen, but I didn't understand the disturbing look of glee that suffused his features. One look at Eric’s face told me that he knew what was about to happen. I wondered what part I would play in this farce. I wasn't gonna sit still and let them kill some kid though, that was for sure.

"Eric!" I called out to him, but he didn't so much as look in my direction. He simply leaned against the wall behind the table with an air of nonchalance; as if things like this happened every day. A worrisome feeling built in the pit of my stomach. And then Appius backhanded me and I could taste copper as it spread from my lip to my tongue. Eric couldn't have cared less. Alexei, on the other hand, clapped his hands together, a wide smile breaking out across his face.

"Cattle do not speak do they Appius?" was his disturbing child's response. I was beginning to think I'd have to reconsider the description of innocent where it pertained to him.

"No, they do not Alexei. Good. You have learned your lessons well." He pulled a dagger from a sheath I hadn't seen at his side. "Would you like to play with her a bit?"

His head bobbed joyfully and he lovingly took the dagger from Appius looking up for permission to go further.

"Are you watching Eric? This is what happens when you disobey a direct order from your sire." He looked down into Alexei's dancing eyes. "Go ahead."

The boy crept toward me barely containing his excitement. Well I wasn't having any of it and as soon as he was close enough I kicked out at him coming within inches of his face. A tiny sliver of guilt snuck up on me and I shoved it away from me. I didn't care if he was a child; I wasn't letting him come near me with that knife.

"Eric, hold her feet."

I realized my unbound feet weren't an oversight at all, but part and parcel of Eric's punishment. He didn't hesitate, but crossed the room and gathered my ankles in his viselike grip. I struggled briefly, but it was useless, and I needed to reserve my strength.

Alexei continued his creeping walk until he stood directly in front of me, the knife glinting off the torch in the corner. His reflection in the steel assaulted my senses. He looked insane in that mirror as if it showed me his soul.

"I am not quite tall enough to reach. If you would Mr. Northman?" Alexie gestured that he should flatten his back. Danger flashed in Eric's eyes, but he obeyed. _What fresh hell was this?_

Alexei stepped onto Eric's back and reached up with his small hand and took hold of the bottom of my sleeve, slicing down to leave my arm bare to my bicep. Dragging the knife down my arm, a trail of blood leaving evidence of the knife's journey, I barely felt the pain initially; the knife was just that sharp. And then I screamed and Appius slammed the door against my cries. Alexei stepped down to admire his work.

I looked down, but Eric wouldn't meet my eyes though I could feel his body shaking through his grip on my ankles. My blood dripped down pooling in the bunched up fabric. I watched as the dress absorbed as much as it could and then drop-by-drop it landed on Eric's neck and ran in rivulets.

"It's a good start, but if you are to be a good vampire, you will need to be willing to inflict pain. Remember that humans are beneath us. Do not spare them. How much you play with them will depend only on you." Increasingly I was realizing that spacetime continuum be damned, I was killing Appius at the first chance I got. But for now, I had to concentrate on Alexei.

He stepped onto Eric again and slid the knife down the front of my dress leaving me bared to everyone in the room. I really wished that I could cover myself, but before I even finished that thought Alexei was carving a line down the center of my ribcage. An icy burn flared in the dagger's wake. I could see Rasputin in the darkened corner walk forward and sit at the table, his chin cradled in his chin as if he were watching an opera.

"Taste her Alexei. Blood will be your sustenance from this night on. I'd like you to see the difference in flavor between now and when I turn you." I would have replied with something snarky if I wasn't so focused on trying to control the pain.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Is she for me?"

"Yes, she is for you. She will be your first meal when you ascend." Appius wasn't watching Alexei though; he only had eyes for Eric's bent over form beneath the boy's feet.

Alexei stood on tiptoe and placed both hands on my chest, the one still clutching the knife, its point just beneath my collarbone. He bent forward and I felt the rasp of his tongue lick up the line of blood. Stepping off of Eric, he seemed to be savoring the taste as if I was an inferior vintage of wine. My stomach gurgled and I shoved down the urge to throw up the contents all over him. I felt a rumbling that had to be Eric's anger work its way from my feet upwards distracting me from my queasiness. Alexei surged forward cutting my other arm, licking the blood again, and then bent down, slicing my skirt from the bottom up. He was just about to begin cutting my thighs when Eric stiffened and released my ankles.

"Enough Appius, you have made your point. The girl needs not suffer anymore." Eric's rage surged into the room like a living thing.

Alexei began to pout off to his side and I was having a hard time fighting the homicidal urges raging through my bloodstream. _Enough!_ I screamed inwardly and shoved the pain into the background. While they were all busy glaring at each other, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Alexei's neck. Before I considered the consequences, I was done with this situation. I squeezed my legs together, twisted and heard the satisfying snap of Alexei's neck. I might feel the guilt later, but right now, I felt relieved when his body crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Everyone in the dank room went still. Three pairs of eyes focused only on me. Appius' keening wail broke the silence. He went into motion immediately. Eric threw himself in front of him and Rasputin brought his broken body around the table, trying to get away from the two irate vampires and one dead child. Instead of trying to help me, he left the room without a backward glance.

I tugged at the chains as Eric tried to hold back Appius from taking his vengeance on me. They struggled against each other. Appius' eyes wide with anger, he grew more terrifying, lending me strength I didn't know I possessed. I could feel the loosening of the chains. I continued wrestling against the manacles and could feel blood trickling down my wrists as the steel rubbed against my skin. I need to get free. I could see Appius beginning to gain the upper hand. I didn't know how long I had before he would come at me and I was sure when he was free that he would kill me. I didn't want to die in the past.

Scratch that. I didn't want to die at all.

I needed to get back to my Eric. I needed to tell him that I loved him no matter what. I didn't care about his past and having seen his, I understood why he was the way he was. Why was I always thinking about these things well after I should've?

Eric and Appius' struggle had turned so that I saw Eric's eyes and the sorrow within them.

"I'm so sorry. I should have done more. And sooner." He took a chance and let Appius go so he could race to my side and rip the chains loose. There was nothing to be done about the manacles, but at least I was free. In the moments between Appius' freedom and my own, Appius surged at me shoving me against the wall. Holding me motionless, his fangs sank mercilessly into my neck. For a split second, he pulled back and his eyes widened in surprise, but it passed quickly. I tried to get the chain wrapped around his neck to hold him off.

It was useless. His fangs ripped back into me.

Eric latched onto his back and tried to pull him off my body. His gamble hadn't paid off.

It was useless. I could feel the blood as it was drawn out of me.

I screamed: for Eric, for The Doctor, for anyone who might save me in that moment. I just wanted to be saved. My hands scrabbled for purchase against Appius' superior strength. Eric tried to help me pry Appius off me with the chains. I swore that if I lived I would beg Eric to teach me self-defense.

As my grandmother would say, it was too little too late.

It was all useless.

I could feel my strength fading. Eric was frantic and I'm not even sure he knew why he was fighting so hard. His eyes caught mine and I saw recognition click for him. His roar of fury echoed against the walls of the room.

"You're her." He stumbled backwards, releasing Appius in the process. "How?" His voice was barely audible.

I didn't have much time. Appius was draining me of every drop of life I had left. At least I could tell him…at least he would know…

"I love you Eric. I always have." I saw his blood tears form in the corner of his eyes. He looked around frantic. The chairs behind the table drew his focus. He vamped over there, grabbing one of the chairs and smashing it into bits against the wall. He picked up one of the legs and sped over to where Appius had me pinned. He didn't hesitate at all. The leg plunged through Appius' body.

He staked his maker to save my life.

I felt the jagged tip of the chair leg as it protruded from Appius' chest a slim instant before he exploded into a pile of gelatinous goo. I was covered in it and I didn't have the strength to care. I tried to care about the repercussions, but found I just couldn't. Every emotion was gone except for my love for Eric. The chains clattered to the ground and then I sagged right behind them. Eric's strong arms caught me and I couldn't have explained how much it meant to me that I was going to die in his arms.

"I waited so long for you. I'd given up hope..."

My voice stuttered. "Never…stopped…loving you."

"I never loved anyone else." Eric's voice broke as he leaned down to me bringing his lips softly to mine. I could feel his tears streaking down my face, but not much else. I could taste his sadness mingled with the softness of his kiss. He tore into his wrist and I felt the warmth of him flow into me. I tried to drink, but it seemed it was too late and his face faded from my vision.

He continued, "Because of you, I found my freedom." The shock he felt was written all over his face.

"Never forget that I love you." The whisper escaped my lips as his wedding ring and the chain that bound it slipped from beneath my dress.

A grief-stricken howl sang me to my death.

 

_The Doctor_

He hoped that Sookie had learned to let her love out. He lost Rose before he had and he wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. He stood studying the picture of the noblewoman in a pale pink dress in a long deserted hallway. He wished he didn't feel so sad tonight and truthfully he was happy to help Sookie to understand that she had found her soul mate, but it left him longing for Rose's smile and her special brand of humor. She had such a way of looking at the world.

He shook himself of his reverie. It wouldn't help to stand here and reminisce. Life moved on despite our best intentions and he, better than anyone else, knew that. He stared, not seeing anything before him. Stuck in the past, he clawed his way back to the present. There was part of him that wanted to beg Sookie to travel with him. He was pretty sure he'd be able to get her back to her present, but he didn't think she'd want to be without Eric for any length of time no matter what he could offer her in the way of adventure.

He felt someone creep up behind him and he turned expecting Sookie.

"Doctor," croaked an ancient voice. "You need to come."

The Doctor stared at the man before him trying to place him in his mental Rolodex. It took him a minute, but he figured it out. "Rasputin! Oh goodness, I'm so excited to meet you." His hand sprung out looking to grasp the old man's, but he was denied.

"That is fine, but we must go. Now."

There was something in his eyes and the Doctor couldn't ignore it. So, he allowed himself to be pulled along in the old man's wake. Something rushed past him and left him feeling a cool breeze.

"What is it man? Or am I just supposed to follow without questioning? I'm loathe to admit that I'm not very good at the not questioning. I could try for your sake, I mean you're Rasputin for Gallifrey's sake, but still. I don't usually just follow along. So maybe you should give me a reason that I'm being tugged along behind you. Because we've not even officially met even though I do know who you are." He paused, a look of panic on his face. "I probably shouldn't have admitted that should I? I mean, it could mess up things." The Doctor's brow was too busy considering the ramifications of disturbing the space time continuum to pay attention to where he was going until he looked down and saw Sookie's mitten lying helpless and forgotten on the floor.

Rasputin pulled open the General's portrait and opened the secret door for The Doctor; leading him down the dark hallway. He started to feel uneasy, but continued on nonetheless. It must be important since Rasputin hadn't said anymore to him since he started dragging him down the hallways.

There was a flickering light at the end of the darkness and The Doctor got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It must involve Sookie. What had she gotten herself involved in now? The old man disappeared around the corner of the room and The Doctor followed.

When he entered he found Grigori Rasputin bent over Sookie's prone body lying discarded on the floor. His fingers were on her pulse as The Doctor tried to gather his wits. Both of his hearts thudded against his chest.

"Oh Gallifrey, no. This cannot be happening."

He bent down with a quickness and used his sonic screwdriver to unclasp the manacles from around her wrists and wondered why she was laying there so unceremoniously. Where was Eric and why hadn't he helped her? He didn't know, but he would certainly find out.

Rasputin looked over at him. "She is not dead yet, I'd say she's had vampire blood, but not enough." He reached into his pocket. "I have some stored for Alexei," his eyes skittered over to the dead child's body, "though I need your permission to administer the vials. There is still no assurance that she will survive." He took a breath looking into The Doctor's eyes with unmitigated fear. He swallowed deeply and continued, "And there is the possibility that she will be turned."

"Into a vampire?" The Doctor asked his voice quieter than usual.

"Yes."

The question tugged at The Doctor's heart. What would Sookie want? Would she rather die than live forever as a vampire? He didn't know. What would Rose have wanted? He paused his usual frantic movements. Did he know her well enough to even make that decision? Sookie was so much like Rose. Brash and innocent. Willing to brave the unknown for love. Unusually brave and capable despite their naivety. How could he make this decision for her? He held Sookie's life in his hands.

He thought about Rose.

"Do whatever you must."


	13. Sail On Silver Girl

_Sail on Silver Girl  
Eric – 1917_

Eric sped through the maze of darkened hallways, a rage burning through him, careless of the approaching sunrise. He cursed his maker, wishing he could bring him back from the grave to take his time killing him. He deserved to suffer for the death of the woman Eric loved. There was only one woman whose face haunted him throughout his long years on this earth and when he'd found her again, he couldn't save her. There were moments through the centuries where her scent, her smile, the joy of her essence, would shock him with the arrival of its memory, but it would always slip away. He assumed she had died, living only a human existence, and thus had locked his recollections of her away.

Her death cracked open the hidden volumes of their time together and it had all came flooding back: the brief days he'd known her in Scotland; dancing with her in the ballroom of King James, rescuing her from the flames. But he was shocked to find that there was more.

She was his wife. His one true wife.

He didn't know how it was possible, but that didn't change the truth. Her changing name didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was his love and she was gone.

He tore into his rooms and headed straight for the steamer trunk at the end of the bed. Tucked away in the bottom was an old simple wooden box that he always carried with him. He hadn't opened it in almost a millennium, having hidden it away when he knew he must marry another. Inside, wrapped in soft grey wool, was his wedding ring. Gently he removed it, clutching it in his palm, and forcing his tears away. He would go back and carry her body away with him. He needed to leave the palace immediately for when the Tsar realized his precious Alexei was dead there would be nothing he could do to escape the firing squad. The bullets didn’t worry him, the sun did. Not that he cared for his death now, but he would not reveal the existence of vampires to the entire Romanov family. It would be disastrous.

So, he would go to ground holding her in his arms and then he would fly to his homeland to bury her in the glade where they had made love for the first and last time.

He needed to get back to her. She was alone, lying on the cold stone floor. He zipped back to the room where she died, seeing nothing on the way there, hearing nothing except the stilling of her heart when it stopped. The loss of that sound would haunt him for the rest of the eternity he was doomed to exist without her. He had mourned her every time she had left him in the past, but it was enough to know that she was alive somewhere filling the world with her sunshine. Losing her, in his arms, when he had just found her again, gutted him in a way he had never experienced before.

He stopped short of the entrance to the room where she had died, bracing his fisted hand against the frame, unable to move forward.

"Eric," Rasputin's voice carried out of flickering torchlight. "Come in."

The troublesome old man still lived. He stepped reluctantly into the room; her body was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"She is gone. The Doctor retrieved her body."

Silence reigned as they stood facing each other over the wooden table. Rasputin was incredibly lucky that he wasn't ripping him limb from limb, though not sure why he allowed the old man continued breath. He needed to know where she was. Rasputin broke the stare first, walking around to place one gnarled hand over his fist.

"You must let her go."

Rasputin's hands made their way to his temples, a gentle pressure exerting itself. He could feel the old man's words seeping into his brain as well as reading the thoughts there. Eric had no idea why he was letting the repulsive man touch him, knowing the warlock could do whatever he wanted, but he had no will left to exert. The warlock left one hand on his right temple, the other moving down to pry open the palm that held the precious ring. His hand covered both his palm and the ring and he could feel the metal growing warm.

"She was your heart's desire and it kept you from reaching your potential. A part of your heart was always held back. Love held you back. Let it go and be the vampire your maker wanted you to be. Forget her."

The warlock's power called the memories forward and then darkness crept over them. The glade in Sweden; the kindness she showed his children; Sookie on her knees helping to plant the harvest; her standing, eyes wide, in front of the tapestry in his manor in Scotland; the look of joy on her face when they took to the sky: one by one the pictures went black.

"You will not remember her. You will only remember that you killed your maker in a fit of selfish rage. You will banish yourself from this palace and redeem yourself in Appius' eyes by living up to the vampire he wished you to be. You will never know truth of who you were when you were with her."

Rasputin took the ring from his hand and the box from beneath his arm, placing the ring in its centuries old hiding spot.

"This ring will serve as a reminder only of your failures. You will keep it with you, never to recall the joy, only the pain it brought you."

He removed his hands and stepped away, moving back to the seat behind the table. Folding his hands in front of him, Eric blinked and wondered why he was standing there.

"Yes Eric? Did you need something?"

He searched his brain, but had no recollection of why he had sought out the old man. "No. I simply came to say my farewells. I am leaving and have no intention of returning. Without Appius I have no reason to stay here."

Eric turned away and vamped out into the almost daylight. He would need to go to ground to escape a fiery death. A feeling of forgetting tugged at him, but he discarded the useless emotion. He turned his face to the sky and felt the flakes of snow fall against his cheeks and linger before melting into oblivion.

 

_The Doctor—1917_

He reentered the TARDIS, her engines still silent, his arms filled with Sookie. He almost fell to the floor in despair, but with the precious bundle in his arms, he wouldn't allow it and he laid her down gently.

"Not another one. I can't lose another. Please Sookie, open your eyes." The Doctor hovered over her, his hands gentle against her cheeks that were far too pale for her usually tan skin. He knelt down and cradled her head in his lap, fretting that she would not wake again. Rasputin had assured him that she hadn't had enough blood to turn into a vampire, but The Doctor would worry until she opened her eyes and spoke to him again. He stared at her, her hand tightened around her ring from Eric and the chain The Doctor had given her so that it would be close to her heart no matter what. He was still, which was an unusual occurrence for him. He did much better when he was flying into danger or facing down the Dalek army.

"Tea! She needs a spot of tea. That always fixes me right up." He slipped his coat and jacket from his shoulders, covering her with the coat and making a pillow of his jacket. He crawled on his hands and knees over to the panel covering the kettle. He turned the dial on the burner and warmed up the water searching through the tins. What kind of tea was calming? English breakfast? Earl Grey? Or did she need something with caffeine? He never knew what kind of tea it was, just that Jackie, Rose's mom made the right kind. There wasn't a label that said "The Doctor's Tea" so he just grabbed one randomly, too stressed to think too much.

His hands shook as he pouring the steaming water into the delicate white and blue porcelain teacup. He wasn't sure where the cup had come from, but it had been sitting waiting by the kettle, so he used it. The TARDIS always provided what he needed and he never questioned her. Well seldom. Okay, on occasion, but this was important. She would know his needs. Had to, he was too frazzled to think straight. Not that he ever thought straight. Kind of like time, his thoughts ran non-linearly.

He shuffled on his knees over to Sookie and lifted her head so that he could help her sip the steaming liquid. He blew on it, not wanting to burn her lips. The room's muted earth tones swirled around him as he blew and blew and blew on the tea impatiently trying to get it to cool enough for her. When he couldn't wait any longer, he put the cup to her lips.

"Please Sook, just take a sip. Just a little one. For me? Oh Gallifrey, I can't lose you. Who else is going to introduce me to Elvis…OH! I'm sorry, I mean Bubba, very silly name for Elvis if you ask me, but of course you didn't, because you are here in my lap instead of questioning me and running off to get into trouble like the rest of my companions."

He didn't know how long he stayed there with her, but eventually he set down the tea and rocked her in his arms begging every God in every universe to save her. He couldn't lose anyone else. He just couldn't. Leaving her behind in her own time was one thing. Never being able to visit her again was quite another.

He wondered then if he should have waited for Eric to return, for certainly he would return for her. The Doctor thought that he had a right to say goodbye, but Rasputin was quite insistent that they needed to get her to safety. There was something off about the old man, but The Doctor couldn't place it right now with all the worry swirling around them.

Her free hand raised and clasped his without much strength, but it was there.

"Doctor?" Her voice was weak.

"Oh Sookie. Thank the universe you're okay." He exhaled harshly freeing the tension coiled in his body.

"Where's Eric? He remembered…" She opened her eyes finally and looked around the TARDIS control room. "Oh, are we on our way home?" Sadness seeped out with every syllable.

He barked out a laugh. "Oh you were destined to be my companion. Only a companion would almost die and then be sad that I was taking them home." His eyes searched her features to ensure she was actually back with the living and not simply surfacing for one last hurrah.

"Dead huh. Well that's a new one for me." She coughed and he gently lifted her body so that she sat straighter and her airways were clear.

He tugged her to his body when she stopped coughing, he couldn't help it.

"I was so worried Sookie." He hugged her tightly. "You came so close. You were almost a vampire and then what was I gonna do? I don't even know how to care for a vampire!" His eyes sparkled down in mischief, happy now that she was clear of the danger. He became sober before he admitted the next thing, taking a deep breath because he didn't want to say the words, but he knew he had to. "I think it's time you go home. I don't want you to go, mind you, but I think it's for the best."

She sat up fully, shrugging off his coat. Something shone in her eyes, as she seemed to come back to life. She tucked the chain holding Eric's ring back into her dress and pushed off the floor.

"No, I think we have one more stop." She stood and wobbled over to the console. She was still weak, but seemed determined. When she put her hands on the controls, the TARDIS restarted her engines.

"Um, Sookie, how are you gonna fly…"

"Shhh." Waving as she hushed him. Again. She might be shaky, but she was definitely still sassy. "Okay old girl, you know where we need to go."

He was about to argue with her again when the TARDIS took off into the void. He was stunned into silence.

 

_Sookie  
June 10, 1972_

With every passing second I felt better, the vampire blood I was given must have finally kicked in.

"Alright Doctor, this trip is my gift to you. Lemme just run and change real quick." The Doctor quirked up his eyebrow, as if I couldn't have expected that. I laughed and ran up the spiral staircase, past the library and swimming pool, until I found the dressing room. I was surprised that I didn't get lost again, but chalked it up to the TARDIS deciding she liked me.

Oh! He was really gonna like his surprise. At least I was pretty sure he would anyway. He was a little off, that man, and I could never quite guess how he could react to anything. I grabbed a pink and white mini-dress off one of the hangers and did a bit of searching until I found a pair of vinyl hot pink platform boots. I was still a tiny bit off kilter from the almost dying, but determined to make our last trip together memorable. Pulling my hair up into a high ponytail I checked my outfit in the mirror and decided I looked good enough for the evening I had planned.

Back in the control room, The Doctor mumbling to himself something about the TARDIS never flying for _anyone_ else, I interrupted him.

"Hey Doctor, you ready for your gift for showing me all of time and space? Or at least Eric's portions of it?" Something occurred to me. "You'll need your psychic paper."

"I am always ready for an adventure Sookie. Where are we?"

I held my hand out, and when he took it, drawing him toward the door. With a wink and smile over my shoulder, I opened the door into 1972 New York City, with all its connected lights, cars, smells of the hot dog venders, and the hustle and bustle of the Disco Era. We were standing in front of Madison Square Garden.

"You said you always wanted to see Elvis. So me and the TARDIS brought you to see him."

The Doctor's eyes widened and his face filled up with a childlike joy. I was glad. He had done so much for me, helped me see the truth of Eric and the love I felt for him. When I laid my hands on the console I wasn't sure the TARDIS would listen to me, but she did. The Doctor bounced on the soles of his shoes and clutched tighter to my hand, practically dragging me up the wide stairs that led to the stadium. He stopped suddenly and threw his arms around me, hugging me as tight as he possibly could without breaking one of us. Then he continued his race to the doors.

Holding up his psychic paper, we were waved through into the massive crowd. I'd never been to a big concert before and the crush of a thousand minds almost knocked me to my knees. I hadn't noticed it before since the Doctor was so excited to be here that I was concentrating fully on him.

"Give me a moment Doctor. I need to get my brain under control."

He looked confused, but figured out that I was talking about my telepathy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think. We can go if you need to…" He let it hang between us, his face drooping a little in disappointment.

"No! Absolutely not. I just need to get it under control. I haven't spent near enough time learning more about shielding and I refuse to let my telepathy ruin this for us." I closed my eyes and envisioned a large steel wall erecting block by block around my brain. Little by little, the mental ramblings of the people around me were siphoned out. When my thoughts were my own again, I smiled brilliantly.

"Alright, let's go." I was so excited. I was going to see Elvis before he was Bubba. Not that I didn't love Bubba, but still. It was Elvis.

We wandered into the arena and it only just then struck me that we didn't have seats.

"Uh where are we gonna sit?"

The Doctor focused on taking in the entire stadium, eyes searching from top to bottom and the show was obviously sold out.

"Hmmmm…Oooh, I've got it."

He tugged my hand, rushed out the door to our left, and headed toward the backstage area. When we approached the large bouncers, he just waved his psychic paper and the bouncer unclipped the velvet rope for us to proceed. We weaved our way through the throngs of people preparing for the show and slid in right behind the front curtain. We had a perfect view of the stage. And apparently, we found our spot just in time since the lights dimmed and from the opposite side Elvis swaggered onto stage.

The Doctor could barely contain his glee. He pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist, letting his chin drop onto my shoulder.

"Thank you Sookie. I've been trying to make it to New York to see Elvis for ages. I don't know how you got the TARDIS to listen to you, but I'm glad she did." He kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

His smile was infectious, as was his giddiness. We bounced and swayed and screamed when the crowd did. I had only seen glimpses of the charisma in Elvis that was residual in Bubba. Seeing it live, not ten feet away from me, was intoxicating. I didn't breathe through most of the show. _Heartbreak Hotel, Don't Be Cruel, Hound Dog_. I couldn't help but dance along. Not to mention the covers he did blew me away. Who knew that Elvis covered The Righteous Brothers?

I was stunned by the whole concert and then a piano began a mournful melody that I knew well.

"Oh Doctor, I love this song." And I did. It spoke to so many of the trials I'd gone through lately. But it gave me hope and hope was what I needed.

When Elvis' voice rang out with the first verse of _Bridge Over Troubled Waters_ , the tears rolled openly down my cheeks. It was incredible. I'd never given Elvis enough credit for his incredible singing voice. I knew all the hits, of course, who didn't? I leaned into The Doctor's lean frame and he hugged me tighter against himself.

"It's incredible," The Doctor said reverently. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an antique white linen handkerchief. I thanked him quietly and wiped away my tears. When Elvis closed the show with _Can't Help Falling in Love_ , I knew that that song would be that reminded me of Eric forever. I couldn't help myself when it came to him. It was simply always meant to be.

When the last notes of the song faded away, the entire crowd was completely silent for several seconds. Then the world erupted in cheers. I may have meant this as a present for The Doctor, but it was just as amazing an experience for me. One that I would never forget for as long as I lived. Of course, the trip itself was one I would treasure for a lifetime.

When Elvis exited the stage right past us, I thought The Doctor might faint, but he held it together. Instead of swooning, he held out one hand to the legend in front of us and simply thanked him.

"Thank you, thank you very much," was Elvis' reply. I grinned like a fool.

"You know, we're already backstage. We could follow and hang out if you'd like." I nudged The Doctor with my shoulder in encouragement.

"No Sookie, this was perfect. You have no idea."

We left the stage and streamed out with the rest of the animated and chatty crowd. For once, their mental thoughts didn't bother me. It was glorious.

We made our way out into the starless night, so different from Sweden and Scotland. It was June and the night was warm, so we walked hand in hand through the streets of the city, so alive and vivacious.

Something was still bothering me though. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Of course Sookie. What is it?"

"Well, I killed Alexei Romanov and I worry that I've changed something in time. What if I've screwed something up?"

He scrunched up his face as if searching his brain archive. "Well, he wasn't supposed to die until the following year when the rest of his family was executed, but do you remember that I told you about fixed points in time?" I nodded. "Well his death obviously wasn't one or you wouldn't have succeeded. Whatever he and Appius were supposed to have done, will either happen or it won't. If it's supposed to happen, if the universe demands an action, someone else will have to make it happen. The universe is very flexible that way." My face furrowed in worry. "But, maybe, just maybe, you've saved yourself some kind of heartbreak down the road. Maybe something that was going to happen wasn't supposed to. Maybe you worked out a wrinkle for the universe. Maybe there are a thousand voices cheering out for you right now for saving the day."

He pulled my hand, looping it through his arm and we walked west on 30th street until we came to the Hudson. The lights of the city reflected off the water and we sat in companionable silence while the sounds of the city bathed us in an urban lullaby. New Jersey glowed in the distance.

 

_Eric—Present Day_

The moonlight broke the clouds and bathed down on him as Eric sat in Sookie's chair unable to move for the memories that assaulted him. He could feel her fingers as they wound themselves through his hair, braiding it. He remembered holding her. Watching Buffy. Protecting her with his warrior's body. The shower. Oh Odin, he remembered the shower.

He'd felt closer to his humanity loving her without his memory than he had since before his death. He remembered the curse the witch used and it tickled at another set of memories that were yet unlocked. He shook off their absence and focused on the one thing that mattered more than anything else.

She loved him. He was sure of it. He would just have to help her remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the setlist for Elvis’ 1972 performance at Madison Square Garden that actually has footage of his cover of Bridge Over Troubled Waters: http://www.setlist.fm/setlist/elvis-presley/1972/madison-square-garden-new-york-ny-3bdf68b0.html


	14. Now Cracks a Noble Heart

_Sookie  
_ New York City, 1972

They spent the evening talking while wandering the streets of New York, watching as the city that never slept, slowed down. Eventually we made our way back to the TARDIS, but not until a sliver of sun broke free from the horizon and bathed the city in newborn light. I understood then how people could hang their hopes and dreams on skyscrapers; the city dazzled, and I surrendered to its swaggering charm.

“You’d never get bored if you lived here,” I remarked to the Doctor whose gaze sought one last look at the awakening life that yawned out a sleepy goodbye.

He leaned on the doorframe, one ankle crossed over the other, hands in his pockets, as if he hadn’t a care in the world. He looked very much like Eric.

“I never get bored anywhere. Too much to see, too much to do. Too many worlds to save, and not enough time for tea.”

I stepped away to give him time to enjoy the rising sun, deciding to collect the random items I’d acquired during our jaunt through time. I changed out of the 70s mini dress and re-hung it in the spacious wardrobe. I redressed in the sweatshirt, jeans, and shoes I’d been wearing when I boarded this magical mystery tour. Pulling out the chain that held my wedding ring from beneath my shirt, I curled my fingers around the cool braided metal. If I closed my eyes, the incorporeal warmth of the Swedish sun beamed down on me.

I shook myself from the memories and returned to The Doctor, who hadn’t moved an inch in the time I’d been gone.

My presence proved enough to jar him out of his reverie. He closed the door on the city, tossed his coat next to Rose’s jean jacket, and skipped to the control panel. He exuded happiness, but he was _too bright, too cheerful._ I moved to stand beside him and placed my hand over his. My fingers curled around his palm, seeking strength, offering comfort.

“I wish I could come with you. I really do.” A resigned sigh escaped me. “But I just can’t. It’d be as easy as pie to get lost in time with you. And Gallifrey knows, we would most certainly end up lost in time.” I hooked my arm around his elbow and leaned my temple on his shoulder.

I didn’t need to see him to feel when The Doctor’s grin stopped being automatic and became authentic; his whole body electrified, vibrating with unspent energy.

“Gallifrey knows…” The Doctor chuckled to himself. “Sookie, I can see I’m rubbing off on you.” He wrapped his arms around me. But he didn’t hug like a normal person. No, he hugged me as if he could press every ounce of goodness in the universe deep into my being just by enclosing me in his arms.

I felt safe.

Despite everything: the near death witch burning at the stake thing, the near death almost draining at the fangs of Appius thing, even the saying goodbye to Eric over and over until my heart ached from leaving him thing; none of it mattered. The Doctor would always look out for me, and I knew I would do the same for him. If he asked, I’d say yes without hesitation.

“You give really great hugs,” I said when he finally released everything but my hand, our fingers still entwined in a friendship born of adventure and danger. Two things I’d come to recognize I craved.

Never letting go of my hand, The Doctor answered by seeming to smash at buttons haphazardly, and point out random levers I needed to pull.

Usually accompanied by a shouted, “Oi! Grab the shiny green knob and put it in first gear.”

It made me glad I knew how to drive stick or we might’ve gotten redirected to who knows when, where, or why.

As the TARDIS finally settled into stillness, silence fell between us. I didn’t know what to say. Thank you seemed so inadequate. The Doctor’s adventure changed me. But the truth never did: I loved Eric and Eric loved me. We proved just that when I criss-crossed the path of his lifetimes. It didn’t matter which choice we made. We’d made the choice long ago in a sunlit sanctuary, hidden away from the rest of the world.

How do you thank someone for not only given you the universe, but also your twin soul, in the space of a cosmic heartbeat?

Honestly? I just wasn’t ready to say goodbye to The Doctor.

“Would you like to come in for some sweet tea?”

The Doctor bolted into action, sliding down the ramp and opening the door of the TARDIS. “Would I ever? No one ever thinks to invite me to tea. And I do so enjoy a nice cuppa every now and again. After you, mademoiselle.”

I watched as he bowed as if still in the Russian court. Giggling all the way, I ran down, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into an all-out sprint to the front door. I risked a quick glance around to survey the front yard where we’d landed. None of the flowerbeds were squashed. _Thank goodness._ I slashed an invisible check mark in the win column, and bounded up the steps to the porch.

I came to an abrupt halt when I realized that although I stood in front of the door to my house, I wasn’t standing in front of the same front door I’d locked up before leaving. The red door looked slightly aged, the paint beginning to crack from the ravages of weather.

Spinning around in search of The Doctor, my eyes caught him standing in the middle of the yard, right next to the sunflowers whose heads had just begun to droop from the slight chill in the air.

“Doctor?” The question came out sounding hesitant, and just a little bit frightened. Something was off.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and it made its usual buzzing sound as his eyebrows danced in confusion above his manic eyes.

“I may have some slightly bad news. Why don’t we head inside?” His voice resonated an easy, even-keeled tone. The Doctor was trying to preemptively calm me.

Which could only mean one thing, “Something went wrong I take it?”

I bent down and pulled out the spare key to the door. A new spare key for a new door. Something was definitely rotten in Denmark, and I intended to make The Doctor tell me what. The Doctor stayed silent, but I could be patient. I motioned for him to follow me into the house. I flipped on lights as we went, heading towards the kitchen.

“Take a seat, I’ll just get us some – ” Upon opening the fridge, I noticed another series of unsettling changes. _That isn’t my food._ Closing the door, I whirled around and sank in one of the chairs that sat cock-eyed to the kitchen table. A kitchen table graced by a vase of red Gerber Daisies. _Those weren’t there when I left._ The chair leg scraped against the floor as I adjusted myself closer, and focused on the face the still-silent man who sat across from me and avoided my eyes.

“So…an explanation could work really nicely right about now.”

 _Eric  
_ November 3rd, 2007

Eric sat, as he did every night for the last 264 days in a row, in the same outfit he wore every other night: jeans, black tank top, and leather jacket. He stationed himself on his throne, perfectly immobile, and stared without emotion at the door to Fangtasia. As if he could will Sookie to walk through it just by desiring her presence.

She never did.

Tonight was no different. He knew Pam worried over his vacant stare; he didn’t know what to tell her. It wasn’t vacant; it overflowed with the remnants of an almost-life. He kept on playing the role of Sheriff of Area Five., but it held no desire for him. Nothing did anymore.

“At least that’s a new version of statue Eric,” Pam snarked as her voice broke into his solitude. He redirected his scowl at her.

“I’m not in the mood, Pamela.”

Pam pouted, as only she could. “You’re never in the mood anymore. Not since Princess Magic Snatch disappeared.”

He chose not to throttle her.

“See! This is what I’m talking about.” Pam spun around and planted herself on the arm of his throne. “Six months ago, you would’ve had me up against a wall, choking the life out of me, and threatening to make me wear off-the-rack clothing.”

Eric exhaled a heavy sigh, “Pam – ”

“No. Don’t you _Pam_ me.” She turned to face him again. “I want my maker back. Pick up your sword and fight. Go slaughter something. Bathe yourself in the blood of whatever floats your Viking boat. But for fuck’s sake, stop brooding.”

He growled at his child, and considered slaughtering her first. “I have not been brooding.”

Pam’s laugh came out a harsh bark. “Ha! You didn’t even notice when I maxed out every one of your credit cards last month.” She folded her arms over her yellow cardigan clad chest and waited. “And from the slight uptick of your eyebrow, I can tell you would never have known if I hadn’t told you.”

His voice came out an icy hiss. “Pam, I don’t have the energy for your tedious arguments. Spend as much damn money as you want. What the fuck do I care about money?”

“Well you’d better start caring, you’re scaring off the breathers,” she paused, glancing around, “and half the staff for that matter. I don’t know why you can’t let this girl go, Eric, but I’m not going down with you. You need to pull your head out of your ass. And soon.”

Eric watched as she twisted on her heels and stalked away. He still couldn’t bring himself to care, but it irked him. Mostly because Pam was partially right. He had no idea why he couldn’t just let Sookie go. The time they spent together really wasn’t that long. Not long enough to justify this obsession anyway.

And an obsession it was.

He couldn’t shake her absence from his bloodstream; he missed her vibrancy. Her loss still ricocheted around inside him until nothing remained of Eric, but the empty pathway of scars left after her light vanished from his life.

Then there was the heavy, aching feeling that he had lost something. The mystery constantly prodding him to remember remained elusive. No matter how hard he searched, the answer kept slipping away.

He needed to move.

Eric stormed out of Fangtasia, and soared off on his Harley. He ripped through the city streets, turning until he reached the back roads. The bike roared beneath him as he raged through the darkness at speeds even the speedometer refused to reveal. Only one destination existed in his mind, but the ride might go on for hours before he found himself there. He never paid attention to the route he drove, never even noticing he was there until he pulled his bike around back, and walked up the back stairs, letting himself into her house.

He drove for hours, until at last he found himself skidding into her driveway.

He screeched to a halt and hopped off his bike, barely remembering to set the kickstand, and surged into backyard, furious at the universe. He couldn’t go in there yet. Not tonight. Fury in motion, he paced the backyard like a prowling, hungry tiger.

He’d kept her house as pristine as possible. A service delivered groceries every week, and a maid came every three days to clean and dust and arrange fresh flowers in the vase at the center of the kitchen table. When she returned, he wanted her to know….

“Fuck!” He screamed to the empty night. What exactly did he want her to know? That he was fucking lost without her? That she brought light into his shadowed existence? That she turned him into a fucking poet?

That most nights he slept here, on the off chance she returned? That he wanted _his_ face to be the first one she saw when she came back?

That somehow that one fucking week they spent together meant more than a thousand forgotten encounters. And he stayed here to be close to her.

He vamped into the house and collapsed at the table, the chair leg dragged sideways over linoleum as he pushed it to give himself room.

He buried his head in his clenched fists. He felt useless. He always had a plan, but not this time. This time he’d exhausted every possible, and impossible, alley months ago.

Ten months he’d lived without her. Frustration crashed into him. _Ten months!_ He wanted to pummel the table into kindling, but he didn’t dare for fear it’d mean he’d really given up on Sookie ever finding her way back to him. Nothing remained except the physical, tangible proof of her existence; even her scent faded with the passing weeks, until every object anchored Eric to her house. Reminded him that she was flesh and blood; he hadn’t imagined her. If he concentrated, he could almost remember the feel of her, her body curved around the length of his.

When sunlight finally threatened, he left the chair askew, and climbed down into the cubby beneath Sookie’s closet. After the first few months of sleeping in the cramped confines, he decided to expand it slightly into a bedroom that fit nothing more than a small bed and dresser. The space sparsely decorated: a basic desk lamp, a forgotten novel, and a picture of Sookie in a pale pink, cotton sundress, reclining on a well-loved blanket. The sun cascaded over her long blond hair, she smiled up into sunlight, basking in its warmth.

He kept meaning to put the picture back in its place.

He imagined her angry retort. _Highhanded, arrogant vampire!_ The rising sun tugged at his consciousness as he chased the memory of Sookie’s voice. The same dream he chased every night before oblivion claimed him.

_Come in for some sweet tea?_

She sounded so close.

_Doctor?_

Reality faded in and out, as Eric fought the pull of daylight.

_The click of a lock._

Reality blended with fantasy.

_The turning of the door handle._

Dreams brought to life by desire.

_An explanation could work really nicely right about now._

As the chains of consciousness released him, Eric agreed.

His last sensation before the void of his daily grave claimed him questioned his very sanity. Because he could swear, he felt a flicker of Sookie’s light pulse to life inside him.

 _Sookie  
_ November 4th, 2007

“So what you’re telling me is that you’ve accidently returned me _ten months in the future_ , when you promised you’d get me back in two days. And the cherry on top of the sundae is…You can’t fix it. Am I understanding this correctly?”

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, and let out a guilty sigh. “I’m sorry seems a bit of an understatement.”

 _Harrumph._ “You’ve got that right.”

The Doctor opened his arms as if to launch into another explanation of causality and the ramifications of messing around in a currently active time line.

I waved off his _timey-wimey_ insanity. “I get it, well as much as I can. Once we touched down, we activated this time stream. Since we didn’t encounter anyone, usually it wouldn’t be a problem to just pop back in time. But now, for some reason you aren’t really sure of, we can’t go back.” I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, I really did.

“That about sums it up, I think. Nicely done!”

I stared at him blank-faced for a full five seconds; then I laughed hysterically. I couldn’t help it. After everything else that had happened in the past week, this topped it all. The more I considered it, the harder I laughed. The Doctor just watched, stunned and unsure how to handle hysterical Sookie.

When the laughter turned to choking sobs, I knew I needed rest. I wouldn’t handle any of the frankly insane situation well until I got some sleep.

And a shower.

“A shower would do nicely,” the words slipped out before I could catch them. I held my hand up to stop his sure-to-follow madness. “Listen, Doctor. I’m heading to bed. I’m exhausted and dirty and strung out to high heaven. I can’t get a grasp on any of this until I get some sleep. There’s a guest room off to the right, plenty of food, and movies to entertain you if you aren’t tired. As for me, give me a couple hours and I’ll be right as rain.”

He pulled me against him and kissed my forehead. “I don’t know why this happened, but I will figure it out. I promise.”

Despite everything, I still believed him.

As I closed the door to my bedroom, I heard the buzzing of his sonic screwdriver. Apparently, rest wasn’t high on his list of priorities.

When I finally tumbled into bed and gave in to exhaustion, I dreamt of flying.

_Eric_

Eric woke minutes before sundown, coming alive with one thought: _Sookie._ Searching the blood bond, he could feel her again. He wanted to scream with joy. Even though it wasn’t a full bond, its reemergence transformed it into an inferno that seared through him.

In the instant after, the sound of three heartbeats seeped down into the bedroom, followed by the scent of ozone. The same scent lingered in the backyard for weeks after Sookie disappeared. Trapped by sunlight, he raged against enforced inaction.

A man’s voice mingled with Sookie’s and filtered through the floorboards. _Nonsense_. Their conversation made no sense. He eliminated the distraction and focused on the bond; he sensed she faced no danger. Yet.

The knowledge that he would burn to a crisp before he reached her served as his only deterrent. He wanted to protect her, wrap his arms around her, fitting her smaller frame into the armor of his body. He wanted to shred whatever being decided to fuck with her; wanted to scatter the pieces like chum over an anonymous bayou.

_Try to get you home again…_

Sookie’s heart raced with the man’s words. An icy calm descended over him. _You will die before you take her anywhere_.

Not much longer. Soon he would bathe in the slaughter of his enemies.

_Sookie_

_Awake. I’m awake._ I stared at the ceiling. _My ceiling._ I turned my head to face my window, noticing the sun hovered just above the horizon. Almost sundown.

One thought propelled me from bed: _Eric._ I needed to go to Fangtasia. Needed to talk to him, to explain everything. I froze, the covers thrown back, my bare feet touching the cold floor. How would I ever explain this? I never intended to be gone this long, never thought he’d even notice I left, before I returned. But I’d been gone for months.

My bedroom door creaked when I open it and stepped out, wandering towards the coffee maker. I did a double take when I saw The Doctor, Converse propped up on top of the couch, head resting on the floor. Arms folded over his upside down chest, he wore a pair of those old 3-d glasses with the blue and red plastic lenses.

I pointed at the glasses. “Do I even want to know?”

“Sookie! You’re awake. Lovely.” He shoved the glasses in his pocket and started to drag me across the living room. “Allons-y!”

“Nowhere. I’m going nowhere without coffee.”

“Don’t bother. It’s broken. I tried to make coffee for you earlier, figuring it wouldn’t be very difficult, what with my sonic and all. But it wouldn’t sonic! Can you believe that? Everything sonics. Except for wood. No explaining that. But a coffee maker? That oughta sonic right up – ”

“Doctor…babbling.” I reached for the coffee pot to see what exactly the problem – “It’s not plugged in. Really Doctor?” I gave him an exasperated look then turned back and grabbed the cord. “Huh. Weird. That doesn’t make any sense. I mean Jason might take care of the house while I’m gone, but I can’t see him remembering to turn off a light, let alone unplug an appliance.”

Stumped, I started the coffee and waited. Maybe I could puzzle out the problem once I got some caffeine into my system.

The Doctor said nothing during those few short minutes.

When the pot finished brewing, I poured myself a cup and savored the first few sips. I poured a second one and placed it in front of The Doctor.

“Cream? Sugar?” I took another sip of mine. The Doctor shook his head.

I waved my empty hand in his direction. “Okay, you can start your wibbly-wobbly time talk now.”

“Let’s try again.”

I gave him my best confused face. “Try again, what?”

“Oh! Sorry, yeah, try to get you home again. I’m thinking, the TARDIS, she likes you. She might be able to find a loophole. Or a wormhole. Or a black hole. Well….preferably not a black hole. They can get a bit dangerous. And messy. Though…it could be fun. I wouldn’t mind visiting to find out if – ”

“Hold the phone! You think the TARDIS can get me home and we’re sitting here sipping coffee and listening to you chatter? At least I’m listening, sometimes I doubt you hear yourself at all, you hardly make any sense.”

“Oi! Watch it!”

“And listen to me, you really are rubbing off on me. But listen to me ramble! What are we waiting for? As you say,” I stretched my hand to meet his, “Allons-y!”

We jumped up and ran two steps towards the door when a splintering crash boomed out of my bedroom.

We skidded to a halt and the Doctor burst into action: shoved me behind him, whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and faced off against one incredibly handsome, but dangerously irate, vampire. My heart stopped just seeing my Eric again.

“Eric!” The Doctor called happily, oblivious to the fact that he stood ten feet from his almost immediate death. The Doctor released me, and stowed away his sonic.

Before I could react, Eric exploded. One hand pinned The Doctor against the plaster wall, little pieces breaking off around a Doctor shaped dent, and scattering across the floor. With the other, Eric seized me, crushing my body against his in the instant before his lips claimed mine in a bruising kiss. I stood in the rubble of a vampire fallout zone.


	15. The Secret History of Eric Northman

The Secret History of Eric Northman  
 _Sookie_

_At least I knew who brought me flowers._ I drifted in the vibrating haze of lips and tongues and searing fire.

I dragged myself from the drug of Eric’s kiss. My hands trailing over the skin of his back, I fought against the urge to claim Eric as mine. But there were much more pressing matters at hand. And here I was distracted by the thought of my hands around a pressing matter… _FOCUS SOOKIE!_

“Eric!” I forced my hands to his face. “Stop choking The Doctor this instant! I insist.”

My insistence dissipated under the hot wrath blazing from the Viking standing in front of me. Fire burned away everything else. He possessed the strength of a 1000-year-old vampire, to be sure, but the protective rage that threatened to demolish the house? That was all Viking. In that instant, Eric reverted to the very same warrior who protected me against a vampire attack in a glade in Sweden over a thousand years ago.

I startled at the recognition. For this reason alone, despite every crazy thing that happened—even the ten months missing—it was all worth it. I would relive every second, all for the discovery of Eric’s past lives.

Something he saw in my eyes brought Eric around long enough for me to reason with him.

“Eric, he’s a friend. Please, let him go.” Eric glared. I compromised. “Okay. I’ll make you a deal. You let him go, and then let us explain. If you don’t like what we have to say, you can kill him. Deal?”

Eric’s grip eased a fraction; his fangs receded.

The Doctor scrunched up his eyebrows, and projected mentally, “Seriously?” His voice echoed snarkily in my head.

I tried to give him a reassuring look. But if Eric decided he didn’t believe us, I doubted I could to stop him from killing The Doctor. The gamble, though risky, provided our only option. Eric’s expression raged murderous; his fangs prepared to rend and shred The Doctor without warning. It wouldn’t take much to launch him over the edge.

Now that I thought about it, our story seemed downright outlandish, even ludicrous, to anyone who hadn’t experienced it. No person in their right mind would believe my story without some kind of proof. How was I ever gonna convince Eric when he remembered nothing of our time together?

_Oh crap._ This could all go horribly, horribly wrong.

My eyes pleaded with his, “Please Eric.” My fingertips traced his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose. My fingers flurried over his lips, a bare breath away.

Eric released The Doctor, who crumpled unceremoniously to the ground, gasping for air. Eric’s now free hand came immediately to my face. His thumb stroked the edge of my jaw, his fingers winding into my hair.

“You are unharmed?” He asked, pulling back slightly as his eyes raked over me, his hands gliding over my body searching for injury. His eyes brimmed with unvoiced emotion, sending ill-timed shivers into every nerve ending. His arms curled around me again. Holding me close, breathing in the very essence of me. He tensed in response to some unknown stimuli, but I rushed to reassure him.

“I’m fine, Eric. I promise.” His eyes met mine in question. I had no idea what he sensed. I wanted to ask, but I worried about The Doctor.

I fought against my body’s natural inclination, and pushed softly away from his chest. He reluctantly released me, his fingers brushing down my arms. I wanted to drown in the lingering sensations of Eric’s touch, but instead made a beeline for The Doctor.

“Are _you_ okay?” He was sitting up, but still gathering his breath.

“Yes,” He croaked out. He waved off my worry. “Yes, I’m fine, Sookie.”

I slipped my shoulder under his, wrapped my arm around his waist, and helped him to stand. He beamed at me; eyes alight with the adventure of it all. I just shook my head and decided introductions—Eric _obviously_ didn’t remember The Doctor—were in order.

“Eric, this is The Doctor. Doctor, this is Eric—“

The Doctor chimed in, enthusiastic, “The thousand year old Viking Vampire, defender of…” I shot The Doctor a glare that practically screamed _HEY! Tone it down over there!_ “uh…you know…things,” he finished weakly, scrubbing his fingers through his already messy hair.

Eric gritted out, “You know…things?” His eyes whipped to mine in betrayal.

_Things_ were not going well. To say the least. Eric leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his shirtless chest, jeans slung low on his hips, feigning calm despite the turmoil that roiled inside him. My fingers itched to trace the line of his hipbone that disappeared into his… _Focus, Sookie. Seriously._

“Eric. This is going to be very hard for you to believe, but I’m asking you to believe it anyway. The Doctor,” I took a very deep breath. “is a Time Lord—a kind of time traveler—and he’s been taking me on a trip through history. Well, through your history, your timeline to be specific.”

His gaze saddened, then turned to ice as it honed in on The Doctor. “What have you done to her? I have no idea how you altered her memory, but know this, I will rip you apart and scatter your pieces for the crows if you don’t answer my question. Where. Is. Your. Partner. Hidden?” He enunciated, every syllable a staccato threat.

“What?” The Doctor and I asked in unison.

I continued, “I don’t understand.”

“There are three sets of heartbeats.” Eric answered, his tone brusque. “The scent might be covered, but the heartbeat never lies.”

Color me utterly confused. “There’s no one else here, Eric.”

The Doctor spoke up. “Um, that would be me. I’ve got two hearts.” He added quickly, “In my chest. Not in my pockets or anything. Though my pockets are bigger on the inside, it would be squishy, but I could fit—“

The Doctor swallowed his ramble when Eric vamped over and froze in front of him.

_Huh. Wow. Who knew? The Doctor has two hearts._

Eric listened. Emotions flickered over his features too quickly to unravel. The seconds ticked by. Suspicious acceptance eventually won out, and he sauntered back to lean against the doorjamb.

At least one piece of the puzzle cleared up easily.

“Hold up! Eric, you’ve met The Doctor before,” Eric raised one eyebrow in disbelief, “whether or not you believe me. How come you didn’t notice the two heart thing? I mean, maybe it didn’t come up in the natural flow of conversation, but let’s face it, you’re a pretty suspicious guy by nature, Eric. So what gives?”

Eric scoffed, “Do you honestly believe I haven’t learned to filter out the human heartbeat unless I desire to hear it?”

_Oh. Of course._

“Not human,” The Doctor piped up.

“Not helping Doctor,” I shot at him, offering him another patented Sookie look, and turned back to Eric. “Well, that makes total sense. Unlike anything else in this situation. It would be so much freaking easier if you just remembered the past.”

I turned and stared out the window, lost. I was beginning to fray around the edges; the few hours of rest I’d gotten earlier wasn’t enough. I didn’t know what to say or to do. I just wanted to crawl into Eric’s arms, and stay there. For at least a week. Maybe two. But right now, I’d consider making it out of this situation without bloodshed an adequate alternative.

“The existence of two hearts proves nothing.” I tensed as he continued in clipped tones, “And I remember nothing. My patience wears thin. I need answers, Sookie.”

I heard his stride as he crossed the room, and stopped just behind me. I couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. Eric was too close, and yet not close enough.

His words came out harsh and pleading, “You’ve been gone for 264 nights, Sookie. I searched everywhere for you. There was no trail to follow. No one for me to battle. Nothing! It was as if you never existed. You were _just gone._ ” A strangled sound escaped him, but he still didn’t reach for me. “Do you have any idea what that was like?”

I felt the weight of all of it. I spun to face him, fist clenched to my chest, the pain in his words, overwhelming. I scanned the room looking for The Doctor, looking for help to explain the inexplicable, but he must’ve slipped out.

We were alone.

_The Doctor_

While Sookie and Eric reunited, The Doctor snuck away from the room, and took to the stars. They wouldn’t miss him, requiring time to sort out every thing they’d experienced. No doubt existed in his mind that the two of them would work it out. But right now, he needed the rumbling hum of the TARDIS. Her comforting heartbeat.

As the TARDIS danced along the cosmic wave of space, he punched in the series of codes that unlocked the files of Rose Tyler in the mainframe. Her heart-shaped face peered at him from the screen. Still missing her every day, he selected the file that held her timeline; video of their time together began as he met her for the first time in his previous body.

She placed her hand into his, and they ran.

Across galaxies and throughout time, they entwined their hands as well as their hearts. Her craving for adventure matched his own, fueling their friendship, until The Doctor found himself falling stars over planets in love with Rose Tyler.

Seeing the truth of the love Eric and Sookie shared, watching as it transcended time and space, stripped away The Doctor’s strength, and the full loss of Rose cut sharply into both his hearts. Yes, he would find other companions to travel with, but none of them would ever replace her.

His finger traced Rose’s timeline as it continued, stripping the video until all that remained was an analog map of where her life headed after he left her on the beach in Norway; where his memories of the two of them, and their travels, ended. Uncoupled from its images, the stark strength of the line moved forward unhindered by the threshold of the parallel universe.

An idea began to germinate in the back of his mind.

_Could he? Was it even possible?_

Both of his hearts sped up. Following a strand of DNA led The Doctor and Sookie throughout Eric’s many lives. Why couldn’t the same be done with Rose? He focused again on the timeline of her life displayed on the screen. There was only one thing he required…

_Sookie_

I couldn’t look at Eric, but the weight of his nearness pressed in on me. I moved to slip away, and Eric’s arms raised and landed on either side of the window, barring any escape.

My words poured out of me, “ _I do know, Eric_. Maybe not ten months worth, but I know. I lost you the night you remembered who you were. I fell in love with you the week we spent together. But then you went back to being Sheriff, and you weren’t the same. And I didn’t blame you, not one bit. I knew you had business stuff to deal with, but I missed you. So much. You just dropped out of my life.” I stifled a sob. I still couldn’t look at him, but I went on the best I could. “So when The Doctor offered to take me to meet you. Not just now, but meet you in the lives you lived in the centuries before we met, I had to take the chance. I wanted to understand the man I’d learned to love; you seemed so human when you stayed with me.”

“I remember.”

My head whipped up, and I searched his face.

“After you vanished, I lost myself. Kicked down your door. Demolished my office. All I could think about was bringing you back to me. I jumped into the Corvette a couple nights after you disappeared, and just started driving. I had no destination until I found myself at your house. I needed to be close to you.”

He fell silent, anguish evident. His eyes closed, pink tears trapped in his eyelashes unshed.

“Sitting in the chair, in your bedroom. Being surrounded by you, but unable to reach you, broke the hold of the witch’s curse. I remembered everything. About our time together, and what drew me to you. The witch’s curse meant I would be near my heart’s desire and never know it.”

He opened his eyes, blinking down at me, his eyes shining with confession. He cupped my face in his hands. I drank in the sight of him; I couldn’t look away now. No deceit, no manipulations, nothing existed except a fierce consuming love. It nearly knocked me over, and I would have fallen without Eric as my anchor.

“Sookie, there’s so much I’ve wanted to say to you. Every day for the last ten months. But the most important is I remembered how much I loved you as that man.” A flicker of sadness flashed on his face. Bending down, his forehead touched mine, and he whispered, “But I’m afraid, that man doesn’t exist anymore.”

My hands reached up to cover his.

“Look at me,” I asked softly, running my thumbs over the ridges of his eyebrows. “Please Eric.”

His gaze, the color of glaciers, met mine.

“You are that man. You just aren’t _only_ that man.”

When I looked at Eric now, I saw my kilted highland warrior, as well as the tortured vampire progeny to a sadistic master. But most of all I saw my Viking, begging for my promise in a private glade.

I knew what I had to do then.

I lifted my wedding ring from where it lay hidden; pulling it over my head, and letting the long gold chain I’d switched it to that afternoon, puddle in my palm, fingers closing over the braided metal.

I reached up and untied the leather thong that held back his hair; the blond strands falling to drape around his face. I lifted his left hand, placing his palm against mine; the ring trapped in the space between. Over and under, I wrapped the leather around three times, binding our hands together as he had once done.

I hoped this would help. “We were in Sweden, back when you were human. We made love with only the moon as witness.”

The moonlight streamed in the window illuminating Eric’s struggle for understanding. His conscious mind wrestled with buried memories.

I repeated the words I had committed to memory, “ _I Sookie, pledge myself to you, Eric, from now until the end of time. May our souls find each other in every lifetime we are granted._ We handfasted under the trees and stars. You became my husband, and I promised myself to you forever.”

I slowly unbound our hands, never breaking eye contact with Eric. When the last of the leather released us, I uncurled my fingers, revealing our wedding ring.

“Before I left, we stood on a beach on the edge of the Baltic Sea. You slipped this ring onto my finger and said _Du är mitt hjärtas anskam._ ”

_Eric_

“You are my heart’s desire.”

The witch’s curse tumbled into Rasputin’s. Neither of them must have foreseen the power of three little words, linked intrinsically to a whispered confession next to the wind-whipped sea.

He remembered standing on the beach with her. Slipping the ring onto her finger had been the simplest decision he’d ever have the privilege to make.

He remembered Sookie reciting a bedtime story for Linnaea. Remembered her on her knees, digging in the dirt as they planted crops together; the reflection of the moonlight as it bathed her skin in alabaster; the feel of her as they came together under the trees.

He remembered rescuing her from the flames. How he fought with James’ guards, desperate to reach her before she disappeared from sight. Only Mac had been able to keep him from dropping his fangs, and rampaging through the court.

An image of Sookie standing in front of Mac’s unicorn tapestry flittered through his mind. In the lamplight of the darkened hallway, he saw her as clearly as ever. Neither the dungeon nor the fire had broken her spirit.

“I killed my maker for you.”

The recollection of Rasputin stripping Eric of the memory of Sookie floated to into consciousness.

“Rasputin had no idea. The words I said to you on the beach were the same he used to bind my knowledge of you. I remembered all our lifetimes together as your life drained away on the floor of a dungeon in Russia, despite my attempts to save you. It explains why the our tie feels stronger.” Sookie’s blood called to him. He knew then that he wanted to complete the bond. Eric wanted to be bound to this woman. Forever.

Sookie remained before him, confusion plain on her face. In her outstretched hand, the wedding ring he’d given her so long ago, waited.

_His true wife in every way._

He’d never loved another, he realized. It had always been Sookie. Their lifetimes forged over days, and written in goodbyes. In every lifetime, he wanted to offer her the world. In every lifetime, he would trade his life for hers.

“Eric…” Her voice came out unsure. “Do you remember?

He swept the chain from her palm, unclasping it, and sliding the ring from its length.

“For 900 years, I loved you. I searched for you, even when I didn’t know it. I found you, though I remained unaware. I gave you my blood as you died in my arms, reinforcing our connection, until it fractured as Rasputin ripped my life from me. He took my most precious memory from me: the last century of this life meant nothing without the memory of the night I wed you in the privacy of that glade.”

Eric slipped the ring over her finger. “For the past hundred years, I knew something was missing. It was always you.” He completed the ring’s journey home, and recited, “ _I Eric, pledge myself to you, Sookie, from now until the end of time. May our souls find each other in every lifetime we are granted._ ”

He bent down, kissing the tears from her cheeks. “I love you, Sookie. I always have, and I always will.”

She raised her lips to meet his. Gentle, Tentative. In between kisses, she whispered, “I love you, Eric. Forever.”

In her kiss, he tasted sunlight, and the promise of tomorrow. His arms came around her, tugging her into the contours of his body. He needed to feel the beat of her heart thumping against his chest as hers rose and fell with each shuddering intake of breath. He couldn’t get close enough. The kiss deepened and the whole of their shared history spilled out before him. He spun the two of them around, bracing her back on the dented wall, catching Sookie as her legs wound around his waist.

Their kisses created a shared universe, and his body vibrated with waves of pulsing energy. He captured her hands in one of his, trapping them above her head. With his other, he followed the swell of her breast and the valley nestled between. His buried his cock in the fabric barrier of her yoga pants, his hips grinding to the rhythm of her heartbeat. His thumb and forefinger closed around her nipple, hidden beneath the soft texture of her sweatshirt. His hand tugged the bottom hem. Eric lifted the sweatshirt over her head, feeling every inch of her skin on the path upward, and tossed it to the side. Her blond hair fell in waves over her naked shoulders.

He gasped out her name as her tongue blazed a path down his neck, her fingernails scraping against his back; her teeth nibbling at his carotid artery, her moan smothered into his skin. Eric let her feet fall to the floor long enough to leave her yoga pants in tatters. He fell to his knees, his mouth drawn to her center. She clutched at his hair as his lips traced the line of her panties. His fingers teased at the edges, replacing each bared inch of her with his lips; his tongue, his fangs, his fingers; tasting, biting, stroking her satin depths as he worshiped at her core.

_Sookie_

I splintered and Eric drank in the explosion, ripples of passion flooding my entire body. I knew I couldn’t stand much more. I needed him inside of me, filling the aching, pulsing emptiness.

I pushed him down on the hardwood floor, dragging my nails down his chest. My fingers fumbled the button open on his jeans, and eased the zipper down over the hard ridge it concealed. He wore nothing underneath. A flood of desire rushed through me at the commanding sight of him. I tore off his jeans, I needed him naked beneath my hands, my lips wrapped around him.

As my tongue tasted him, our eyes caught and burned, Reveling in the feel of steel gliding through my fingers; my mouth, my tongue, caught in the rhythm, following the guttural roar of ancient Swedish.

Dragging me up the length of his body, I screamed out his name when he flipped us over, and thrust into me all at once. We lost control, our bodies crashing into one another.

His fangs edged against the hollow of my throat, and I knew I wanted to give myself to him fully, wanted my blood to sustain his life. After everything we’d gone through together, I wanted to be bonded to Eric. I tilted my head to the side, baring my neck to him. He kissed down my throat to my collarbone, and looked up at me with such wonder, it robbed me of what little breath I had left.

“Are you sure?” He asked, the words soft, yet full of hope. Such an expression of innocence, a bit of the man peeking out from under the vampire cloaked in centuries of survival. He slowed our pace, extending each cresting wave of our entwined bodies.

“I want to be yours, completely. You are everything to me, and I don’t care what the future holds, as long as it includes you.”

He reached for his discarded jeans, pulling out a small pocketknife. “Forever, Sookie?” Asking for my acceptance in the slice of his skin, a small trickle of blood rolling down. “Because I will never let you go.”

My acquiescence given as my mouth found his blood, savoring the coppery, hedonistic flavor of Eric. My lips pressed over the wound, drawing him into my body. His fangs pierced my vein, as our bodies became a pulsating quasar. The completed blood bond knitted our hearts into homes even as our universe shattered.

_The Doctor_

For so long, he dreamt of finding a way back to that beach in Norway. The place Rose waited for him on the edge of Bad Wolf Bay. The words, _Bad Wolf_ distributed through time and space. The words, clues Rose left for the two of them to follow. Walking down the ramp to where Rose’s jean jacket rested, The Doctor picked up the last remaining tie to the love of his very long life.

Her warmth had long since faded, but he’d seen her in it hundreds of times. The image appeared clearly in his memory.

Her smile. Her laugh. Her absolute trust in him. Even at the end, she never gave up until the Void stole her away from him.

He ran back to the screen, searching her timeline for a clue. What would he risk to bring her back? The collapse of galaxies? Billions of lives?

Or was Bad Wolf Bay a fixed point, created out of a collapsing crack in time? Was it possible? Could Rose have left a permanent clue behind in the hopes that one day he would be desperate enough to search for it?

Could he follow her home one last time?


	16. Even Time Lords Get the Blues

 

_Even Time Lords Get the Blues  
Sookie_

“Two days. That’s all. I didn’t think you’d even notice I’d gone.”

We lay curled together on the couch, an old brown and white afghan thrown over our entwined bodies. Neither of us had any desire to move. I knew I should let people know I came back from time safe and sound, but when Eric tightened his arms around me, I couldn’t muster much of an argument. Or an explanation, for that matter. It would keep until the sun rose.

I twisted around so we faced each other. “I’m so sorry, Eric. I really am. I never anticipated…”

“I knew within hours.” I tried to blink back my surprise, but he must’ve caught the flicker. The eyebrows told me I should explain.

“I just…well you…I mean.” I inhaled deeply. “I just didn’t think you…”

“Cared?” Eric finished for me. He smoothed the lock of hair that had fallen forward covering my eyes, and tucked it behind my ear. “I didn’t realize myself how much you meant until you were gone. Even before you vanished, after we undid the witches curse, I wanted to see you. Though I didn’t know why.”

Winding my fingers into his, I kissed him, a gentle flutter of lips. “I thought for sure you only cared about the sex you couldn’t remember.”

A sly grin overtook the serious set of his mouth. “Oh I most certainly wanted to hear about our time together…” He inched forward, and whispered into nook just behind my earlobe. “Tell me, how would you describe the shower?” I shivered.

I felt the blush spread over my face, but as usual, Eric charmed the pants off of me. Literally.

Some time later, we surfaced for air, and attempted to keep our clothes on this time. I didn’t know how I’d last against Eric’s–well Eric’s everything. But I knew The Doctor would eventually whiz back into my life. Unless he got lost, he wouldn’t stay away for long. I walked to the back door, and slid outside into the cool night air. Glancing up at the stars, I wondered which one the TARDIS danced around.

Eric joined me, settling the old afghan over my shoulders, and pulling me to his chest. I loved his height, and the way my head nestled in the curved shadow of his chin.

“I have a vague memory of liking this Doctor. Did I?”

I scrunched up my face even though he couldn’t see it. “Don’t you remember? I thought you did.”

Eric absently rubbed circles across my forearms. “Bits and pieces. But you? I remember everything, now. Everything about our time together inscribed itself into my bones; I only needed the key to unlock the memories. Each time, I felt an inexplicable draw, a tickling of some hidden past. I knew without knowing that you were mine. But your Doctor, I fear, did not capture my attention as wholly as you.”

I could hear Sweden in his voice. “You did.” I smiled at the image of Eric and The Doctor swapping stories, tales of Time Lords and Vikings mixing into the whipping flames of the bonfire. “I’d say you liked each other quite a bit. You two yacked each other’s ears off, and then plotted together to save me from burning at the stake. Thank you, by the way. I know I said it to you before, but you’re you now, and you know everything so it seems appropriate to re-express my gratitude.”

“I will always save you, Sookie.” He paused as if unsure how to continue. “I need to ask you something. You are under no obligation to answer, but I would like it if you were honest.”

I swallowed and nodded, turning in his arms to face him. I had no idea what to expect.

Doubt skipped over his face, followed quickly by apprehension. He moved his hands to caress my cheeks. “Know that nothing you can say will change how I feel about you. You are my wife. I missed the first thousand years of our marriage; I will not waste a second more.”

The tone of the conversation began to worry me. “What’s this about Eric? You can ask me anything. I’ve got nothing to hide from you.”

He seemed to come to some conclusion. “I do not wish to anger you, but I must ask. Did something happen while you were traveling with The Doctor?”

“Plenty of somethings happened. Most of which you were there for…” I wracked my brain. “Could you be more specific?”

“I’m trying to be delicate, Sookie.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “I am unused to this position.”

“What position? What are you talking about, Eric?” my tone stepping up the level to slightly frantic now. Everything seemed to be sorting itself out, ten-month absence and all, and here something new was already getting in the way.

It looked as if Eric fought a mental battle with himself, but instead of getting angry, his voice softened, “I know you and The Doctor grew close on your journeys. If something more developed…” He let the words hang between us.

I blinked. “Are you asking if I engaged in,” I dropped my voice to a hushed exclamation, “intimate relations with The Doctor? Seriously? Why would you even think that?”

Stepping close, he tilted up my head, bent down, and inhaled along the hollow of my throat, tracing up into my hairline. “Your scent has changed.”

With almost the worst timing ever, I heard the telltale whooshing, snow-shovel-y, scraping sound echoing from the front yard, as the TARDIS rematerialized.

“The Doctor’s back.” _Wait? I smell different? I don’t get it._ “Maybe I’m tainted by space?” I said, trying to lighten the situation.

I watched Eric fight against the laughter, but he couldn’t hold it in. It burst out of him. “Space?”

“What? It might be that!” I insisted, but even I realized the idea was flimsy. Eric would have already noted the scent of the TARDIS when he searched for me. That wouldn’t be a change worth noting.

He kept on chuckling, and the tension of the last few moments broke.

I focused on Eric while we still had a moment. “I don’t know what altered my scent, but I promise you that nothing occurred between The Doctor and me. He became one of my closest friends on this trip. That’s a lot, but it is strictly platonic.”

I smiled reassuringly, and kissed him with a thousand years of pent-up love—or one week—or one year—I didn’t know anymore when I first fell in love with him. If it began the first night we met in Fangtasia, despite my evident dislike, or if it started when he stayed with me during the troubles with Marnie the psycho witch. Or did it start with a secret walk to a hidden glade?

I only knew that my life changed the night I walked into the vampire bar in Shreveport, and I harbored no regrets.

I murmured against his lips, “I love you, Eric Northman.”

The words fell easily from his tongue, “I love you Sookie Stackhouse.” Pulling back, Eric studied my face. “We will discuss this again soon.”

“Promise.” Though I had no idea what changed about me, but we would figure it out. Together.

“I’m ready to see the time machine now,” Eric decided; back to his normal, jovial self.

Eric and I walked hand in hand to the front of the house. The Doctor wasn’t leaning on the TARDIS as if he owned the galaxy—which, in essence he did. We didn’t see him until we turned the corner. The Doctor sat on the front porch swing, his elbows on his knees, Rose’s jean jacket clutched in his hands. My heart immediately hugged him. What could have possibly happened in his time away?

“Do you think you could give us a few, Eric,” I asked under my breath. I didn’t think Time Lords had super senso-hearing, or anything like that, but still.

Eric simply nodded, and headed back into the house.

I joined The Doctor on the swing, tucking one leg underneath me, leaving the other to dangle, and waited. The words would come. I couldn’t begin to fathom what stilled this vibrant man.

“She never does that you know.” The Doctor started his sentence halfway through a conversation with himself. I, as per usual with him, waded forward through confusion.

“Sorry, what?”

“The TARDIS. The only other person ever to pilot her…”

_Rose._ I didn’t need confirmation to know who captured his thoughts just then.

His head bowed, his hands daggled forgotten as he spoke to his Converse, “Even she had to take in the entirety of the Time Vortex to do it. Though she did it save me…Clever girl…” He faded away, lost in yesterday.

The Doctor never sat _this_ still for _this_ long.

When he spoke again, his voice was soft, as if he existed in the void between worlds. “There might be a way,” the rest of the sentence remained trapped inside him, as if he was afraid to admit his deepest wish. He forced himself to speak, “To get her back, I mean. Rose.”

“Why do I feel like you’re not near as happy as I’d expect you to be right now?”

Silence. We rocked back and forth.

Finally. “I could break universes.”

Silence.

“Entire planets of people could die.”

Silence.

Then, his voice nearly inaudible, “I could still lose her.” Silence. “Again.”

I could only imagine the conflict that raged inside him. I considered what I might do if faced with never seeing Eric again. How much would I be willing to risk bringing him home to me?

“You say the TARDIS always takes you where you need to go. Why not put your trust in her?” I tried to catch his eyes. “I mean, surely, she wouldn’t steer you somewhere you could break the world?”

He glanced up. “Worlds.”

“Worlds. Yes.” Did his eyes brighten? Or was it a trick of the moon? He still argued with himself, but he appeared to be leaning towards one side.

Eric unlocked and opened the front door, propping open the screen door with his hip, his hands full with three thermoses.

“Sorry, I overheard. Vampire hearing and all, but I thought I’d just add one thing. As I see it, you’ve already made your choice, Doctor.” He handed The Doctor a thermos. “The only question you have now is—“

The Doctor came back to life, and cut in, a gigantic smile on his face, a rambunctious spring in his step, “Eric. Sookie.” He looked over both of us while tucking Rose’s jacket under his arm. “Would you come with me and potentially break space-time, all to help me rescue Rose?”

I mock-hesitated. “Well, we did just get back,” I began, glancing sideways at Eric.

Eric caught the look and continued, “There’s Fangtasia to worry about.” He winked at me. “Though I suppose Pam will just buy whatever line of shoes she desires.”

There was only one serious consideration. I faced The Doctor.

“What are the chances that the TARDIS will bring us back relatively quickly this time.” As if on cue, the white light atop the police box began to pulse, a tiny lighthouse in time.

The Doctor laughed outright, and wiggled the fingers of his outstretched hand. “Well I think that answers your question. Besides, I think the TARDIS has been waiting for me to figure all this out. Patiently, I might add. The TARDIS held an unusual fondness for Rose.”

“I thought you said it was impossible?” I asked, wondering what had changed.

“Was. Isn’t anymore. Maybe. Potentially.” He wandered off into his head, until he snapped back to attention. “There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio.”

I gave into his wild release of joy, grabbing The Doctor’s hand, and extending mine to Eric. “You coming?”

Eric’s sarcasm-laced response warmed my heart. “You thought I was going to let you go off again, traipsing about space, with a madman with a police box?” His hand clasped mine. “I would follow you to the ends of time, Sookie Stackhouse. Just watch me.”

We strode across the front lawn until we reached the TARDIS.

At once, The Doctor and I swooped open the doors, bowing. “Eric Northman, welcome to the TARDIS.”

The look on Eric’s face? Pure perfection.

_Eric_

Eric had no idea what he was seeing. “Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw.”

He knew his jaw hung slack, but the world that opened in front of him was inconceivable to not only the 10th century Viking he’d been, but also the highly intelligent Vampire Sheriff of Area Five. He prowled around the box, reaching out, tentative as his fingers felt splintered wood grain. Fireworks and ozone filled his useless lungs; his mind grasped at impossibility. He stepped through the open doors. Sookie and The Doctor smiled in unison, leaning back on some kind of central console.

He turned and rushed back outside. Chill night air swam across his skin, his thoughts whirling around his head. He spun back around and faced the time machine head on. _I am a thousand year old Viking vampire badass._

“I love this part,” he heard The Doctor say to Sookie.

Eric crossed the threshold of the TARDIS again, attempting to look like this wasn’t any big deal for him. He failed miserably.

“It’s bigger on the inside,” he sputtered out.

“Yes!” The Doctor jumped up, giving Sookie a high five.

Sookie exploded into laughter. “Oh Eric, if you could see your face right now. It’s priceless. They should put you on one of those commercials.”

He scowled in their general direction, while gawking like a tourist.

The Doctor clapped his hands together like an actual five-year-old. Eric wanted to eat him. Instead, he made do with growling, which of course made both of them laugh harder.

“So…” He drawled out. “Were we going to rescue the love of your life? Or just waste time laughing at the gobsmacked vampire?”

They appeared to be gaining control of themselves, until… _Oh dear Odin._ They just cracked themselves up again.

“Gobsmacked vampire,” Sookie got out in between gasps of air.

He sauntered over and planted himself in the captain’s chair, propping his feet up on the edge of the console.

“I’ll wait.”

_The Doctor_

He turned away from the laughter, watching as Eric sat down in the chair he never used. The Doctor preferred motion. He ran figures, calculated distances, and avoided a black hole or two, all before he even touched the controls. Sweeping the monitor around and stopping it in front of him, he studied, once again, her timeline. There seemed to be frozen cracks around the barrier between worlds. A permanent fizzure in the fabric of space.

“The way is dark, and fraught with perilous beasties…” Eric and Sookie’s eyes met his gaze. “Not really. I got rid of all the beasties. Nice bit of work, sucking them into the Void. Even if I do say so myself.” Though he’d lost Rose after all, so while he deserved a check mark in the plus column of saving the universe, a big red X scratched over the box labeled: “Travel with Rose, Forever.” Rose had given her life, and her love for him, to save the universe.

“Doctor, rambling.” Sookie warned.

_Oh, I’m still talking._ He beamed a manic grin at her. “Allons-y?”

Eric answered, “Absolument, Sir Time Lord.”

“Then you should probably hold onto something.” The Doctor sprang into action. He punched in the coordinates, priming the time rotor, and charging the internal compass against the magnetic pull of Rose’s timeline. He tapped open the DNA drive, and slipped a single blonde hair into the tray. As it closed, he laid her jacket down gently over the edge of the console.

The rest he left up to the TARDIS. Sometimes he thought she might love Rose even more than he did. She’d moped around the galaxy for weeks afterwards, never leading him into danger. Always, only, steering him to fish and chips. It had been their thing. Every time they finished saving a planet, the TARDIS took him and Rose for fish and chips. They could never figure out why. They just chalked it up to a quirky TARDIS thing.

He unscrewed the thermos Eric had given him, and poured himself a cup. He never even bothered to check what he was sipping. Too focused on unraveling the last thread. A strong Earl Grey tea surrounded him, clearing his thoughts.

“Eric, you made tea?” He asked the vampire pretending to calmly take in time travel. They bounced off a ripple in time and spun out, surfing the spiral edge of the Pinwheel Galaxy.

Eric nodded. “Not for me, of course. But it seemed the thing to do.”

“You are brilliant, but you already know that, don’t you?” The Doctor loved that Eric was always so full of surprises.

“Of course.” Eric smirked.

The Doctor got a chuckle from that, but then focused immediately on Sookie. “You never answered my question. How did you get the TARDIS to go where you wanted her to?”

She popped up from where she leaned against the railing, and made her way over to him. “Oh! I kinda thought you figured that out. You told me yourself that the TARDIS always takes you where you need to go. How did you think she did that?”

“I assumed she just, you know, _knew things_. She is my TARDIS after all.” The Doctor’s frantic hand movements stilled and he shrugged his shoulders. The monitor indicated they had swept into the Medusa Cascade, hovering just outside a rift in time. Rifts were tricky business. You never knew where’d you’d end up once you crossed the threshold.

Sookie’s earnest face peered up at him. “I think it’s telepathy, Doctor. I think she’s been reading your mind.”

He considered the fish and chips fiascos. It suddenly didn’t seem so ridiculous. After every time they got into a spot of trouble, he wished that he and Rose could just be a normal couple, out for a bite to eat on a random Wednesday night. For a moment, they both wanted normal. Ordinary. They’d eventually get bored again, and gallivant off in search of adventure. But it always came back to the two of them, sitting across from one another in one greasy pub or another.

“I just touched the console and thought about _Blue Suede Shoes_. I know Bubba, and I’d seen him sing before, so it wasn’t hard to imagine him as a human being, performing in front of a crowd of thousands. I’m not sure the physical touch is necessary, but my gift works better that way.”

Sookie’s valid point rambled around inside his brain. The TARDIS danced a little jig, letting him feel her excitement. He’d never actively thought about their connection, but he wondered, on more than a few occasions, whether she might be reading his mind.

_Hey old girl…_ The Doctor let his fingers trace around bits and bobbles, knobs and nozzles; felt the heart of the TARDIS pulse against his palm. Closing his eyes, he saw the low light of Norway, her hair as the wind whipped around her, the tears he could not wipe away. Her parents and Mickey, just waiting. But he stood, surrounded by the walls of the TARDIS, both now and in his memory, a million miles away from Rose and Bad Wolf Bay.

He’d never wanted to take her in his arms more. Still Rose: still strong and brave, she held herself together. Her shoulders threatened to collapse, but she forced them back. Her voice, overwhelmed by her splintering heart, _I love you._ They’d promised each other forever. _I’m burning up a sun just to say goodbye._ The crashing waves sounded beside him, but he felt no bite from the icy wind that blustered in from the sea.

The TARDIS settled down, and The Doctor surfaced from his recollection, he hadn’t even notice they’d been moving until they weren’t anymore. Eric and Sookie waited for him at the door. He froze, terrified to check the monitor, to confirm or deny what waited beyond these walls. Rose never stopped believing in him. Even after the Void ripped her away. He didn’t want to let her down again.

She’d found him in Bad Wolf Bay, months after the events of Canary Wharf, though the battle still lingered fresh in his mind by the time she finally reached him.

Outside the safety of the TARDIS, Rose stood alone on that same beach. Waiting for him to take her home. The Doctor broke into a run. Eric and Sookie had the doors open before he hit the ramp.

_Rose  
Bad Wolf Bay_

The wind scattered the slivers of her heart. She tried to hold them, but they sliced out of her, leaving behind a Void deadlier than the one that trapped her in this parallel world. She wanted to believe he’d found a way to reunite them, but his face was a mirage, the projection to a woman dying of thirst. One minute he was there. The next, she found herself left behind.

Her mum, dad, and Mickey, a wall of emotional support; she only wanted one man. She felt her mum moving towards her. She knew the tears streamed down her mascara stained cheeks, but she felt nothing. Heard nothing. She should be strong, she knew that. But she remembered, _How long are you gonna stay with me? Forever._ A promise neither one of them could keep.

The lullaby of the TARDIS echoed, so close, she could swear it was just behind her. Her body wracked with sobs, she collapsed to the damp sand, digging her fingers into a thousand gritty grains. Her mum’s arms came around her; Rose wanted to shrug her off; but her body craved comfort.

Sensations infiltrated her grief. Arms leaving. Arms returning. A lean, muscled frame. Bony elbows. The rough scruff of a cheek. She felt her body tugged into another. Brown pinstripe clad legs. White Converse trainers. Kisses mingled with tears. She dared face the apparition who knelt, his body a question mark wrapping her in a shred of hope.

She brought her face level with his, reaching up to tangle her fingers in spiky brown locks. He felt so real. Her field of view widened and her eyes lit on the TARDIS, a beacon of pulsing light.

The Doctor hallucination spoke, “You’re okay, I’ve got you. I came back for you.” Running his hands down her cheeks, her arms, “I’ll always come back for you.” So much like him. Impossibilities and that crooked smile.

Her fingers trailed down his temples, the dark hollows beneath his eyes, the stubble of his jaw.

“Are you really here?” She felt a spark of hope catch fire.

He leaned forward, his lips only inches from hers. “As I was saying, Rose Tyler, before I was so rudely interrupted by the universe,” his eyes burned the sun of his truth into hers, “I love you.”

Their lips met, and he flashed into color. Real. His lips soft, the caress of an eternity apart. Their first kiss; every kiss they’d missed along the way. There’d always been time to take the next step, until fate locked away possibility.

She clutched at his lapels; he wound his hands into her hair. Their kiss, a supernova that banished goodbye.

In the background, a cloister bell tolled.


	17. Time Goes on Crutches

 

Time Goes on Crutches  
_The TARDIS_

_Bells clang. In sync with the grating of shattering collapse. Early warning system. Time stream slip through.  
_

_Doctor? Doctor! You need to focus now._ _Timelines merging. Three minutes forty-two seconds. Fractures radiating out from the center of the break. Goodbye. Always goodbye. The timing was—is—will be—must not crash into previous incarnation. Barrel towards the big bang._

_Doctor. You must listen_ _. Hear the splinter of worlds. The paths must align, but never collide. Smooth. Rocky. Scream through the vortex. Program coordinates. Different destination. Must alter course. Time jaunt._

_The Not Rose woman. Names slip. Mix with the undulating universe._ Sookie? _The vibration of her brainwaves. Surf the surface. Knock._ Sookie? _Must answer. Doctor must know._ Tell him. Three minutes twenty-three seconds. _The explosion at the end of the Rainbow Bridge. Connections cease. Pathways burned to oblivion._

Hurry Sookie.

_Sookie_

The ominous clanging of the bell reverberated through my bones, and my fingers tightened around Eric’s. The wind screamed in from the sea as The Doctor and Rose clung to one another, indifferent to the danger that crept in from all sides. I couldn’t name it, but it shivered up my spine. The TARDIS stood firm at my back, a reassurance of the possibility of home. I stepped forward, out of the safety of the doorframe, walking towards The Doctor and Rose.

_Sookie?_

A voice echoed inside my brain; fading in and out as if the speaker searched for the right frequency.

_Sookie?_ The interior of the TARDIS flickered to life. _Tell him. Three minutes twenty-three seconds._

“Doctor…” I really didn’t want to interrupt his reunion with Rose, but things outside their little bubble of happiness leaned toward sketchy. And just a little bit freaky.

Images of destruction assailed me; I blinked trying to handle the onslaught. I stumbled. Eric zipped to my side, and winding his arms around me, steadied me. It was one thing to project a destination to the TARDIS, quite another to have her tapped directly into my thoughts showing me what appeared to be the end of the world in flashing Technicolor. Slowly my vision crept back in.

The Doctor and Rose pulled back, still caught in the other’s gaze, only a breath apart. The Doctor withdrew his fingers from Rose’s hair, cupping her jaw. His face held a look of tender incredulity, like he couldn’t believe he truly held her in his arms. His thumb skimmed her lips.

“Doctor…The TARDIS is quite insistent. She says we have three minutes and twenty-three seconds until things go all sorts of sideways.”

The bell tolled again.

The Doctor kissed Rose once more, and bounded into motion. Whipping out his sonic screwdriver, he scanned the area around the TARDIS. He examined whatever information the device gave him, his face falling. I watched as he buried the emotion.

“What’s going on Doctor?” I hated his worried face. It meant something had gone seriously wrong. Not that I hadn’t already gathered that. But the TARDIS flipping channels in my head didn’t terrify me as much as seeing The Doctor actually scared.

He focused on me for only an instant before turning back to Rose and taking her hands. “I wanted there to be more time.”

“What do you mean, Doctor?” She removed her hands from his, and skepticism poured out of her. “There is no way you are leaving me behind. You forget. I know you. No matter how long we’ve been separated. You’re still trying to protect me. Let me guess, the worst has happened, and the universe is about to collapse.”

I admired the woman as she grabbed the Doctor’s lapels, and tugged him close.

“If you think there’s any way I’m letting you go again, you are insane. In every timeline. Facing any foe. Apocalypse or high water, I always choose you.”

The Doctor stood flabbergasted. A tiny smile hitched up, and a sparkle danced in his eyes. “I only meant to give you a choice. After this—providing we don’t break the universe—there’s no coming back. Ever. In hindsight, we shouldn’t have made it this far, but I think within the TARDIS hides the soul of a romantic.”

“Two minutes thirteen seconds, Doctor.” He shot me an exasperated look, and I threw my hands up in surrender. “Sorry! But with the TARDIS chattering away in my head, it’s hard not to feel the urgency.”

_The Doctor_

She chose him. That’s all he needed to know.

“Sookie. Head into the TARDIS. I’m sure she’s already got the route planned, but the third lever to the right of the time rotor needs winding. One twist right. Three left. Two right. Leave the handle at twelve o’clock. We’ll be right in.”

Eric and Sookie walked back to the TARDIS, Rose turned to her mother. “Mum…”

Jackie’s sad smile greeted her. “Rose, I’ve always known you’d leave me eventually. Remember when I told you I imagined you, years from now, and you looked like a complete stranger?”

Rose nodded, remembering the hurtful words. “Mum, stop it’s okay.”

The Doctor’s hearts warmed as Jackie laid her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

“You weren’t a stranger. You grew up beautiful, into a woman I could be proud of. I just didn’t want to lose you. But when I found your father again,” her hand reached behind to slip into her husband’s. “Well, nothing coulda stopped me from following him to the ends of another Earth. This is your chance. Take it.”

The two women fell into a fierce hug, and The Doctor turned to Rose’s dad, Pete. “I promise. I’ll do everything in my power to make her happy.” He held out his hand to the man he’d fought beside in the battle of Canary Wharf.

Pete’s hand crushed his.

“So, this is what it’s like to meet someone’s dad as the man who loves his daughter, and wants her to run away to see and save the galaxy with him,” The Doctor half-quipped, uncharacteristically nervous, but still hopeful. “I do love her, Pete.”

Ever the protective father, Pete warned, “You’d better, because if something happens to her, I’ll focus all of Torchwood’s resources on breaking down the walls again, and I won’t care how many universes I shatter in the process.”

The Doctor nodded sternly, proud he didn’t point out that Pete would hardly know if something happened to Rose. But The Doctor knew there was nothing in this world or any other that would stop him from loving and protecting her. For as long as he was allowed. Pete’s face broke into a wide grin, and The Doctor found himself embraced.

“That’s what I thought.” Pete released The Doctor, and turned to the daughter he had only just begun to know.

Feeling like he intruded on a private family goodbye, The Doctor began walking towards the TARDIS. They didn’t have long, but he could spare a few more seconds.

“Oh no you don’t!” Jackie’s brash voice stopped him dead. “You come over here and say goodbye to us proper. None of this slipping off when you think no one’s paying attention. I’m always paying attention.”

He reversed course and met her halfway. She wrapped herself around him, and he felt her maternal love infusing him. “She loves you, Doctor. So, make it a good life. For both of you.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“Of course, Jackie.” He gave her a courtly bow. “Your wish is my command.”

“Oh you cheeky…” She smacked him on the shoulder as she laughed, which was his intention. When Rose parted with her family for the last time, he wanted her to see their smiles. To know the happiness they shared for her. For the adventure the two of them embarked on.

If they survived, of course.

Rose finally faced Mickey. The man who’d been her best friend for years. The Doctor could appreciate the bond they shared; he was fond of the man himself. He wondered if Mickey would choose to return to his original Earth. From the tears streaming down Rose’s face, he gathered the answer to be no.

The Doctor closed the distance between them, offering his silent support to Rose, a steady presence at her back.

“I’ve a life I built here, Rose. But you…you belong to the stars.” Mickey reached up and traced his thumb along the streaks of her tears. He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead pulled her in for a quick hug. “Get outta here. Go follow your heart. When I look up at the sky, I’ll always remember you.”

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, but she stood tall, and brave, always ready to face the next challenge. Rose reached back, knowing The Doctor waited to take her hand.

“Ready?” He stared down at her. He still couldn’t believe she chose to travel with him.

Her eyes lit up. “Always.” With one last glance at her family, “I love you. I’ll miss you all. Goodbye.” The Doctor squeezed her hand, letting her know he was right there with her. He loved her endlessly for the sacrifice she made.

With that, they turned and ran back to the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. As they always should be, hand in hand and facing the impossible.

 

_The TARDIS/_ Sookie

_Taking too long. When will that man learn to focus? She remembered. Goodbyes hold importance. Rose’s memories assailed her, fused into the TARDIS mainframe. Two became one._ Like the Not Rose woman _. What was she called?_ Sookie. _Yes, Sookie. Two lives. One body. Bigger on the inside._

_Two lives. One body._ Out of all the snippets of thought, and snapshots of potential disaster, that phrase stuck out to me.

Eric perched in the captain’s seat and observed. I couldn’t help but let my eyes roam the length of his body. So happy to have him back, I feasted on the man before me. I feared nothing, when facing it with him. My hands drifted unconscious down to my belly, realization flooding my senses. _Two lives. One body. Could it be true?_ I thought back to our night in the glade. Eric had been human then.

Amongst the frantic confusion of messages and pictures coming at me from the TARDIS, I struggled with this new understanding. The TARDIS pushing insistence at the walls of our mental link. I had no time to consider the repercussions before the TARDIS swamped me with further visions: Rose and the Doctor running through time; smiling at the enemies that defied them _._ Eric crossed to me, sensing my exertion, his fingers reaching up to my temples, a soothing touch, cool against my overheated skin.

_Rose’s consciousness left residual merging through the time vortex. Rose believed in the Doctor. Believes. Always believing. But the universe goes to slivers in advance of the disappearing bubble. Shedding the protection. Anticipate the disintegration._

_One must separate from the other. Bold worlds attached by lifeline. One to another. The Doctor to Rose Tyler. Neither releasing the other. Never. They hold tight despite the tragic distance between them. Belief. Always belief. Tied to each other, the bond of souls.  
_

Sookie saw the love between the Doctor and Rose, so intense it propped open the path between worlds.

_One minute thirty seven seconds. Just in time for –_

The Doctor and Rose flung open the TARDIS doors, and ran up the ramp, each tossing their jackets onto the waiting railing. I couldn’t hide my relief at seeing the two of them. The TARDIS busily painted scenes of utter destruction if we didn’t make it back through the hole in time braced open by the love of two people.

“The two of you, your love, forged the connection between two parallel worlds,” I breathed out; marveling as the two of them went to work piloting the TARDIS. “Do you know how epic that is—”

_You’re as scattered as he. Get to the point, Not Rose._

“I have a name, you know, and you can shut off those bells anytime now,” I said aloud, to the consternation of the other three people whose attention focused solely on me in that moment. “Sorry…the TARDIS. She’s been yammering on in my head—“

_OI! I resent that. Flip the warning to silent.  
_

The silence relieved some of the ache of telepathy with the TARDIS.

“The TARDIS has started snarking back to me, Doctor.” I startled at the look on his face, one of absolute envy and longing. I realized that communicating with the TARDIS, talking brain to brain as it were, wasn’t something The Doctor could do. “She’s worried, Doctor. Things are getting dicey out there. She showed me something about how the tie between you and Rose was so strong; it stabilized the crack between the two Earths. You two loved each other too much.”

His face scrunched up as he swung the monitor around, studying intently on the swoops and swirls as the Gallifreyan language of the Time Lords scrolled across the screen.

“She’s right. Eventually the worlds would have collided, no matter what.” The TARDIS shuddered to one side, throwing each of us off kilter.

I clutched at my head, “Fifty seven seconds, Doctor. The TARDIS seems to be getting impatient.” I went into Eric’s arms, and he cradled my head against his chest. How would I ever tell him I was pregnant? How would he react? I couldn’t lose him.

I didn’t have time to truly consider any of the ramifications before we barreled headlong between the two worlds. Eric and I backed away from the console and monitor to give The Doctor and Rose room to work. I could only gaze in awe as Eric and I clutched at the railing in an attempt to remain upright.

The Doctor called out directions, and Rose burst into action. The two of them, partners dancing to call of the wild unknown.

“She’s knitting together the fractures. See that patch of buttons there?” He pointed off to his left, and Rose nodded. “The sequence is: green, yellow, yellow, red, yellow, purple.” He repeated it as Rose entered the combination.

_He does know I have this under control, correct? I already inputted the coordinates, and figured the variables against the collapsing._

I called out over the rumbling din of the TARDIS, “Doctor, you remember that the TARDIS chose the destination already, right?”

“Yup yup yup!” The Doctor sprinted to the opposite side of the console, flopping into the captain’s chair. Rose slid the monitor around, and he caught it, stopping it right in front of him. “Thanks, Rose!”

I hated to ask, “Do you have any idea where we’re headed? She’s being all secretive. All I got from her was that we needed to take a detour before we could travel back to Bon Temps. Something about being unable to land there without confusing the time streams.”

The Doctor’s grin could fuel entire solar systems. “Nope,” he said popping his ‘p’. “Absolutely no idea whatsoever. Isn’t that fantastic?”

“I think we need to work on your definition of the word fantastic, Doctor,” came Eric’s dry retort.

The Doctor eyed him around the console. “Are you trying to tell me that you aren’t having the least little bit of fun Mr. Thousand-year-old Viking Vampire? What? You don’t feel alive unless you’re marauding?”

Eric just shrugged his shoulders, pretending indifference, but I could see the excitement glistening in his eyes. “Anything I can do to help? I am unused to inaction in the face of dire consequences.”

“Thanks, but no. Things are about to get really hairy. We’re trying to squeeze through on the same pathway we took to get to Rose, without running into our other selves. If I weren’t such a master of—“

The TARDIS lurched to the left, The Doctor scrambled to grab hold of the edge of the console.

“It seems the TARDIS disagrees with your description of the word master,” I joked.

_Focus! The both of you! I have control, and I can’t have him playing around with the controls like a child right now._

I held in the laughter that bubbled inside me. The TARDIS sounded like a stern mother. A stern _frustrated_ mother. “The TARDIS would like you to let her do her thing. It appears she’s got this all under control.”

“Harrumph.” The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oooh. I love when they get like this.” Rose smirked. “Usually the TARDIS just locks him out of the mainframe. He gets so sulky and cute.”

“Cute, Rose Tyler? I am a Time Lord, I am not cute!” I could tell he barely withstood the desire to stomp his Converse clad foot on the ground.

“You are actually kinda cute, Doctor,” I joined in with Rose’s merriment. We might all be blown to smithereens at any moment, but she and The Doctor were too happy being together again to stay overly serious for any length of time. “Now hush! She’s talking to me again.”

“She’s always hushing me, Rose,” I heard The Doctor say.

“In that case, I like her.” Rose responded, nodding to me as I tried to zero in on the TARDIS.

_Tell him if he insists on helping, he may wind the time rotor._

I relayed the information. The Doctor’s look of pure amused vexation, cracked through Eric’s composed exterior, and he huffed out a stifled chuckle.

The Doctor relented, letting the TARDIS take full control. “She does like to take care of me from time to time.”

I listened to the TARDIS counting down from thirty as we plummeted through time and space, without a destination. At least one that anyone within her walls knew about anyway. I could only hope we didn’t land on a planet with carnivorous plants, or rampaging zombies.

“Alrighty folks, here we go. Grab onto something, preferably not the gears,” The Doctor commanded.

Eric’s iron grip came around me at the same time The Doctor’s arms fastened around Rose. There was nothing left to do but pray.

“Twenty-three seconds, Doctor,” I warned. The Doctor’s eyes never left the monitor, though he used his body as a barrier for Rose against the buffeting of the pinballing race against the seconds.

_I do so love soaring. Such freedom._

Inside the steel cage of Eric’s arms, his right hand latched onto the railing, the TARDIS bashed and battered against the time vortex. Sparks flew from the console as she wove a path of peace and balance in her wake. I could feel her joy at the stitching back together of time, the seamless re-weaving of the separate strands of reality. We rode on the rushing edge of a surging wave. Surfing the ragged crest. Tossed and whirling.

The TARDIS suddenly stilled. We struggled to gather our balance.

“Where did we land, Doctor?” Eric asked, as he crossed to stand beside The Doctor, serious yet curious at the same time. Now that one danger had passed, he prepared himself for what came next.

The Doctor squinted at the screen. “You aren’t going to believe this.”

“What?” Rose asked, her face eager as she stared at the monitor.

“From one dream to another,” The Doctor vibrated with nervous energy.

The TARDIS flickered another slide show across my brain. Candlelight, a stage, and a sky full of stars.

_You’re welcome._

The TARDIS severed her mental connection with me, and I knew where we were. What we were here to do. The Doctor’s eyes sparkled in my direction.

“It’s our present from her,” I explained. “For surviving, partially I suppose, but also for the risk we took for love.”

The Doctor draped his arm over Rose and tucked her into his side, explaining where and when we arrived. “It appears the TARDIS also kept us from dropping in on King James this time.”

I felt Eric stiffen. “That bastard tried to burn you at the stake,” he exclaimed as the memory surfaced.

Rose’s eyes widened. “Seriously? You almost got burned alive?”

I nodded, shivering as imaginary flames licked my skin. Eric’s grip tightened around me. “Yeah, I wouldn’t recommend the experience.”

“I imagine not.” Rose stepped up on her tip-toes to kiss her Doctor. Their lips gentle, thankful. “You always get into the most interesting messes. I love you, you know.”

I gazed up at Eric. “What do you think about that night at the theater we talked about after you rescued me?”

He bent down, and captured my mouth with his. “You were so beautiful and trusting that night. So familiar, but our time together too far removed. There is nothing I want more in this world than to share Shakespeare with you.”

The Doctor cut in, apparently done with the kissing of Rose. “Well then, you and Rose oughta mosey on up, and change into less conspicuous clothing.”

I looked down at my jeans and simple light green long-sleeved V-neck. “I imagine this would draw attention. Hey! Wait a minute. What about Eric? He’s wearing denim too.”

The Doctor gestured at Eric. “Do you honestly think anyone would dare question him, no matter what he wore?”

The TARDIS popped back in to lend her two cents worth to the conversation.

This _is absolute truth. That man is yummy._

“Hey! Where’d you learn the word yummy?” I asked the TARDIS.

_I listen. Is he not yummy? Should I realign my definition?_

“Nope, you hit it spot on.” Apparently, the TARDIS agreed with me. And apparently, I’d spoken all of that aloud. I realized three sets of eyes stared at me. “Sorry guys. TARDIS talking again. Anyway, fair enough, Doctor. I concede the point. Eric doesn’t have to change. He’s just fine as he is.” I may have said the last bit a tad bit dreamily.

Eric laughed and kissed me quickly. “Oh, but I do intend to change, Sookie. I happen to look very good in this era’s clothing.” He winked and strode out of the room.

“Eric,” I called after him. “You might want to wait up. The TARDIS can be a bit confusing.”

 

_Eric_

The Doctor waited with him for the ladies to complete their dressing. He offered to help Sookie with all the layers, but she had only blushed and batted his hands away. Saying she wanted it to be a surprise. She consistently surprised him. From the first, when she walked back into his life, she called to him. Something about her. He knew she wrestled with the man he had been previously, the violence that colored so much of his path.

He would spend the next several lifetimes proving to Sookie that his capability for violence stemmed from a fierce abiding loyalty to those he called family. A small group, to be sure, but her name had risen to the top of that list without him even knowing.

“It’ll work out, Eric.” The Doctor faced Eric who leaned against the main console.

“You can tell the future now as well?” He asked, his uncertainty evident, but hope welled in his chest.

“I’ve spent the last week with Sookie, watching her fall in love with you over and over. Every time discovering something new about you. I’ve seen you make her happy in four separate lifetimes. Whatever impediments you worry about, the two of you will overcome them.”

He turned the idea over in his head. “I can offer her immortality. We can spend the next hundred lifetimes together. But this path is not without its sacrifices.”

“I risked billions of lives for one lifetime with Rose. The one adventure I can never truly have. The gift of growing old with the woman I love. Rose has only one life. I die, but my body regenerates into a new person. I will continue after she leaves me.”

“Would you keep her with you, if you could?”

The Doctor lost himself in the thought. “I would,” he confessed. “But I would also give up every regeneration, every lifecycle I have, to spend a single lifetime by her side.”

“Even one lifetime with her requires a sacrifice. Not just going on after she’s died. I can never give her the life she deservs; a life steeped in light and a gaggle of grandchildren at her feet. What right do I have to ask of her these things?”

“All you _can do_ is ask her what life she _wants_ , not deserves. In the end, it’s her choice, and she deserves to make it. She may say no to any number of propositions. But she almost died twice, and she still loves you. She is a strong woman.”

His lips quirked up into a half smile. “That she is Doctor, that she is. Well what are two lovelorn men to do, but wait…” his words trailed off when he turned to see Sookie walking towards him.

A vision of loveliness, the dress a deep burgundy floor length gown, gathered in layers of black lace. Her hair fell in soft waves over her right shoulder. Rose looked beautiful as well in her baby blue gown trimmed in antique white. The Doctor stumbled over his feet to catch her hand in his.

But Eric’s gaze quickly fell again to Sookie. He bowed low to her and then offered her his own hand. Once her fingers wrapped around his, he tugged her against his chest.

“Do you like what you see, Sookie?” He pulled back slightly so allow her a better look.

Her eyes raked his entire body, and heat poured through his veins in response. She fingered the lapel of the long tailed crushed black velvet jacket.

“I most certainly do,” she whispered in his ear, “but I’m afraid we’d never make it to the play if I told you exactly what you’re doing to me right now.”

Lust and love rippled through his body. She placed a quick kiss against his earlobe and moved away, hand leaving his own bereft without its warmth. It took every ounce of his willpower to follow behind her, instead of finding a bedroom in the maze of the TARDIS. He wouldn’t let her leave that bed for days.

“Come on Eric, we’ve a play to catch,” The Doctor said as he opened the door to Elizabethan England for Rose.

Their hands slid together easily, a motion done a thousand times, now second nature.

“Come on, Doctor. We’ll leave them to catch up.” The Doctor and Rose bounded out into the night.

Once they stood alone, Eric crossed to Sookie. He held his hand out, aching for her touch again. “Shall we?”

 

_Sookie  
London, England  
October 1597_

We stepped out the door together. The Doctor and Rose waited a few feet away at the end of the alley we’d parked in.

“Welcome to Elizabeth’s England!” The Doctor swept his arms wide, taking in the teeming throngs of people. We stepped out into the electric crowd.

This was nothing like the first time I’d been here. I’d missed the vibrancy of the people the last time. I stared down the cobblestone road to see the Globe Theater, a glowing beacon against the night sky. Fire breathers performed next to stalls selling mead and ale; a fortune teller beckoned to the passing people; a small group of musicians gathered together playing a merry romp. A few couples danced in the street. The sounds and smells combined into a joyous celebration.

“I never realized the theater would be such a big deal,” I wondered at the sights surrounding me.

Eric surprisingly jumped in to explain. “No TV. No radio. No cell phones or twenty-four hour news coverage.”

He lived through this the first time around. “How much history have you seen?” I asked, in awe of the scope of his life.

Rose looped her arm through mine. “And imagine how much more we’ll get to see simply because we love them.” She beamed at The Doctor and then back at me. Her voice dropped conspiratorially, “Well, them and adventure.”

“Mostly adventure,” I winked at her, feeling lighter than I had in years.

We meandered through the street, stopping to check out the different wares the citizens of London sold to the passersby. Laughter mixed with music drew us into a pub where we shared pints of ale.

We cozied into a booth at the corner of the room, not noticing it was already occupied. When I slid to the back of the rounded table, I glanced up to see a young man with scruffy beard and mischievous eyes. He shuffled the papers in front of him into a messy pile, and replaced his quill in the small jar of ink.

My hand reached up to cover my mouth in surprise. “Oh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you back there.”

My eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room, enough to make out the mirth hiding just behind the man’s smile. His wicked eyes definitely landed him in the charming rogue category.

“A beauty such as yours may interrupt my solitude at her leisure. Mademoiselle,” he reached for my hovering hand, bringing it to his lips. “My name is William Shakespeare, and I am at your service.”

My mouth hung agape, I knew it and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I never imagined this happening. Not in a million years.

The one and only William Shakespeare edged closer to me. “And may I ask the name of my enchanting companion for the evening?”

I could feel blood rush to my cheeks, he might be a scoundrel, but he held certain magnetism. His scruff lent him an air of danger, his eyes promised seduction, and a woman might, easily and understandably, fall under his charismatic sway.

I finally gathered my wits enough to answer. “Sookie Stackhouse.”

He inclined his head to me, and kissed my hand again. The collar of his white linen shirt fell forward with the motion, allowing me a glimpse of a surprisingly well-defined chest. “I am utterly charmed to meet your acquaintance.”

Eric sidled up against me, as close as he could get without pulling me into his lap, which I wouldn’t put past him at this point. He hadn’t missed a moment of Shakespeare’s flirtation.

“I am her husband, Lord Northman, and I would thank you to remove your hand from milady’s.” I wondered at his title, but then I could feel the rumble of the growl building within him. I retrieved my hand from Shakespeare.

“Behave yourself, Eric,” I chuckled at his show of jealousy. He really had nothing to fret about.

“You are mine,” the words tumbled from him.

I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. “You know I’m yours, Mr. Possessive-Pants. There’s no reason to worry.”

The Doctor grasped Shakespeare’s still outstretched hand. “Blimey. William Shakespeare. So pleased to meet you. I’m The Doctor and this is my companion, Rose. Well, really so much more than companion, but what’s in a label anyway?”

“Indeed. And a most beautiful rose in whose eyes, I could lose my soul.”

“Oh, you’re a smooth-talker, aren’t you?” Rose let him take her hand, and he proceeded to kiss hers as he had mine.

Eric’s posture loosened only a fraction, and my heart wanted nothing more than to reassure his. I reached up, taking his face in my hands. “You know I love you, right?”

Shakespeare mused, “I see. Theirs is an epic love, one born of trials and flames, stronger for the heat that forged it.”

“Shhhh,” I said over my shoulder to silence Shakespeare before he could really get going. I would bet good money the guy could offer a running commentary, but it wasn’t what we needed right then.

“Don’t worry.” The Doctor explained, “She does it to me all the time.”

“Seriously, you two hush now.”

“See, I told you,” The Doctor said, and then when I turned my glare to him, he mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key.

“Oh, you’re hopeless!” I turned back to face Eric, “In case you hadn’t noticed, you own me body and as soul, as I do you. And I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.” The tension left the crease between his eyebrows. He eased back in his seat, content.

Shakespeare reached for his quill. “That is very good—none is left to protest—oh yes, that will do very well.”

“It’s from one of—” The Doctor kicked my shin under the table. “Ouch! What was that for?” Until I realized exactly what I’d almost done.

That would have been a mess, trying to explain time travel to a 16th century playwright. Though, I imagined Shakespeare would adapt better than most to the news.

“Yes, a lovely phrase I heard once. Somewhere along the way…” I let my lame excuse drift away on he muddled conversation of the other patrons.

“I’ll have to steal it from you. I hope you do not mind.” Shakespeare didn’t look up from his scratching.

I couldn’t resist, “It’s all yours.”

* * *

Just a note to say that I’m fudging the timeline on The Globe. They didn’t actually start construction on The Globe until 1599. Creative license is a real thing y’all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say that I’m fudging the timeline on The Globe. They didn’t actually start construction on The Globe until 1599. Creative license is a real thing y’all.


	18. Till It Be Morrow

 

_Till It Be Morrow_  
  
_London October 1597  
_ Sookie

Lamplight and the chattering crowd enveloped me in a cocoon of familiarity. Sure, lamplight’s not common anymore, but a pub in the 17th century seemed very much like a bar in the 21st; groups of boisterous patrons argued, couples leaned towards each other in the dim light, the waitresses avoided groping hands, and the music made everyone smile and tap their toes. In every century, people were people: some good, some bad, but they gathered, and they made friends; they lived, loved, and carried on the best they knew how. I sipped the pint, enough to keep curious vampires from asking questions, but not too much.

I still had no idea how to tell him. Leaning over to him and saying _Hey! Remember when you knocked me up a thousand years ago? Surprise! Guess who’s gonna be a vampire daddy?_ Jazz hands included.

Probably not the best idea.

I needed to set aside the debate for this evening. I didn’t know much, but I knew that this was not the time or place for _that_ conversation. I needed to pull myself out of this haze before—

Eric’s glacial eyes studied me. His slight questioning head tilt made me reach for him, happiness surfacing with a brush of fingers. I smiled in reassurance, and focused back on the completely ridiculous group of people engaged in conversation. Shakespeare invented dirty limericks, in between bouts of scribbling, and rants about love. The Doctor and Rose encouraged him, and Eric eventually loosened up. At times, I would catch Shakespeare eyeing Eric and I with a kind of intense scrutiny. We bounced snarky comments off one another, while sneaking kisses and glances, nothing out of the ordinary. I’m not sure why he stared, but I chalked it up to the writer in him.

So when he asked me to tell him our story, I didn’t know why, but I obliged him. How does one say no to Shakespeare anyway? Is it even possible? He listened, glancing up from his scribbling occasionally, which was the only way I knew he actually paid attention. I told him about the witch who cursed Eric, and Eric filled him in our how we fought our way through our attraction to one another.

“Beatrice and Benedick,” Shakespeare commented under his breath when we finished relating our story—minus the time travel, of course—his eyes dancing with excitement. He snickered, “Bickering their way into love. Yes, definitely, they will do perfectly.”

Had we? Were we? I turned my widened eyes on The Doctor and then Eric, both of whom just laughed. Apparently we served as inspiration for one of my favorite Shakespeare plays. _So flipping cool._

When the time came to leave for the theater, Shakespeare insisted on walking with us. He parted ways just before the theater, kissing the hands of both Rose and I, and then hurried ahead to join up with the actors. We were swept along with the other theater-goers.

“Doctor,” Eric began, “I didn’t happen to include the correct currency for this time period when we left with you, and I don’t imagine you carry money, so do you have a plan as to the four of us attending the play?”

“A plan? Why, no! Not ever. I tend not to plan too far in advance, takes away the fun of it all.” He winked at Rose, and she tucked her hand into his pocket. Her smile at him warmed me. Knowing that I shared in their reunion, one they thought lost to them was a memory I wouldn’t soon forget.

They’d hardly stopped touching; the lingering of a hand on a cheek, an intertwining of fingers; a quick kiss when they thought no one was looking. I’d only heard ecstatic thoughts of joy, so loud they practically screamed their love to a listening universe. I rebuilt my mental walls not wanting to pry into their privacy.

Approaching the white plaster building, the oak beams outlining the frame, I reveled in the beauty of the The Globe’s simplicity. Lights gleamed up through the open roof, illuminating the clouds above. Warmth emanated from the center of the theater’s heart, and the babbling crowd enveloped us.

We passed through the wrought iron gates, open wide with welcome. The courtyard filled with palpable excitement. Eric and I followed the Doctor and Rose as they headed into the theater proper. Rose flashed The Doctor’s physic paper, and the usher escorted us down to seats just to the left of the stage. The seats were lined with deep red cushions, and relatively comfortable. Thanks to The Doctor’s magic paper, we had some of the best seats in the house.

“I can’t believe I’m actually gonna see Romeo and Juliet, during Shakespeare’s lifetime, after I just met the man himself.” I tried to play it cool. I didn’t have much success in that endeavor.

Eric slipped his fingers through mine, and the flickering flames illuminated the stark lines of his face that softened when he looked at me. “This is a dream come true for me as well.”

I tilted my chin upwards and caught his eyes, “But you’ve been before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I have. But never with you.” He bent down and kissed me, his lips gentle against mine. “The theater is always better experienced with people you love.”

I swooned. How could I not? He never failed to send butterflies flurrying inside of me. He made it hard to look away.

Why I finally pulled my gaze from his, I looked around at the torches that lit the space, and complemented nicely with the clear, star-filled sky. The circular area allowed for a feeling of inclusion, and there seemed to be less of a definite line between the actors and the audience. I watched as people leaned forward onto the edge of the stage, chins resting on folded arms.

A hush fell over the room, but the lights did not dim as I was used to. The crowd quieted and Shakespeare walked to center stage.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome!” He bowed extravagantly to the enthusiastic multitude. “Tonight’s performance of Romeo and Juliet is about to begin.” He paused, letting the people settle, “Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.”

He continued and I fell into the rhythm of the play. Having only ever seen Shakespeare performed by high schools, this production became a revelation. The first difficulty meant getting past the fact that all the roles were acted by men. Not too big of a deal really, but disconcerting at first. Setting that aside, the tide of the play swept me along in its wake.

The difficulty in reading the text disappeared in performance. Sure, the lines followed a specific rhythm, but this wasn’t a second language, rather it was simply an extension of their every day speech.

I watched as The Doctor and Rose leaned forward, elbows on the railing in front of them. His eyes twinkled with merriment as Rose fell under the rapture of the story. They laughed along with the audience, which was a bit livelier than I was expecting. Even Eric let out a chuckle or two, though he, as usual, acted with more reserve. Rose and I enjoyed ourselves fully while the boys delighted in our responses.

The audience might have been my favorite part. Watching them, sharing in the experience of this night and this play. It wasn’t like theater nowadays, all stuffy and prim: the audience laughed and cried, responding to each roller coaster of emotions the play evoked; they didn’t hide their reactions. During the intermission, I mentioned as much to The Doctor.

“Well Sookie, if we’d gone to one of the indoor theaters, you would find the audience much as you expected. It costs more to attend a theater that you won’t possibly get rained on. But I like this crowd better, it’s more honest.” The Doctor contemplated the mingling crowd. “These are the normal people, the working class. The other theaters are frequented much more by the upper crust, and they expect a bit more decorum in their productions.”

I thought about it. “I like this better.” I felt like we were part of something bigger, more connected to the people around us.

The second half of the show broke my heart; it always did. Romeo and Juliet should have just run away together, they might have survived that way. But they were teenagers, overwhelmed by first love. Maybe they never expected to find it. Once they found their other half, they threw themselves wholeheartedly into the other.

Eric handed me a handkerchief when I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, and when the entire audience leapt to their feet and burst into applause, our motley group did as well. Rose dabbed at her own tears, and The Doctor and Eric’s faces lit with amazement. The audience held nothing back. They roared and stomped out their approval, the night alive with crackling energy.

As we filed out of the theater, tears changed to happy babbling. Shakespeare joined up with us, asking if we enjoyed the show. We assured him that we did and he invited us to be his guest any time we felt like it. The Doctor and Eric thanked him for his kindness and we parted as friends, friends with one of the most famous writers in all of human history. Sometimes the turns my life had taken amazed me.

Rose and I chatted as if we’d been best friends for life. The Doctor and Eric followed closely behind us as we meandered back to the TARDIS, taking more time to peruse the stalls that lined the sides of the road.

“How lucky are we?” Rose asked as she linked her arm in mine, and with her free hand fingered a lovely blue fabric.

We moved away from the stand and continued walking. “I was just thinking that. We really are two of the luckiest women living, I reckon. Who else gets to go back in time and meet Shakespeare? Nobody else I know.” I glanced back at the two men behind us. “And we get to be in love with two pretty great men. I wouldn’t trade my life for anyone else’s.”

Eric moved to my side as The Doctor moved to Rose’s.

“You ladies are very lucky, I figure, seeing as though traveling through time and space is pretty awesome in my book.” The Doctor’s giddiness bounded out of him and his absolute delight ricocheted around us. “Nine hundred years and I never tire of the adventure.”

I leaned in to whisper to Rose. “I’m so glad he found you. He seems whole again. I didn’t realize it when we were traveling, but now that you’re with him,” I looked over at his wide, beaming smile, “he seems lighter. It makes me happy to think I won’t be leaving him alone when Eric and I return to Bon Temps.”

“Bon Temps?” Rose asked.

We turned the corner into the alley where the TARDIS waited. “Oh, sorry! That’s where I live. It’s in the US, in Louisiana. Just a tiny town, but it is home to me.”

“I can’t wait to see your home, but it’s really too bad you two can’t travel with us a little longer.”

The Doctor went before us and unlocked the door to let us in. “You know you’re more than welcome to make your home in the TARDIS as long as you wish it. We could explore space next time, not just the history of one planet.”

I knew his offer was heartfelt, but I needed to get back home. “I wish we could, Doctor, I really do.” I reached out and touched his arm as I passed him. “But I’ve been missing for far too long already. I really need to let people know that I’m safe.”

“And that I didn’t kill you.” Eric added.

“What?!?” My shocked response echoed through the TARDIS.

“We were too busy reuniting before, so I forgot to mention it. But there are some who believe me responsible for your death.” Anger flashed across his face. “When you disappeared, they found it easy to place the blame on my shoulders though they never had a shred of evidence otherwise. They never charged me, but condemnation came easy to those who wanted to believe I could ever harm you.”

“Who?” I was getting angry now too. “Why in the world would they think you killed me?”

“Because I’m a vampire. They surmised that you must’ve spurned my advances,” he waggled his eyebrows at me, lightening the situation. “And the who does not matter now that I can hold you in my arms again.”

He pulled me into his embrace and I tucked my head under his chin. I wrapped my arms around him, my hold on him tight for the fear he might disappear if I let go. I hated that people thought that of him. The four of us fell silent on this last trip home. When we got back to Bon Temps, I would make sure everybody knew how much I loved Eric, how much I trusted him. And if they had a problem with it, well they could just go suck eggs.

Before I knew it, we were landing again in my backyard. I let the three of them go on ahead into the house, and I took a minute to say a silent goodbye to the TARDIS. I’d come to love her, and would miss traveling through time. I placed my hand on the console and let her know I would never forget the time I’d spent with her and The Doctor.

_“Goodbye, Sookie,”_ she whispered in my brain, “ _come back anytime.”_

“Bring them by again soon,” I replied silently.

I left the TARDIS behind and I heard her engines whirr in parting, heading into the house to join the others. The four of us sat down for tea before it was time for Rose and The Doctor to continue on their adventures.

“So what’s next for you two?” I asked.

“Who knows! Maybe I’ll take Rose to witness the Curiosity Rover landing on Mars. Or to Mesisanger Five, the planet of waterfalls and a sky full of rainbows. Maybe we’ll go surf the shockwaves on the edge of a supernova. Where would you like to go, Rose?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe we’ll just let the TARDIS decide. She did a bang-up job taking us to meet Shakespeare, I imagine she’ll find somewhere we’re needed. It doesn’t matter to me where so as long as we’re together.” She leaned towards The Doctor and pulled him in for a kiss holding all the sweetness of the promise of their life together.

When the kiss ended, The Doctor turned to us again. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with? There’s a great big universe out there to explore.”

I stood up, reluctant to let them leave, but no more emergencies existed; The Doctor found Rose again, and Eric sat happily at my kitchen table. I was just making excuses. It’d be so easy just to travel with The Doctor and Rose, forgetting about the rest of my responsibilities. But what about Jason? Tara? Sam? They were my family. I couldn’t just leave them thinking I died. Pam, on the other hand, well we could probably take Pam with us. I tried to imagine her in the TARDIS. Imagined her shopping on a planet fifty-seven light years, and millions of years away from Shreveport and Fangtasia. Oh the shoes she would buy.

I stifled the sadness I felt at our parting and took The Doctor’s hands in mine. “Oh Doctor, how I wish we could. But say you’ll come and visit us again. Please? Is there any way I can get ahold of you?”

“Gimme your phone, Sookie.” I retrieved it from my pocket and handed it over. He waved his whizzing sonic screwdriver around it, and then entered what I figured must be his phone number. Did Time Lords have phone numbers? He handed mine back and held his hand out to Eric. “Yours too. This will call me no matter where we are in a time or space. If you ever need anything, just ring us up. We’ll come running.”

I liked the idea that I had a way to get in touch with them, even if it just for a chat. It made their leaving seem a little less permanent. I tried to stifle the tears that surfaced, but one or two might have leaked out. Eric stood up behind me and touched my shoulder.

I opened my arms to pull The Doctor in for a hug. “Oh, I don’t know how to thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Oh never mind that,” The Doctor just about squeezed the life outta me, “It was my pleasure. You always got us into the best jams. And you helped me find Rose again. There’s absolutely no way I can repay you for that. Well, I could. There’s a planet on the edge of the spiral arm of the Andromeda galaxy that has two suns that chase each other around the sky. And the sky is purple! PURPLE, Sookie!”

Trying once again to entice Eric and I to join him, I understood he would miss me as I much as I did him. “Come back for Christmas sometime. You two are always welcome.”

“You know, we might just take you up on that,” Rose said as she worked her way into our hug goodbye.

The Doctor smiled, “Besides, we’ll have to see how—” his eyes flicked down to my stomach and I knew that somehow he knew. But he must’ve seen something reflected on my face since he didn’t finish his thought, instead turning to say goodbye to Eric. “Well. I must say, meeting you has been one of the highlights of my very long life. It’s rare for me to meet someone older than me, and to share in his life.”

He held out his hand to Eric, and when he grasped The Doctor’s hand in return, The Doctor tugged him into a hug. The look on Eric’s face was priceless. To say he wasn’t much of a hugger was an understatement, but he let The Doctor wrap his bony arms around him anyway. Rose grabbed The Doctor’s free hand, and I knew it was time for them to leave.

Eric and I walked them to the door of the TARDIS, our feet marking a slow trod across the lawn, trying to make the moment last. Tears streamed down my face as well as Rose’s. The Doctor and Eric huffed, covering their emotion in half grunts. It made me laugh, which seemed fitting.

Rose opened the door to the TARDIS and The Doctor bowed to me one last time.

“Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow…” He lifted my hand to his lips, and I felt a tear trickle down onto it.

“That I shall say good night, ‘til it be morrow.” He released my hand. “Doctor, I really will miss you. Don’t be a stranger.”

“Come back any time, Time Lord. You’ve been incredibly entertaining.” Eric’s gruff goodbye made us all laugh.

Finally The Doctor turned, taking Rose’s hand once again, and they headed into the TARDIS. We stood as the door closed behind them and Eric wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. I listened as the glorious blue police box faded in and out of this reality, the snow shovely sound I had come to love a lullaby of farewell.

I don’t know how long we stood there after The Doctor and Rose left, but eventually Eric led me back into the house and settled me onto the old worn couch.

“I’m really gonna miss him, Eric.”

No reply came from him, but I felt his support and love enfolding me. We sat in silence for a while, knowing that come tomorrow life would intrude again on our lives.

Eric finally broke the quiet. “I need to run back to my house for a moment. Will you be okay here alone? I don’t want to leave you, but this is important.”

I didn’t know what was so important he needed to leave now, but I’d learn to trust him on this trip through time.

“Of course, Eric, whatever you need. I’m not going anywhere.” I leaned forward and kissed him briefly. “I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that. Besides, you know if you try and leave, I’ll just come and find you again. I do have a Time Lord on speed dial now.”

While Eric did whatever he needed to at his house, I hopped in the shower. I’d forgotten just how lovely the hot water felt streaming down my skin. My hands lowered until they rested on my belly. The Doctor’s almost comment confirmed what I pretty much knew already, but the thought kept rattling around in my mind.

_A child of our own._ Not that I wouldn’t have considered adopting, but I had to admit, having a tiny person born of our shared blood was a wish I never considered making. I still had no idea how I was gonna tell Eric though.

I stepped out of the shower, changing into some comfy yoga pants and my old Fangtasia t-shirt. I walked around the house, thinking of the changes that would need to be made for Eric. I wondered if there was such a thing as glass that blocks UV rays like in _Angel._ Or maybe automatic shutters that blocked out the sun? I read a book that had those once. I guessed for now, we could expand the cubby so that it fit both of us. I wanted to fall asleep every sunrise next to the man I loved.

It didn’t take Eric long to make it back, and I was just sitting down in the kitchen with a cup of green tea when he knocked on the front door.

“Eric, you know it isn’t necessary for you to knock. Just come on in.” I smiled when he joined me at the table, dropping a kiss on my lips before sitting.

“I went home to get this.” He placed an aged wooden box on the table between us. “For years I carried it with me, without knowing why. I haven’t opened it in a hundred years.”

I studied the box, but I didn’t have x-ray vision so I had no idea what was inside.

He pushed it closer to me, ”Open it.”

I touched the worn wood, soft from years of handling. The clasp on the front tarnished by time yet it slipped easily open. I held my breath, unsure of what I’d find inside.

“Sookie, I love you. I told you, I waited a thousand years for you, knowing you were my wife, without actually knowing you. You lived in my heart.”

I lifted the lid. Nestled inside sat his ring. The one he’d worn on the day I left Sweden. My hand rose to cover my lips and I sighed, picking it up from its place amongst the ancient green velvet.

“I want you to be my wife in truth. I know you must have dreamed of your wedding—”

“Eric, it’s not necessary, we’re already married in my eyes. We have been since that night in the glade.”

A smile hitched up, his face full of love. “I can’t give you a family, no matter how much I wish it, or anything a human man might. I’ve lived my life in darkness, but you are my light. You are the sunshine I can never feel against my skin.” He paused as if unsure of my reply. “If this isn’t something you want, I’ll understand. But at least I can give you a real wedding. But let me know now. If you can’t choose me, I’ll put this box away and leave it for the years to forget. But if you choose me, I’ll spend every lifetime we’re allowed making you the happiest woman alive. And if you don’t want to become a vampire, I will make our one life together as perfect as I can.”

“Eric, there is nothing more I want than to be your wife, forever. I want more than one lifetime with you.” His eyes lit up with happiness and he kissed me fiercely. I knew, it didn’t matter the words I said, Eric would have given me a family; he would give me anything. I reached for his hand and slipped the ring over his finger, then pulled his hand forward, laying it over my stomach. “But we might have to wait a few months. I’m not giving up anything, Eric.”

He nodded, but his face showed confusion mingled with something else—hope.

“Do you remember our time together when you were human?” My eyes met his; I wanted to see his face when I told him. “Eric, you’re going to be a father.”

He went vampire still. Unmoving, his hand still resting on my belly, unbelieving, I think, that such a gift was even possible.

“Are you sure?” That glimmer of hope burst out of him. “You are going to be the mother of my child?”

I smiled. “Yes, Eric. I am. We’re going to be parents.”

Eric jumped up and lifted me into the air, swinging me around, and kissing the life out of me. I felt the tears streaming down my face, and looked to see pink streaks on his as well.

He set me down quickly, as if worried that the spinning might injure me.

I laughed hysterically. “Eric, you’re fine. You aren’t going to hurt me.”

“Nonsense. You must be pampered.” His head swiveled around taking in the house. “I’ll make calls tomorrow. There are too many things that could go wrong. I won’t risk you.”

I knew then that I was in for it. I’d thought Eric protective before, now I’d be lucky if he let me leave the house. _Oh, crap on a cracker—Pam._ I couldn’t even begin to picture her response.

“Pam’s gonna have a field day with this. She won’t try and eat our baby will she?”

Eric chuckled, but then quickly sobered. “It may not seem like it, but she always wanted a child, Sookie. She will be beside herself with joy.” A twinkle came to his eyes. “I hope you don’t mind our child having a vampire godmother.”

I shrugged and winked at him, “I figure it’ll just give her another reason to shop.” Eric picked me up and carried me to the couch.

“The little one will be the best dressed child this side of the ocean. And probably the world if we let Pam have her way,” Eric said as he wrapped the old afghan and his arms around me. “Though you do realize she will insist on helping to plan the wedding, don’t you?”

I had no problem imagining my soon-to-be wedding planner. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

As our lips met in tangle of hope and possibility, the future stretched out before us, just waiting to be written.


	19. We're All Mad Here

_We're All Mad Here_  
  
Epilogue

_~*~_

_“I can’t go back to yesterday because I was a different person then.”  
Alice in Wonderland – Lewis Carroll_

_~*~_

This is the story of our last visit with The Doctor. He appeared amongst the roses, his eyes tear-rimmed, his infectious smile missing, his fingers gently clutching a handwritten letter, his other hand tucked into his pocket. Flying straight to us after Rose died; he spent a week with us grieving for that final parting. He left us, his hearts broken, but not his spirit, an infinitesimal smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

This is the story of how we said goodbye.

_Sookie  
July 23, 2011  
_

“Linnaea Rose what have you got all over you?” I asked my very muddy daughter.

She held her cupped palms up to me, gifting me with her present. “I made you a pie, mommy!”

“Oh, thank you very much pumpkin. It looks absolutely delicious. Why don’t we go out in the sunshine and have a picnic. You take your pie and set it on the lawn. I’ll make us up some sandwiches and lemonade.” I kissed her grubby little cheek and sent her on her way.

As I puttered around the kitchen making lunch and singing along to the Springsteen song _Two Hearts_ , I heard it. The telltale sound reminiscent of snowfall and just as rare. The jar of mayonnaise forgotten, the knife clattering to the ground, I wiped my hands on a towel and ran outside.

My almost four-year-old, golden-haired daughter greeted The Doctor with a mud pie. His smile felt unbearably sad as he knelt down before her, tucking a letter into his pocket, and accepting her gift. I caught his eyes as I rushed over to him and saw his unshed tears.

“Would you like me to hold onto your pie while you hug my mommy?” Linnaea asked, sensitive to the emotions of others even at a young age. The Doctor nodded, his hands gentle as he handed it back to her.

He stood and I went to him, enfolding him in my arms and tugging his lean body against mine.

My voice a whisper, “Doctor, what happened?”

I felt his shaking head and knew that now was not the time. I could hear the turmoil in his mind even through my mental blocks. It had been a long time since someone’s brain had broadcasted loud enough to break through them. I knew the situation was serious.

Linnaea hovered just outside our hug, but I could feel her excitement at the man who had appeared in the backyard.

I released The Doctor and extended my hand to her. “Remember when I told you about my friend the Time Lord?” Her head bobbed up and down enthusiastically as she reached for me. “Linnaea Rose, I want you to meet The Doctor.”

The look of absolute wonder bloomed over his features. He took her much smaller hand in hers, shaking it. “I had a very good friend named Rose once.”

“Mommy told me about her. She says she’s really awesome. I’m gonna be just like her when I grow up and travel with you in the TARDIS.”

“She’s not kidding, Doctor. She’s been talking about it from the moment I started telling her the stories.”

He smiled, but it took effort, I could tell. “Whenever you’re ready, you just give me a call. I’ll come, pick you up, and take you wherever you want to go.”

Her face brightened. “Oh! And thanks for my Christmas gifts too! I loved my K-9 toy!”

The Doctor, unsurprisingly confused, looked to me for explanation. I simply mouthed, _Go with it._

“You’re very welcome, I’m glad you liked it.”

I slipped my fingers through his. “Come on, I was just making us a picnic. You look like you could eat.”

We finished up making lunch in the kitchen, grabbed a blanket, and headed out into the backyard. The Doctor entertained Linnie with stories of his adventures traveling with Rose. We nibbled on fresh strawberries, tossed grapes into open mouths, and sipped our lemonade. The sun sank beneath the horizon, and nighttime fell, I heard the back door open.

“Doctor,” Eric crossed the lawn to join us on the blanket, pulling Linnaea into his lap. She snuggled against her father, her ice blue eyes identical to his, fixed on his face. It took him one look to see that things just weren’t right with the usually energetic man seated across from him.

“How’ve you been, Eric?” The Doctor asked, making small talk.

Eric beamed down at his daughter, “Busy, as you can imagine.”

“My daddy’s a vampire. But don’t worry, he’s not a bad vampire. He won’t hurt you,” Linnaea reassured the Time Lord. “My mommy’s not a vampire and neither am I, though, and he’s always been good to us. He’s the best daddy, I’m really lucky to be the only little girl with a vampire daddy.”

“Well, I imagine so. I knew your daddy when he was human.”

Linnaea scrunched up her face, “Oh! I remember that story.” She turned to face me, “That’s the story of how I was born!”

Even The Doctor laughed at that. “Alright, munchkin,” I said to Linnie as I bent down for a quick kiss from Eric and scooped up our daughter. “It’s bath time.”

She squirmed in my arms, “Awwww mommy! I don’t wanna! I wanna stay with The Doctor and Daddy.”

I almost cracked a smile, but kept on my mom face. I’d gotten good at it. “Now, Linnaea Rose, you know I don’t like it when you take your dirt to bed. But, I’ll make you a deal. If you run into the house and don’t give me a hard time, maybe Daddy and The Doctor will build us a fire and then I’ll let The Doctor tell you a bedtime story. Sound good?”

Her answer came when she shimmied down the front of me, and rushed into the house.

“Eric, I’ll take care of bath time, if you’ll get that fire going. And be careful.”

He stood and crossed over to me, pulling me against him, “Anything you say, wife. I will try not to roast myself alive. Come on, Doctor, you can help me bring some wood over from the pile.”

I followed Linnie and her bath went easily enough since she had The Doctor waiting for her. I decided that we’d also make some s’mores. It’d mean we’d have to scrub Linnie’s fingers before she went to bed, but it’d be worth it.

She put her pajamas on backwards the first time, which delayed us a bit, much to her dismay. By the time we made it out, the two men faced each other; the only sound the crackling of the fire between them. Linnaea headed straight for The Doctor, winding her way up onto his lap. She reached up and took his cheeks in her hands, pulling his face down to hers.

“I’m sorry you miss Rose, Doctor.” She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled against his chest. “I’m ready for my story now.”

“She inherited my telepathy, Doctor, I’m—”

The sadness lingered, and I noticed when he slipped his hand in his pocket, but he just waved away my almost-apology, instead addressing Linnaea, “Would you like to hear a story about her? One even your mommy doesn’t know?”

She scrambled off his lap, grabbing the marshmallows off the side table. “Yes, please. And I will cook you a marshmallow.” She flopped down cross-legged in front of the fire pit and got to work.

“A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away—” The Doctor tried to begin.

Linnaea whipped her head around. “That’s the beginning of _Star Wars_ , Doctor. Everybody knows that.”

“That it is, my little Rose, but it also happens to be true.” Her mouth opened into a lower case ‘o’ and her eyes widened. “You want me to continue?” He asked, his eyebrow lifted in question.

She nodded enthusiastically and mimed zipping her lips closed and throwing away the key. Her marshmallow dipped down into the fire and Eric was quick to blow it out for her.

“Once upon a time—is that better?” She giggled, her face lit by firelight, shaking her head yes. “In a galaxy far, far away, there was a girl named Rose who traveled with a Time Lord named The Doctor, that’s me,” he whispered, pointing to his chest. “Rose was lost for so very long, and because he missed his friend, he took your Mom and Dad to help rescue her from an alternate universe—”

“What an al-ter-net universe?”

“Oh, yes. Yes! So sorry. It’s a world just like ours, but different, like…um, like…” The Doctor was speechless trying to explain to a child the concept of an alternate universe.

I decided to help him out. “Linnie, it’s like our world, but with cars that can fly. Or kitties that bark instead of meow.”

“Ohhhhh. Ok. Can we go there?”

I shook my head, “No, sorry honey. It’s locked away.”

“Like the good snacks?”

I chuckled, “Yes, darling. Like the good snacks.”

She picked up the chocolate and handed it to me, and I set to work putting together the s’more she’d made for The Doctor. She walked it over, balanced on her palm, and made her offering to the Time Lord.

“Thank you.” He nibbled at the marshmallowy goodness. “Yum! Delicious. So, now, where was I?”

“In the good snack world, rescuing Rose,” Linnaea replied. “Daddy, will you make me a s’more? You make ‘em best.” Eric simply grabbed the poker and stuck a marshmallow on it.

“The good snack world, yes, of course. The Doctor rescued her, and when he asked her where she wanted to go to celebrate being back together, she told him anywhere. Anywhere, as long as they were together.”

_The Doctor_

_How long are you gonna stay with me? Forever._

The Doctor fell into his memory: Rose, staring at the double suns of Rajidae in the Grajick Major solar system. Flying skates swooped around the craggy rock formations, and Rose promised she wouldn’t leave him, but he could feel the oncoming storm.

He forced himself out of his mind palace and back onto the adorable face of the little girl munching her snack, one arm outstretched for him to help her into his lap.

He obliged, picking her up and letting her settle, and then continued, “He knew the one place he wanted to take her home. His home. He couldn’t go there anymore for real, like to meet his mom or anything, but he could take her there in the past. The TARDIS danced excitedly through the Time Vortex, she wanted to find Gallifrey as much as he did.”

Linnaea wiped her grubby, sticky hands on his jacket, and he chuckled. No matter, he didn’t think he’d need this suit much longer anyway.

“Have you ever seen a planet being formed, Linnie?”

Her face puckered in concentration, thinking long and hard about his question. “No, I don’t think so, but maybe when I was sleeping once.”

“Well, I took Rose to go see my planet, Gallifrey, while it was being born. We stood in the doorframe of The TARDIS in the Kasterborous Constellation with little bits of rock flying all around us. Twin suns burned as I held her hand, and we watched as those little bits of rock flew together and shaped a brand new planet; the earth formed beneath the TARDIS, welcoming her home. Gallifrey’s orange sky dawned to life, illuminating the bits of mountain that matured into white-capped monuments.

We stepped onto the rocky, desert land; the first explorers to wander across her landscape. For the second time Rose promised me forever, and the twin suns followed each other to their burnt sienna sunset. Before the fall of Arcadia, before the Time War, before the death of Davros at the Gates of Elysium; we stood on the soil of a civilization before its rise—or its fall.”

The Doctor came out of his trance, blinking around at the forgotten listeners. Linnaea had fallen asleep, lulled by the melody of his voice, and he reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

“I’ll take her, Doctor,” Eric reached for her expecting him to relinquish the sleeping child.

Instead, he stood and walked into the house to put his little Rose to bed. He’d meant what he said, if she ever said yes, he would take her wherever she wanted.

When he had Linnaea settled, he rejoined Sookie, Eric, and the smoldering fire. From within his pocket he retrieved Rose’s last letter and an old, tarnished fob watch.

_Rose_

_My dearest Doctor,_

_My favorite moment from our life together was watching the birth of Gallifrey; the last time I promised you forever, a promise I couldn’t keep. Under those twin suns, you retrieved two rings from your pocket, glittering against the sunset, and offered me both your hearts._

_Our first night, the last night I spent with you as you truly are, we returned to London for fish and chips, celebrating our reunion. We walked through the darkening streets, planning the future of us. When we returned to the TARDIS at sunrise you began digging through the vast chambers of the TARDIS looking for the Chameleon Arch and an antique fob watch handed down through generations of Time Lords._

_The only way for you to live your entire life with me was for you to become human, like me. The Chameleon Arch rewrote that single thing about you, your two hearts forged into one. You lived a human life with me, the one thing you always wanted, but thought was out of reach._

_You and I traveled the stars, always searching for adventure. Hand in hand, The Doctor and Rose Tyler, as we were always meant to be. And I would have traveled with you forever, if only I could have._

_If you are reading this, I have passed, leaving you on your own again. But, Doctor, this is not the end for you._

_Remember our first Christmas together? The old fob watch I gave you, but refused to let you fix? It’s time for you to open it now, Doctor, for me. I need you to go on; I could never deny the universe its hero._

_Go back to that sunset on Gallifrey, open the watch, and say goodbye to me. Then go to Sookie and Eric and say goodbye for me. Go to them and heal both your hearts._

_You once told me that we were all just stories in the end. Make it a good one._

_So if it’s the last time I get to say it, Doctor, I love you._

_Yours forever,  
Rose _

_Sookie_

The Doctor finished his story, his shoulders hunched over, tears openly streaming down, Rose’s last letter clutched in one hand, fob watch in the other.

“I opened it and returned to the man I was before our lifetime together. And now I have to go on without her.”

I moved to the chair right next to him, laying my hand over his arm. “It’s what Rose wanted Doctor. She’s right, you know. I can’t imagine a universe without you.”

He sighed, “I know, but it’s time for me to change. This face remembers too much, wears it like a second skin. I can’t go on without her wearing the face that grew old with her.”

Eric stared into The Doctor’s eyes. I knew he understood The Doctor’s pain, better than anyone. “I would have changed her for you, if you wanted, you know.”

“I do, I wouldn’t let her, though she offered. I was selfish. I wanted to know what it would be like to live as a man, with one woman, my whole life through,” he paused and a smile snuck onto his face. “It was a good life.”

“Then you made the right choice,” Eric replied.

The Doctor’s face lost a little bit of its weight and he explained. “Time Lords can do this thing where we regenerate our whole body, we remember what came before, but in essence we begin a brand new life. It’s why I’m here. You are the ones who gave me my life with her, and you are my last goodbye to that life.”

“Whatever you need from us,” I assured him. “We’re here.”

_Linnaea Rose Northman_

My mother and father told me the story of that last week with The Doctor so often I feel like I actually remember it. Remember the week he spent grieving; learning to live again. I am told we became the best of friends, The Doctor and I. We ate fish fingers and custard, hot dogs, yogurt, and French fries. By night, around the fire, he told me about Daleks, Cybermen, Zygons, and the Time War.

We chased each other through the woods beyond the house, and I fell asleep in his arms every night. He let me swim in his pool and race through the hallways of the TARDIS playing hide and seek with him. His new face never bothered me, though mom tells me I used to ask her when I’d discover my new face, as if I could find it in the bottom of my toy box, tucked between Elmo and K-9.

There is only one thing I remember. The first night The Doctor laid me down to sleep, I was awakened by a brilliant light exploding across the backyard. I crawled up on my bed, peering out of my window. The Doctor seemed like an angel to me then, bathing my parents in his regeneration energy.

That’s how I remember him, glowing against a forest of trees. I watched as the sun rose behind him, and my father saw the sunrise for the first time in a thousand years. The Doctor gave my parents the gift he could never give Rose: sunshine and a life together, forever.

I never saw The Doctor again, but I’ve never given up hope that one day he’ll return.

Tonight, as I turn out my light and stare out of the same bedroom window, the sound of a snow shovel against the sidewalk, and a pulsing light like a heartbeat beckons me on my first adventure through the stars.


End file.
